


KITSUNE

by Kusanagi_Yakumo



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Crimes & Criminals, Dark Uzumaki Naruto, Drama, Drugs, Fanfiction, Kusanagi_Yakumo, M/M, Male Slash, Manga & Anime, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Out of Character, Science Fiction, Sexual Content, Smoking, Uke Uzumaki Naruto, Yaoi
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 12:16:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 29,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8890477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kusanagi_Yakumo/pseuds/Kusanagi_Yakumo
Summary: Di negeri ini tersebutlah seorang buronan dengan harga bayaran tertinggi. "Aku ingin menguasainya."/ "Tapi berhati-hatilah, Itachi. Jika kau lengah, mungkin dia yang akan berbalik menguasaimu."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Repost dari Fanfiction.net  
> Link: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11748950/1/KITSUNE
> 
> Disclaimer: Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto
> 
> Sumber Ide Cerita: Blank Slate [Aya Kanno], Black Lagoon [Hiroe Rei], Tokyo Ghoul [Ishida Sui], Devil May Cry [CAPCOM], Hellsing [Kohta Hirano]
> 
> Merupakan cerita ubahan dari cerita terdahuluku yang pernah ku-publish berjudul Code Name: Lucifer
> 
> Lagu yang digunakan:  
> \- Gloomy Sunday by Billie Holiday  
> \- Percakapan Bahasa Rusia berasal dari lirik lagu berjudul Я скучаю по тебе yang dibawakan oleh Трофим

_ _

 

_Yami no Kuni_ ...

... adalah sebuah negeri yang memiliki angka kriminalitas tertinggi. Hukum di negeri ini tidak mampu lagi memberi batasan bagi perilaku manusia. Setiap hari bagaikan Neraka hidup yang menanamkan _terror_ pada jiwa segelintir penduduk pendamba kedamaian. Negeri yang menjadi pusat eksperimen ilegal terbesar para ilmuwan penggila kreativitas penyangkal akal sehat.

Namun, negeri tersebut mengalami perubahan drastis semenjak _Hikari no Kuni_ mengambil alih tampuk kekuasaan empat belas tahun yang lalu.

Pemerintah baru yang berkuasa adalah pemerintah yang mencintai kedamaian. Mereka tidak akan membiarkan kejahatan terus berkembang. Meski _Yami no Kuni_ telah dimiliki secara penuh, negeri tersebut masih meninggalkan _cinderamata_ berbahaya laksana kuman mematikan.

Oleh karena itu, dibuatlah pengumuman pemberian bayaran besar kepada siapapun yang ikut serta dalam menjaga serta mempertahankan keamanan negeri—melahirkan profesi _Pemburu Hadiah_ sebagai jenis pekerjaan yang diidamkan oleh sejumlah penduduk bernyali tinggi.

Dan di sinilah segalanya dimulai ...

Tersebut seorang buronan dengan tingkat harga nyawa menggiurkan. Nama asli, usia, maupun wajah berstatus tidak diketahui. _Gender_ : laki-laki. Buronan S _Class_ yang menjadi legenda karena banyaknya tindak kejahatan yang ia lakukan.

_Wanted dead or alive_.

Eksistensi liar yang menduduki posisi utama dalam daftar buruan paling diincar.

Sebuah nama khusus pun diberikan pemerintah berdasar topeng rubah yang ia kenakan setiap menjalankan aksi kejahatannya.

Identitas baru pembangkit keresahan masyarakat.

Pembawa malapetaka yang berusaha mengacaukan pondasi ketertiban negeri.

Rubah iblis penyebar derita, keputusasaan, dan juga kematian sadis.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**KITSUNE**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Hikari no Kuni_ , 2044—05.00 p.m ...

Sore yang mendung ...

Permukaan dinding luar bangunan itu berwarna merah bata. Bertingkat dua. Terdapat tujuh jendela tanpa teralis yang tertutup rapat—di mana satu jendela tersisa dibiarkan terbuka—mengizinkan semilir angin sejuk mengisi keheningan sebuah kamar sederhana minim cahaya.

_**Drrt ... Drrt ... Drrt ... Drrt ...** _

_**CKLEK!—** _

_**Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap ...** _

Langkah tenang seorang pemuda bersurai hitam panjang memecah selubung sunyi yang sesaat lalu melingkupi kamar. Tubuh atletis dihias lekuk otot sempurna masih tampak basah oleh siraman air hangat. Sehelai handuk putih melingkari pinggang adalah satu-satunya busana yang ia kenakan. Meraih ponsel yang tergeletak di bawah ranjang—butiran-butiran air dari ujung rambut pun jatuh membasahi permukaan karpet kelabu tua.

_**Grab.** _

_**Pip.** _

[ _"Ada sebuah informasi menarik untukmu, Itachi. Kemungkinan, aku sudah mendapatkan keberadaan target yang kau incar. Tiga hari lalu, aku mengunjungi sejumlah lokasi terselubung para kalangan ilegal. Ada rumor mengenai komunitas rahasia yang bertempat pada properti milik konglomerat terkemuka di negeri ini. Setelah mendapat kalimat kunci untuk akses masuk, di sana ... aku menemukannya."_ ]

"Apa kau yakin, Kisame?"

[ _"Delapan puluh delapan persen. Meski wajah sang buronan tidak diketahui, dari postur tubuh serta warna rambutnya, sosok itu memiliki tingkat kemiripan cukup tinggi. Harus kuakui, dia adalah seorang pemuda berparas manis. Para tamu komunitas sangat menyukainya_ _—da_ _n mereka semua memanggil pemuda tersebut dengan sebuah nama ...,"_ ] jeda sesaat dalam kalimat, sebelum nada rendah bergumam berat, [ _**"...**_ **Kitsune** _ **."**_ ]

"Dia pemilik kepercayaan diri besar karena berani memakai _code name_ buronan sebagai identitas diri. Tapi menilai dari ceritamu, aku memperoleh dua kemungkinan kondisi. Pertama, komunitas itu bertipe layaknya sebuah _host club_. Kedua, berdasar _point_ sebelumnya, tidak seorang pun menyangka kalau buronan paling diincar pemerintah dengan pemuda yang berprofesi sebagai _penghibur_ —merupakan individu yang serupa. Pengecualian untukmu, Kisame."

Kekehan renyah terdengar. [ _"Seperti biasa, kau sudah bisa menebak seluruh situasinya tanpa harus kujelaskan."_ ]

"Katakan lokasi lengkapnya padaku." Tanpa harus melihat, Itachi dapat merasakan Kisame menyeringai senang karena ia menunjukkan ketertarikan pada informasi yang didapat.

[ _"Komunitas ilegal,_ Black Paradise _. Gedung_ Dystopia _, Zona X-4."_ ] Terdengar suara erangan samar. [ _"Seperti kau tahu, sudah merupakan aturan tidak tertulis kalangan ilegal untuk tidak menempatkan satupun kamera pengawas pada properti yang dijadikan tempat reuni. Karena itu, G_ _edung_ Dystopia _merupakan lahan bermain mengasyikan bagi orang sepertinya."_ ] Kali ini, suara desahan laki-laki lain.

Itachi menyipit.

"Kisame, lain kali jangan meneleponku dalam keadaan _sibuk_."

[ _"Eh? Kenapa kau bisa tahu?"_ ]

"Saat ini, aku bisa mendengar suara desahan Suigetsu yang berada di bawah tubuhmu. Dari intensitas derit ranjang, sepertinya kalian berdua nyaris mencapai _puncak_ ," nada monoton bergumam sedatar papan.

[ _"Astaga, Itachi! Bagaimana kau bisa tahu posisi kami?!"_ ] Kisame mengedarkan pandangan. Jangan-jangan, ada kamera pengawas di dalam kamarnya.

"Hanya menebak."

[ _"Kau_ _—"_ ] Kisame kehilangan kata-kata. Mengabaikan erangan protes Suigetsu karena klimaks yang tertunda, ia berdeham singkat, lalu mengalihkan topik pembicaraan. [ _"Omong-omong, jika misi kali ini mencapai_ jackpot _, jangan lupakan bagianku, Itachi. Dan ... berhati-hatilah. Aku merasakan firasat buruk._ Kitsune _bukanlah buronan biasa."_ ]

"Karena dia bukan buronan biasa, aku jadi semakin berhasrat untuk _menguasainya_."

[ _"Aku sudah bisa menebak cara_ menguasai _seperti apa yang kau maksud."_ ] Kisame menyeringai tipis. [ _"Jangan turunkan kewaspadaanmu, Itachi. Jika kau lengah sedikit saja, mungkin dia-lah yang akan berbalik_ menguasaimu _..."_ ]

\- Yakumo -

Di suatu tempat lain ...

Sebuah mansion mewah, 05.20 p.m ...

**.**

**.**

**.**

_"My Mother has killed me ... My Father is eating me ... My Brothers and Sisters sit under the table ... Picking up my bones ... They will bury them under the cold marble stones ..."_

Senandung _nursery rhymes_ singkat menjadi musik pengiring keheningan sebuah kamar. Seseorang duduk beralas karpet bertekstur lembut. Punggungnya bersandar pada sisi kiri ranjang berlapis seprai satin hitam. Pisau tajam digenggam erat tangan kanan berlumur darah. Kelamnya _cermin_ _biru_ menatap puas hasil kreasi di depan mata.

Aroma musim gugur menguar bercampur aroma amis dan karat pekat. Bercak merah yang mulai menghitam menciptakan corak unik pada dinding kelabu muda. Polanya bagaikan _lycoris radiata_ yang tumbuh indah mewarnai _Neraka_ —di mana tubuh dingin sesosok pria terduduk kaku dengan separuh wajah terpotong sempurna.

_**Srak.** _

Beranjak dari posisi nyaman, seulas senyum lebar tersungging pada bibir merah pucat. Melodi siulan terdengar merdu, mengiringi langkah kaki bertempo tetap menuju pintu kamar yang tidak tertutup rapat.

Di luar sana adalah tempat peristirahatan para mayat. Lorong koridor diselimuti cairan merah sisa kehidupan, potongan anggota tubuh, serta organ dalam berceceran—menemani langkah kaki sang _monster_ menyusuri jalur pengantar dunia bebas yang mulai kehilangan cahaya.

Dunia tempat bermain kesukaannya.

Dunia yang sesaat lagi akan mempertemukan ia dengan eksistensi yang ingin _menguasainya_.

\- Yakumo -

**.**

**.**

**.**

08.10 p.m ...

Gedung _Dystopia_ , Zona X-4 ...

... adalah properti hotel, restoran, merangkap _casino_ termegah setinggi 40 tingkat yang menelan biaya konstruksi sebesar 348 miliar Ryō, dan dibangun pada lahan seluas 10,5 juta kaki persegi. Sebuah bangunan mewah berwarna keemasan milik Shimura Danzo—seorang konglomerat terkemuka—juga salah satu pimpinan empat keluarga mafia besar yang _licin_ dalam menyembunyikan bisnis ilegalnya.

Gedung yang merupakan _icon_ hiburan terkenal strata atas ini memiliki sisi lain di mana tersedia fasilitas rahasia bagi kalangan yang _tidak mampu hidup di bawah naungan hukum_ —seperti pasangan sesama jenis, pecandu obat terlarang, serta para penjual diri. Sebuah fasilitas elit bagi kalangan ilegal berkantung tebal—karena _drugs_ maupun jasa _penghibur_ yang ditawarkan berada pada level kualitas terbaik.

_**Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap ...** _

_Lobby_ luas dengan arsitektur antik menyambut kedatangan seorang pemuda. Lantai marmer mahal yang dipoles mengkilau layaknya cermin. Langit-langit berhiaskan para peri. Pencahayaan emas pemberi suasana nyaman melukis siluet elegan sosok tegap maskulin berbalut busana formal hitam legam. Sebuah cincin titanium melingkari sempurna jari manis kanan. Itu adalah _pocket dimension_ —alat praktis yang memungkinkan si pengguna menyimpan berbagai macam _item_ tanpa harus terbebani oleh berat ataupun ukuran. Hanya membutuhkan waktu singkat dalam proses _penyimpanan/pengambilan_. Berganti dari satu _item_ ke _item_ lain secepat kilatan cahaya.

_**Tap. Tap. Tap!—** _

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu, Tuan?" Seorang resepsionis wanita bertanya ramah. Seulas senyum tipis tersungging pada bibir berwarna _cherry_. Kedua mata menatap lekat sang tamu berpenampilan menarik. Tidak dapat dipungkiri, jika pemuda di hadapannya ini memiliki daya pikat kuat yang sanggup membelenggu hati.

"Aku mencari sebuah kamar yang dipesan atas nama _Jigoku no Yami_." Sepasang iris hitam menangkap perubahan ekspresi pada sang resepsionis. Senyum tipis pun terganti oleh senyum palsu penuh selidik.

" _Jigoku no Yami_ sedang tidak ingin menerima kunjungan dari siapapun, Tuan."

" _Jigoku no Yami_ mungkin tidak. Tapi _Rakuen no Yami_ akan menerima kunjungan dari penyuka dominasi satu warna. Kudengar, dia menyajikan hidangan istimewa bagi tamu pemimpi kebebasan."

"Tuan benar. Beliau telah menyiapkan aneka hidangan lezat bagi pencicip cita rasa serupa dengannya. _Champagne_ empat belas tingkat menjadi topik menarik di antara para tamu. Delapan _torii_ kanan peti perak adalah hidangan unik pembangkit selera. Sesi obrolan santai merupakan kunci penting pembuat jamuan malam terasa menyenangkan." Sebuah kartu putih polos diserahkan. "Lantai tertinggi. _Royal_ _suite_ _room_ , nomor 3127."

"Terima kasih."

Sang pemuda beranjak pergi, meninggalkan sang resepsionis yang merona merah. Kartu putih dimasukan dalam saku celana. Memori pikiran bergerak mundur menuju percakapan lampau.

_[ "Setelah memasuki_ lobby _, datangilah bagian resepsionis. Di sini, rangkaian kalimat kunci tahap pertama dibutuhkan untuk mendapatkan akses_ checkpoint _selanjutnya. Sebuah kartu khusus nantinya akan diberikan padamu_ _—_ _dan sebagai penutup, sang resepsionis memberitahukan letak keberadaan kamar yang kau cari. Namun_ checkpoint _sesungguhnya tersembunyi pada penjelasan panjang sebelum tahap penyerahan kartu." ]_

_"Kamuflase."_

_[ "Tepat." ]_

_**Ting!** _

_**Sraaak ...** _

Pintu elevator terbuka. Itachi melangkah masuk bersama lima orang pengunjung. Tombol lantai tujuan ditekan. Pintu akses menutup, elevator bergerak naik perlahan. Berhenti sejenak pada lantai lima dan tujuh, kini tersisa dua wanita, satu pria—yang semenjak tadi mencuri-curi pandang ke arah sosok berparas rupawan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Ting!** _

_**Sraaak ...** _

Lantai empat belas terpampang di hadapan. Itachi melangkah keluar tanpa memedulikan ketiga penghuni elevator yang mengalami serangan mimisan hebat. Arah kanan adalah pilihan yang ia ambil. Melewati tujuh pintu, langkah kaki berhenti pada pintu kedelapan di mana lokasi _checkpoint_ kedua berada.

_**Tok! Tok! Tok!** _

_**CKLEK!** _

Pintu dibuka oleh seorang pria bersurai cokelat terang, beriris _amber_. Kartu putih diserahkan—Itachi memperoleh izin masuk setelah kartu melewati _scan_ pemindai keaslian. Di kamar _lux_ yang dilengkapi ruang tamu pribadi bernuansa nyaman, rangkaian kalimat kunci tahap kedua diperlukan untuk meraih akses _checkpoint_ lapisan ketiga.

_Checkpoint_ terakhir.

"Malam ini diselenggarakan jamuan makan istimewa. Bermacam aneka hidangan telah disajikan demi kepuasan para tamu." Pria pemilik nama Yamanaka Fū mengawali rangkaian pertama.

"Satu hidangan merupakan unggulan utama. Dominasi warna tunggal ke-eksklusifan yang dimilikinya. Hitam adalah pilihan tepat." Itachi melengkapi rangkaian kedua.

"Dengan bumbu rahasia melahirkan cita rasa unik pemanja lidah. Tuan akan merasa terpuaskan setelah mencicipinya."

Seluruh rangkaian terpenuhi. Itachi dipersilakan menuju ruang lain. Sebuah kamar pakaian luas dimasuki. Barisan lemari tinggi tanpa kaki memenuhi—merapat pada tiga sisi dinding. Derap langkah mendekati sepasang pintu lemari bercermin. Kelima jemari kanan si pria dilekatkan. Cermin pemindai membaca tingkat kecocokan. Suara geseran sesuatu pun terdengar dari bagian dalam.

_**SRAAAK!** _

_**KLAP!** _

Pintu cermin kembar terbuka otomatis. Ruang kecil rahasia di balik sisi belakang lemari terpampang bebas—menanti kehadiran sang tamu komunitas.

"Masukan kartu putih ini pada slot tersedia, maka Tuan akan diantar menuju lokasi _jamuan makan_. Saya ucapkan selamat menikmati _hidangan istimewa_ yang telah kami sajikan."

Kartu putih diserahkan. Itachi melangkah masuk. Sisi belakang lemari pun kembali menutup.

_**SRAAAK!** _

Ruang kecil tersebut seukuran peti elevator. Slot khusus di samping kiri segera menelan habis kartu yang berfungsi sebagai kunci pengaktif mekanisme gerak.

_**Slep!** _

_**GRAK!— Graaaaaaak ...** _

Lantai yang dipijaki pun beranjak turun menuju tingkat paling dasar Gedung _Dystopia_.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Rangkaian kalimat kunci._ Checkpoint _berlapis. Akses komunitas yang tersembunyi di balik lemari ... Pemilik gedung ini sangat totalitas dalam mengelola bisnis ilegalnya. Selain tidak menyediakan lahan parkir bawah tanah, pengunjung_ biasa _juga tidak akan mengetahui keberadaan tingkat tersebut_ _—_ _mengingat batas akses turun elevator umum hanya mencapai lantai pertama._

Itachi melepas ikatan rambutnya.

_Sebentar lagi, aku mencapai lahan berburu. Menguasai target yang disukai adalah tantangan menarik. Setelah sang target jatuh ke dalam jerat, itulah saat tepat bagiku memotong simpul hidupnya._

_**Ting!** _

_**Sraaak ...** _

Di depan sana, lorong panjang bercahaya redup menanti. Permukaan dindingnya berlapis baja—begitu pula lantai yang terbuat dari material serupa.

_**Tap ...** _

Selubung keheningan dikoyak langkah kaki bersama dengan pintu elevator yang perlahan menutup—mendekati sepasang pintu hitam berukir sulur duri emas yang dijaga dua orang pria bertubuh kekar.

Lorong sunyi itu berbentuk kapital **L**.

Elevator jalur masuk digunakan untuk satu kali perjalanan. Setelah sang tamu melangkah keluar, pintu akses akan tersegel dari dalam—elevator pun akan kembali naik ke posisi awal. Salah satu sisi di dekat sudut 90 derajat adalah pintu utama menuju komunitas. Sementara elevator jalur balik terletak pada ujung lorong berlawanan yang hanya bisa diaktifkan menggunakan sebuah kartu khusus.

_**Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap ...** _

_**CKLEK!—** _

Daun pintu dibuka sang penjaga dengan seulas senyum palsu. Simfoni musik _jazz_ mengalun lembut diiringi canda tawa para tamu.

Interior ruang mewah nan luas itu berciri arsitektur klasik-modern. Pertemuan antara langit-langit dan dinding dihiasi ornamen emas detail berukiran rumit. Lampu gantung megah sebagai sumber penerangan. Lukisan-lukisan antik. _Chesterfield_ sofa berwarna _snow white_ pemberi kenyamanan—dilengkapi meja berkaca bening berhias ornamen menarik layaknya perpaduan kristal dan emas murni.

"Selamat datang di Komunitas _Black Paradise_ , Tuan. Siapakah yang Tuan inginkan sebagai teman pendamping malam ini?"

Daftar menu para _host_ yang bekerja disajikan. Sepasang iris hitam memperhatikan seksama setiap wajah yang ditampilkan. Mereka semua adalah pemuda berusia delapan belas hingga dua puluh pertengahan.

"Aku menginginkan dia. Kudengar, para tamu sangat menyukainya." Sosok pemuda berambut pirang menjadi pilihan.

"Tuan benar. Meski Kitsune- _kun_ baru bekerja selama seminggu di komunitas ini, hanya dalam waktu sesingkat itu—dia telah berhasil meraih posisi nomor satu sebagai teman pendamping yang paling diinginkan." Senyum ramah tersungging pada bibir _si pemandu_. "Tuan, silakan ikut dengan saya. Saya akan mengantarkan Tuan bertemu dengannya."

Itachi melangkah ke arah yang dituju dalam diam. Dengan rambut terurai hanya menambah aura seksi pada penampilan menawan yang dimiliki—membuat setiap pasang mata yang melihat terjatuh ke dalam jerat pesonanya.

"Silakan bersantai sejenak di sini, Tuan." Deretan sofa di sudut ruang adalah tempat pemberhentian. _Si_ _pemandu_ pun segera undur diri untuk menjemput _pesanan_.

Beberapa detik dihabiskan Itachi dalam kesendirian. Sebotol _champagne_ dingin dipesan untuk sekedar mengisi waktu luang. _Flute glass_ dipenuhi _liquid_ emas beraroma harum. Satu tegukan dilakukan—figur pemuda yang dinanti pun akhirnya tiba di hadapan.

_**Tap. Tap—** _

Kemeja hitam pekat, dasi _midnight blue_ bercorak garis—dipadankan vest, jas, serta celana panjang berwarna putih—membalut sempurna tubuh setinggi 166 cm.

"Terima kasih telah memilihku. Namaku, _Kitsune_. Senang bertemu denganmu, _Nii-san_." Senyum secerah mentari. Paras ceria manis. Helaian rambut pirang bak benang sutera emas. Tiga garis halus pada masing-masing pipi. Sepasang iris jernih yang menatap lurus—memerangkap Itachi ke dalam pusaran biru misterius, berbahaya ...

Namun indah ...

_**Tap. Tap. Tap ...** _

_**Srak.** _

Mengambil duduk di samping kiri, pemuda itupun bergumam ringan, "Karena aku sudah memenuhi bagianku, kini giliran _Nii-san_ memperkenalkan diri padaku." Senyuman tipis tersungging. "Siapa nama _Nii-san_?" tanyanya ramah pada Itachi yang semenjak tadi tidak melepaskan pandangan.

_Informasi dari Kisame mencapai tingkat keyakinan delapan puluh delapan persen. Jadi, masih tersisa dua belas persen ketidakpastian yang mampu mengubah keakuratannya._

Sorot mata dingin menatap intens.

_Apa benar dia adalah buronan S_ Class _yang diberikan harga tertinggi oleh pemerintah?_

Keraguan menghinggapi pikiran Itachi yang ditatap penasaran sepasang iris biru menunggu jawaban.

"Itachi," suara bariton membalas santai. _Champagne flute_ dalam genggaman ditaruh ke atas meja. "Aku banyak mendengar rumor mengenaimu." Tangan kanan menyentuh lembut sisi kiri wajah si pemuda. "Ternyata benar ... kau ini memang manis."

" _Nii-san_ bisa saja memujiku. Terima kasih." Rentang jarak sedikit tereliminasi. Iris hitam terkagum akan binaran permata safir yang kini _tersenyum_ senang. "Itachi- _Nii_ , dari semua klien yang pernah kutemani, kau adalah pemilik aroma paling menarik."

"Aromaku ... menarik?"

Sentuhan Itachi terlepas. Bibir si pirang mendekat pada telinga kiri—memberikan gumaman seduktif dalam nada rendah.

**"** _ **Nii-san** _ **memiliki aroma yang sama denganku. Aroma darah dan kematian."**

_Dia ini ..._

Itachi menyeringai tipis. "Kau memiliki selera humor yang unik."

Si pirang terkekeh geli. " _Nii-san_ ternyata sangat mengasyikan." Iris biru menatap antusias. "Hei ... bagaimana kalau kita lakukan permainan menarik?"

"Permainan?"

Satu anggukan diberikan. "Aku menyukai warna hitam. Termasuk _hitam_ yang berada di tempat ini. Akan tetapi, _hitam_ yang kulihat kini telah berubah kusam, kehilangan daya tariknya, serta membuatku bosan."

_Terlalu riskan untuk bergerak sekarang. Aku masih belum bisa mempercayai kalau pemuda berisik ini adalah_ Kitsune _yang menjadi buruanku. Aku perlu memastikannya lebih lanjut. Akan kupenuhi tawarannya hingga persentase keyakinan mencapai seratus persen_ _—baru kucari saat tepat untuk membunuhnya._

"Baiklah ..." Tangan kanan bergerak menuju bawah dagu, membawa paras manis itu mendekat padanya. "Aku akan melakukan permainan menarik bersamamu."

Tatapan si pirang berbinar ria. Bibir merah pucat tersenyum lebar.

"Aku ... ingin mengundang _shinigami_ untuk mengembalikan _hitam_ di tempat ini. _Hitam_ yang lebih pekat daripada kegelapan, serta ditaburi harumnya darah segar. Karena itu ...," si pirang mencengkram kuat lengan kanan Itachi, **"... bekerjasamalah denganku,** _ **Nii-san**_ **."** Birunya safir tergantikan merahnya _ruby_. Rahasia yang tak pernah disangka pun terungkap bebas—membangkitkan perasaan _shock_ penurun kewaspadaan—menjadikan sisi kiri leher sebagai pusat incaran terlezat.

_**BITE!** _

Sepasang taring menembus lapisan kulit juga daging. Gurihnya darah memuaskan dahaga. Tidak ada yang mencurigai apa yang si pirang lakukan. Karena _host club_ ini bersifat ilegal, percumbuan ringan pun diperbolehkan selama jam kerja—meski pada kenyataannya, sang _host_ sedang menguras rakus cairan kehidupan milik sang pelanggan.

_[ "Jangan kau turunkan kewaspadaanmu, Itachi. Jika kau lengah sedikit saja, mungkin dia-lah yang akan berbalik menguasaimu ..." ]_

Sudah terlambat ...

Tubuhnya mati rasa.

Kesadarannya semakin terhisap habis.

_**Clak ...** _

Gigitan terlepas.

Sang _monster_ membisikan sebuah kalimat.

Kalimat absolut penuntut kepatuhan.

**"Buatlah Festival Berdarah di tempat ini,** _**Nii-san** _ **!"**

_**DEG!** _

Tubuh itu bergerak.

Sosoknya kini hanyalah boneka tanpa pikiran dan kehendak.

_**PYASH!** _

Sinar keunguan berpendar lembut. Cincin titanium melukis cepat mekanisme senjata. _Browning Automatic Rifle_ M1918A2 berada dalam genggaman sekilat cahaya. Senjata itu berkaliber 7.62 mm, panjang 47.8 inci, dan memiliki berat sebesar 8.8 kg—dibekali _magazine_ [ _firearms_ ] berkapasitas 20 butir peluru, serta memiliki _rate of fire_ sebesar 500-650 _rounds_ / _min_.

_**SRAK!** _

Moncong senjata diarahkan pada target sasaran pembuka. _Trigger_ ditekan. Muntahan peluru melesat cepat melubangi dada, wajah, maupun kepala layaknya sarang lebah!

_**RATATATATATATATATATAT!** _

_**JRASH! JRASH! CPRATS!** _

**"GHUAKK!"**

_Kembang api festival_ menguarkan aroma mesiu bercampur karat pekat. Teriakan histeris mengiringi ajang pembantaian massal tanpa empati. Pecahan gelas serta botol minuman keras bertebar ke segala arah—dipermegah bunyi selongsong peluru yang berdenting indah bagai sonata ratapan jiwa.

_**TRING! TRING! TRING!** _

_**RATATATATATATATATATAT!** _

**"UWAAAAAAAAAAAA!"**

Timah panas menghujam sejumlah sasaran lain. Mengoyak setiap lapisan daging—memberi _damage_ banyak secara brutal!

_**CRATSS!** _

Percikan darah mewarnai _surga hitam_ dirudung petaka. Atmosfer kematian telah menancapkan eksistensinya di dalam sana.

_**TRAK! JGREKK!** _

_Reload_ dilakukan dengan kecepatan luar biasa.

_**SRAK!—** _

_Browning Automatic Rifle_ pun kembali bersiap memburu nyawa.

_**RATATATATATATATATATAT!** _

_**JRASH! JRASH! CRASH! ZRUASH!** _

**"SI** **—SIAL** **! A** **—APA YANG TERJADI?! KE** **—KE** **NAPA DIA MENEMBAKI KI—"**

_**ZRAT!** _

Pandangan sang korban berputar di udara, membentur lantai, lalu terdiam dalam posisi menghadap sesosok tubuh tanpa kepala.

Tubuh familiar.

Tubuh miliknya sendiri.

**"Jangan mengganggu jalannya pesta,** _ **Ji-san**_ **."** Iris merah menatap dingin. Penglihatan sementara sang korban mencapai akhir. Mengalihkan fokus ke samping kanan, sosok _shinigami_ berbusana hitam melahirkan seringai puas pada bibir bernoda darah.

_**BRAK!** _

Kepanikan pengunjung mendobrak paksa pintu akses komunitas. Ruang kedap suara membuat kedua penjaga buta situasi. Berniat untuk mencari tahu apa yang terjadi, tangan kematian meraih nyawa tanpa sempat melindungi diri.

_**SYAT! SYAT!** _

_**ZRAASH!** _

Sayatan tangan kosong memenggal setengah wajah dalam potongan horizontal. Cipratan darah panas menyembur—memercik helaian pirang si pelaku yang berjalan santai melewati ambang pintu.

_**Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap!** _

Dengan siulan riang yang terdengar, iris merah menyaksikan sifat predator manusia dalam mempertahankan hidup. Tepat di lorong sana, tindakan barbar demi meraih jalur selamat berlangsung menakjubkan. Tanpa disadari, jika rasa takut akan kematian telah membuat mereka melupakan satu hal.

" _ONII-SAN_ ~! _ONEE-SAN_ ~! PERCUMA SAJA KALIAN SALING BEREBUT MEMASUKI ELEVATOR! TANPA KARTU AKSES KHUSUS, KALIAN SEMUA TIDAK AKAN BISA PERGI KE MANAPUN~!" seruan si pirang menghentikan aksi baku hantam yang berlangsung. Paras dipenuhi amarah tersapu rona pucat. Bagaimana mungkin mereka bisa melupakan hal sepenting itu?!

"Karena kalian sudah mencapai jalan buntu ...," seringai lebar mengerikan mengundang _horror_ , **"... Ayo kita adakan Festival Berdarah selanjutnya~!"** Paras manis itu telah hilang. Ekspresi sadis dipenuhi _kegilaan_ kini mengambil alih.

"Kau ... Kenapa kau lakukan semua ini?!"

"Kenapa ...?" Si pirang memiringkan sedikit kepalanya. **"Tentu saja, karena aku bosan."**

"Ha ... HANYA KARENA ALASAN SEPELE ITU KAU MEMBANTAI KAMI?!"

"DASAR _MONSTER_!"

" _MONSTER_!"

**" _MONSTER_!"**

Suara riuh sarat hinaan dan caci maki dilontarkan para manusia yang dilanda keputusasaan. Ekspresi mereka penuh kemurkaan—namun tidak mampu menutupi rasa takut yang kian bertumbuh pesat.

"AHAHAHAHA! Kalian pikir aku akan gentar mendengar kata " _Monster_ " yang ditorehkan padaku?" Bibir itu tidak lepas dari senyum. "Pemerintah maupun tayangan berita di negeri ini telah mengebalkan telingaku akan hal tersebut."

"Pemerintah ... Tayangan berita ... _Kitsune_ ..." Tiga penggalan petunjuk menghasilkan sebuah kesimpulan. "Jangan-jangan kau— KAU ADALAH _KITSUNE_ SI BURONAN S _CLASS_?!"

**"BIN-GO~!"** balasnya setengah bernyanyi. "Karena berhasil menyimpulkan dengan tepat, akan kupanggilkan _shinigami_ agar kalian bisa pergi ke Surga. Katanya, itu adalah tempat indah tanpa penderitaan." Si pirang tertawa kecil. "Berterima-kasihlah ... Aku memberikan tiket VIP tanpa pungutan biaya."

_**Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap ...** _

Langkah kaki samar terdengar kian mendekat. Serakan mayat dilewati dengan paras dingin tak berubah. Senjata pembantai digenggam tangan kanan berbalur darah. Sebagian percikan merah melukis corak pada setelan formal hitam. Sebagian lagi menghiasi permukaan dinding bercampur cairan otak. Lantai adalah tempat di mana merah itu berkubang.

_**TAP. TAP. TAP!** _

Dengan iris hitam memandang kosong tumpukan mangsa, sang _shinigami_ pun kembali bersiap memanen jiwa hidup yang tersisa.

_**PYASH!** _

_Browning Automatic Rifle_ dalam genggaman menghilang. _Pocket dimension_ merangkai mekanisme senjata baru.

_**CRAK!** _

Franchi SPAS-12 dalam _semi-automatic mode_ mengarahkan moncong pada sasaran. Jerit kengerian menggelegar lantang. _Combat shotgun_ dengan _stock_ terpasang sepanjang 1041 mm, kaliber 12 _gauge_ , kapasitas _internal tube_ 8+1, berat 4.4 kg—melontarkan peluru sebagai pembuka musik berkabung.

_**DOR!** _

_**JRASHH!** _

Si pirang bersiul kagum saat daya hantam yang dihasilkan sanggup membuat target terpelanting jauh dengan luka tembakan parah di dada.

_**GUSRAK!** _

...

Lorong itu tiba-tiba diisi kesunyian. Keringat dingin mengucur deras. Daya hancur mengerikan menanamkan _terror_ yang merambat semakin luas. Pesta pemakaman meriah disambut ekspresi frustasi para pengemis nyawa. Teriakan kesakitan dan air mata adalah orkestra megah panggung Neraka.

_**DOR!** **—** **DOR!— DOR!— DOR!—** _

SPAS-12 memiliki semacam _hook_ yang bisa diputar ke samping kanan pada bagian _stock_ —memungkinkan si pengguna membidik sasaran dengan tingkat akurasi tepat hanya dengan menggunakan satu lengan.

_**ZRASH!— CRASH!— JRASH!— ZRUASH!—** _

**"KE—KEPARAAAAAAT!"** Sekelompok target yang tidak rela menunggu pasrah memutuskan untuk memberi perlawanan. Namun tanpa senjata untuk mempertahankan hidup, tindakan impulsif yang dilakukan jadi terkesan bunuh diri.

_**BATS!** _

Itachi bergerak gesit menghampiri target sasaran.

_**PYASH!** _

SPAS-12 berganti pedang _katana_ yang bagian gagang maupun bilahnya berwarna hitam kelam.

_**SYAT!—** _

_**ZRAASH!** _

Dengan kecepatan menakutkan, ia menebas setiap anggota tubuh tanpa memberi sedikit pun celah perlawanan. Serpihan daging bertebaran. Darah memercik. Merah segar memoles lorong dengan aroma _harum_ kesukaan si pirang yang mulai merasakan riak kecil dari racun kendali pada tubuh Itachi.

_Apa yang kulakukan ...?_

Kesadaran yang tertelan kegelapan, sedikit demi sedikit merangkak naik ke permukaan.

_Kenapa aku menebas orang-orang ini ...?_

"Ku—Kumohon ...! Ja—Jangan bunuh aku ...! **JANGAN BUNUH A** **—** "

_**ZLEB!—** _

Ujung tajam pedang menerobos rongga mulut, menembus belakang kepala, membawa kematian instan.

_**CRATS!** _

_Ini tidak benar ... Targetku ... Targetku bukanlah mereka ..._

"AKU TIDAK MAU MATI! AKU TIDAK MAU MATI! AKU TI— **GHAK!** "

Batang leher tertusuk sempurna. Posisi bilah pedang diputar dalam luka—menjadikan sisi tajam kini menghadap bagian atas.

_**GRRT!—** _

Genggaman mengerat. Kepala sang korban terbelah dua dengan satu kali tebasan vertikal kuat.

_**ZRATSS!** _

_Targetku ... bukanlah mereka ..._ _**Bukan mereka!** _

_**ZAP!—** _

"Hei ... Kenapa kau berhenti, _Nii-san_? Tinggal dia saja yang tersisa untuk kau habisi." Iris merah memandang sinis seorang pria yang berdiri gentar di hadapan Itachi. "Ayo ... Cepat tusuk matanya dengan pedang itu." Si pirang memprovokasi. "Atau kau bisa membunuhnya dengan satu tembakan _shotgun_ di kepala."

_**PYASH!** _

Pedang _katana_ tergantikan _combat shotgun_ dalam sekejap. Si pirang tersenyum senang. Namun senyuman itu berubah hambar saat Itachi mendekat gesit, lalu mengarahkan moncong senjata tepat pada dahi target sesungguhnya.

_**CRAK!** _

"Wah, wah, wah ... Selamat, _Nii-san_. Kau adalah orang pertama yang bisa memperoleh kesadaran kembali tanpa aku menghapus hipnotis perintah absolut padamu. Tapi ...," _ruby_ yang terhapus safir menatap lurus, "... sepertinya kau kesulitan untuk mempertahankannya secara stabil."

"Diam kau!" suara bariton mendesis tajam.

"Haaa ... Ini akan sangat merepotkan." Si pirang menghela napas.

_**TAP.** **TAP!** **—**_

_**GRAB!** _

_**CREKK!** _

Itachi terkejut saat pemuda berusia sembilan belas tahun itu sengaja menempelkan moncong _shotgun_ pada tengah dahinya.

"Silakan tembak aku, _Nii-san_ ," nada ringan bergumam.

"..."

"Kenapa diam? Apa kau terlalu takut?"

"Dalam mimpimu, bocah!" _Trigger_ bersiap ditekan, namun niat itu dihentikan paksa. Seluruh sistem gerak Itachi diambil kendali suatu eksistensi asing yang menyebar di dalam tubuh.

"Semenjak aku menggigit dan menghisap darahmu, saat itu pula aku telah menguasaimu." Sorot tatapan intens memaku iris hitam agar tidak berpaling darinya. **"Tidak baik memulai pesta tanpa penutupan yang meriah. Turuti perintahku** **—** **dan selesaikan tugasmu,** _ **Nii-san**_ **."** Suara si pirang bergema memenuhi pikiran.

Kesadaran terlepas—moncong senjata beralih pada target sebaliknya.

_**TAP. TAP. TAP. TAP ...** _

Langkah kaki sang _shinigami_ terdengar menyesakkan.

_**TAP. TAP!—** _

"Ja—Jangan ...! Ku—Kumohon ...! A—Aku ... Aku ... AKU INGIN TETAP HI—"

_**DOR!** _

_**ZRASHH!** _

SPAS-12 menghancurkan wajah. Cipratan darah membuncah layaknya kembang api. Pesta berkabung pun segera memasuki puncak acara yang dinanti.

_**Sret ...** _

Si pirang menggulung sedikit lengan jas beserta kemeja kanannya. Sebuah _silver_ _bracelet_ terlihat melingkari pas pergelangan tangan. Benda yang merupakan _pocket dimension_ itu berpendar kebiruan.

_**PYASH!** _

Dua kotak kaca berukuran sedang dikeluarkan. Di dalamnya berisi setumpuk kelereng berwarna merah kehitaman.

_**TREK!** _

Tutup kotak pertama dibuka. Tumpukan kelereng digulir ke atas lantai. Benda bulat itu bertransformasi menjadi puluhan laba-laba yang segera bergerak cepat memenuhi lorong—diiringi senandung ringan si pirang yang kini menggulirkan isi kotak kaca kedua di dalam ruang komunitas.

" _Frère Jacques, Frère Jacques. Dormez-vous? Dormez-vous? Sonnez les matines! Sonnez les matines! Ding, dang, dong. Ding, dang, dong ..._ "

Senandung terhenti, si pirang meraih _mp3_ _player_ dalam saku celana yang kemudian dihubungkan dengan sebuah speaker mini. Kedua benda ditaruh di atas mayat salah satu penjaga pintu. _Track_ musik yang dipilih adalah _Violin Sonata in G minor_ \- _Devil's_ _Thrill_ karya Giuseppe Tartini.

_**SRAK!** _

Kartu khusus akses elevator hanya dipegang oleh penjaga pintu. Setelah mengambil benda tersebut dalam saku jas mayat, si pirang pun meraih SPAS-12 dari genggaman Itachi, lalu mengarahkan moncong senjata itu tepat pada jantungnya.

_**CRAK!** _

"Aku tidak punya dendam padamu, _Nii-san_. Hanya saja, peranmu cukup sampai di sini."

_**GRRT!—** _

Gagang senjata digenggam erat. Telunjuk kanan melingkari _trigger_. Satu tembakan eksekusi siap dilakukan—hingga secercah perasaan ragu menggoyahkan segala keputusan.

"ARGH! SIAL ...! ADA APA DENGANKU?!" Mengacak rambut frustasi, pergelangan tangan kiri Itachi ditarik paksa mengikuti langkah kaki tergesa-gesa. Tiga belas menit, tiga puluh satu detik—merupakan lama durasi sonata indah tersebut mengalun. Dan sebatas itu pula, waktu yang diberikan bagi mereka untuk dapat meloloskan diri.

Menit ketiga, detik ketiga puluh dua ...

Tahap kedua sonata pun dimulai.

Keraguan yang sempat menguasai—membuang sejumlah waktu berharga. Namun riak kecil yang dirasakan kembali, berhasil menghentikan langkah kaki di antara gelimpangan mayat berpadu aroma karat.

Darah dan kematian ...

Pemilik harum tubuh yang ia sukai, telah meraih kesadaran miliknya untuk kedua kali.

_**PYASH!** _

Cincin titanium berpendar. Pedang _katana_ berada dalam kuasa genggaman. Iris biru melirik tak percaya. Iris hitam menatap penuh amarah.

_**BATS!** _

Bilah pedang diayun kilat mengincar leher sasaran.

_**SRAT!** _

Bergerak gesit merendahkan tubuh, si pirang berhasil menghindar tepat waktu. Celah yang sedikit terbuka menjadi kesempatan emas di depan mata. SPAS-12 pun diarahkan garang pada si penyerang lemah pertahanan. Akan tetapi ...

_**Srak!— SYAT!** _

... kemampuan cepat membaca situasi refleks mengubah sudut kuda-kuda serta posisi tangan—membuat arah serangan efektif yang menebas telak senjata pengancam nyawa sebanyak dua bagian.

_**PRAKK!** _

"Tch!" Si pirang berdecih kesal. Sementara batas waktu kian menyempit tanpa jeda.

_Jika aku terus menghindar, ini akan berakhir buruk!_

Iris biru menatap tanpa ragu. Serangan penghabisan dilancarkan pada target bergeming. Ujung pedang menerjang lurus. Sasarannya adalah jantung. Namun niat itu tergagalkan penuh. Sistem gerak tubuh tiba-tiba menentang kuat—membuat upaya Itachi mencapai sebuah titik buntu.

_**ZAP!—** _

_Lagi ...?! Bocah ini ... Apa yang dia lakukan padaku?!_

"Aku telah menyebar laba-laba peledak ke seluruh area komunitas," nada ringan bergumam tenang. Iris hitam Itachi beralih fokus pada robot peledak yang merayapi dinding dan juga langit-langit. "Meski ukuran mereka termasuk kecil, tapi daya hancur yang dihasilkan sanggup membuat gedung ini rata dengan tanah."

Senjata api yang telah rusak dijatuhkan.

_**Trak!** _

" _Timer_ mundur bertumpu pada sonata yang dimainkan. Ketika alunan terhenti, pemicu pada _player_ akan memancing sistem penghancuran diri." Seringai lebar tersungging. Iris biru menatap penuh arti.

"Kau bermaksud menawariku kerja sama, bocah?"

"Kalau kau bisa menangkap apa yang kumaksud, itu akan lebih menghemat waktu." Si pirang tersenyum tipis. "Kondisi tubuhmu tidak bisa kujelaskan detail dalam situasi ini." Itachi terkejut saat apa yang mengganjal pikirannya sedari tadi terbaca telak. "Menit ketujuh, detik kedelapan belas. Tahap ketiga sonata telah dimulai. Waktu tersisa, enam menit, tiga belas detik."

_Berpura-pura menyetujui lalu berusaha mengambil kesempatan untuk membunuhnya, kemungkinan besar tubuhku akan berakhir sama. Alih-alih membunuhku atau meninggalkanku dalam kondisi tak bergerak di tempat ini, dia malah menawariku kerja sama?_

"Mati konyol bukanlah keputusan terbaik. Apa jawabanmu, _Nii-san_?"

"Kau pikir, aku punya pilihan?" Iris hitam menatap datar. Ekspresi si pirang terlihat senang. Sistem gerak tubuh kembali normal. Pedang _katana_ diselimuti pendaran cahaya sebelum memasuki dimensi penyimpanan.

_**Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap!** _

Melangkah mendekat, si pirang bersiul singkat. Laba-laba peledak di sekitar pintu elevator beranjak menyingkir. Tombol tunggal ditekan. Pintu akses terbuka.

_**Sraaak ...** _

Berbeda dari elevator jalur masuk yang hanya menggunakan lantai pijakan sebagai transportasi, elevator ini berbentuk sangkar besi seperti elevator pada umumnya.

_**SRAT!** _

Kartu khusus digesekan pada slot di samping kanan tombol. Memasuki elevator, pintu akses pun menutup. Kotak besi bergerak otomatis mencapai jalur keluar yang dituju.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Ting!** _

_**Sraaak ...** _

Lokasi tembus mereka adalah ruang penyimpanan _wine_ yang bertempat di tingkat empat belas. Ruangan itu berukuran luas. Terdapat barisan rak di mana botol-botol _wine_ diletakkan terorganisir berdasar kategori merek dan tahun pembuatan—juga pengatur suhu pada salah satu dinding demi menjaga kesejukan agar kualitas _wine_ tetap terjaga.

_**CKLEK!** _

Membuka pintu ruang, lorong panjang menyambut mereka berdua dalam keheningan. Batin Itachi pun mengutuk habis sang pemilik gedung yang merancang kerumitan konyol hanya untuk sebuah komunitas ilegal.

_**ZRUUUT!** _

Jaring merah kehitaman tiba-tiba saja mulai merambat memenuhi lorong.

"Laba-laba peledak itu bukan hanya sekedar merayapi area penyebaran, tetapi juga menanamkan jaring ke seluruh bagian gedung dalam kecepatan mengerikan. Pada awalnya, jaring tersebut tak kasat mata. Jika sudah mencapai tahap perwujudan, maka waktu yang tersisa nyaris mencapai limit!"

"Berapa lama lagi?"

"Dua menit, tujuh belas detik."

_**DAP! DAP! DAP! DAP! DAP!** _

_**ZRAK!** _

Berbelok gesit pada tikungan, sebuah dinding terpampang beberapa meter di hadapan mereka. Sekilas jalur itu tampak seperti sebuah jalan buntu. Namun ketika sensor terpasang menangkap keberadaan seseorang—ruang tersembunyi di balik dinding yang bergeser pun menjadi suatu pemandangan familiar.

_**GRAKK!** _

_**DAP!—** _

Yamanaka Fū menyambut kedatangan mereka dalam keterkejutan. Sepasang pemuda yang ia yakini sebagai salah satu _host_ dan pengunjung komunitas tiba tergesa dengan penampilan berhias darah. Sepenggal pertanyaan pun hendak terlontar untuk menyelidik situasi—tapi niat itu terbungkam ratusan jaring aneh pengundang _horror_ pada diri.

_**GRAB!** _

Itachi memeluk erat pinggang si pirang, menggendong tubuh yang ternyata berbobot ringan itu dalam posisi _bridal_ , lalu membawanya lari menerobos kaca jendela untuk terjun bebas dari ketinggian gedung.

_**PRANGG!** _

"UWAAAAAA! YANG BENAR SAJA! KALAU KAU MAU BUNUH DIRI, JANGAN BAWA-BAWA AKU!" protes si pirang yang refleks merangkul leher Itachi sambil memejamkan kedua mata.

"Sebaiknya kau diam saja, bocah!"

Angin malam memberi tamparan kuat pada tubuh. Gaya gravitasi menarik mereka untuk menghantam permukaan bumi. Dua tembakan cahaya meluncur cepat dari _pocket dimension_ pada jari—sebelum berbalik arah layaknya bumerang—melingkupi kedua kaki Itachi dengan mekanisme sebuah alat canggih.

Wujudnya adalah selongsong _mechanical legs_ dari bagian telapak hingga setengah paha. Didesain _slim_ dan ringan agar bisa bergerak mudah di udara. Warna dominannya hitam metalik dipadu alur cahaya _violet_ bak pembuluh darah. Terbuat dari campuran metal khusus yang mampu meredam serangan dari luar—juga dilengkapi sistem _booster_ berkekuatan besar yang memungkinkan si pengguna berselancar gesit dalam kecepatan menakjubkan.

_**WUUNG!** _

_Mechanical legs_ diaktifkan.

Iris biru yang tersembunyi menampakan warnanya. Binar takjub menyambut luasnya hamparan langit malam. Hembusan angin dingin menembus serat _fabric_ pakaian. Namun kehangatan seseorang yang membawanya terbang tinggi menjelajah angkasa—telah memberikan padanya seulas rasa nyaman menenangkan.

Sedetik kemudian ...

_**PYASSHH!** _

... sonata pemicu pun mencapai akhir. Punggung laba-laba peledak mengeluarkan sinar terang, mengirim getaran pada jaring yang terbentuk sempurna menyelimuti gedung. Guncangan besar dirasakan dalam radius 3.28 km. Jerit panik membahana, ledakan kolosal menggelegar dahsyat ke permukaan dari kedalaman tanah.

_**DUAAAARRRRRR!** _

Itachi terbang menjauh secepat mungkin dari lokasi berbahaya.

Gelombang kejut yang menghempaskan udara keluar dari pusat ledakan menciptakan kerusakan begitu parah. Satu ledakan pun disusul rantai ledakan lain—membuat Gedung _Dystopia_ bagaikan sebuah bom raksasa di tengah kota.

_**DAR! DAR! DAR! DAR! DUAAARRRR!** _

Efek ledakan yang dihasilkan tidak hanya merusak susunan gedung tapi juga menambah intensitas daya hempas.

_**BLASSTT!** _

Itachi mengalami hilang keseimbangan. Bagian punggungnya seperti terhantam kekuatan besar meskipun ia telah menghindar jauh. Menahan rasa sakit pada tubuh, _mechanical legs_ segera bermanuver demi menstabilkan lajunya kembali.

_**FWOOSH!** _

Dalam waktu singkat, suhu udara di sekitar area ledakan meningkat drastis. Asap panas kemerahan membumbung tinggi—membentuk ribuan miniatur _lycoris radiata_ yang mekar indah membungkus rangka gedung hancur berkeping-keping.

"Kau tahu, _Nii-san_." Iris biru menoleh ke arah _dystopia_ menakutkan dari balik sisi kiri leher Itachi. "Sejumlah legenda mengatakan, ketika kau melihat seseorang yang tidak bisa kau temui lagi, Bunga _Lycoris_ akan mekar sepanjang perjalananmu." Aroma darah tercium pekat. "Bunga ini juga dikatakan sebagai pemandu bagi arwah orang mati menuju reinkarnasi selanjutnya." Tangan kanan si pirang menyentuh punggung Itachi yang dipenuhi cairan merah segar. "Karena bentuk asap yang menyerupai bunga tersebut, maka laba-laba peledak itu dinamakan _Red Spider Lily_..."

Rangkulan tangan kiri si pirang pada leher sedikit mengerat.

"Hei, _Nii-san_ ... Apa kau akan mati? Tubuhmu ... sudah mencapai batas."

"Tutup mulutmu, bocah ..." Jarak tarikan napas mulai merapat. Pandangan semakin mengabur. Ingin ia melepaskan gendongan—membiarkan pemuda beriris biru itu terjatuh keras menghempas tanah. Akan tetapi, tubuh miliknya sama sekali tidak mengizinkan. Niat menguasai hidup Sang _Kitsune_ , telah berbalik kenyataan bahwa ia-lah yang kini dikuasai sang entitas penebar _terror_.

"Aku tidak akan mati ... Tidak akan ... sebelum aku membunuh ... mu ..."

_Aku bisa saja meninggalkanmu di sana, tapi yang kulakukan adalah meraih serta membawamu meloloskan diri bersamaku. Hei ... katakan padaku, bocah ... Apakah hati ataukah keinginan tubuhku yang merengkuhmu saat itu?_

Kesadaran menghilang.

_Mechanical legs_ lalai kendali.

Fungsi aktif terhenti.

Tubuh tersebut terjatuh dari atas ketinggian langit. Gendongan terlepas, mereka berdua terpisah cepat di udara.

Namun sebelum rentang jarak kian menjauh, si pirang mengubah posisi tubuh menjadi satu garis lurus. Kepala menghadap ke bawah, sosok itupun segera menungkik tajam dalam kecepatan tinggi.

_**SYAT!** _

Merentangkan kedua tangan, ia berusaha menggapai sosok Itachi.

_**GRAB!** _

"Aku mendapatkanmu, _Nii-san_ ," nada lembut bergumam pelan. Direngkuhnya tubuh itu dalam pelukan, sebelum mereka terjatuh pada area _rooftop_ sebuah gedung pencakar langit—di mana si pirang mengambil peran sebagai alas hidup yang meredam tumbukan saat pendaratan terjadi.

_**BRUAGHH!** _

Retakan besar tercipta. Darah mengalir, membentuk sebuah genangan kental. Sepasang iris biru meredup, menampakan kekosongan tanpa secercah cahaya hidup.

Tubuh itu terdiam. Tubuh itu telah mati ...

Tidak.

Tubuh itu terdiam. Tubuh itu beregenerasi.

_**Sruuut ...** _

Genangan darah menyerap cepat ke dalam luka yang menutup singkat. Detak jantung memperoleh ritmenya secara bertahap. Deru napas berhembus stabil. Tulang yang mengalami kerusakan tersusun normal. Sel-sel cedera terpulihkan. Iris biru pun menampakan kembali binar kehidupan.

"Haaa ... Meski luka bisa menghilang, yang namanya rasa sakit tetap saja menyebalkan." Sorot mata menatap bosan. "Omong-omong, _Nii-san_ ...," si pirang melirik sosok yang tak sadarkan diri di atas tubuhnya, "... kau sangat berat."

Mengambil posisi duduk, tubuh Itachi pun dibaringkan perlahan.

_**Srat.** _

"Nadinya ... lemah sekali." Denyut arteri _carotis_ pada leher diperiksa seksama. "Bilang kau tidak akan mati sebelum membunuhku, tapi pada kenyataannya, kau kini berada di batas tepian hidup." Iris biru menatap lurus. Senyum tipis terulas sendu. "Ini adalah balas budi atas pertolonganmu. Aku tidak akan membiarkan kau mati. Walau setelah ini, kau tak bisa lagi menggapai identitas manusiamu, _Nii-san_."

Menggigit pergelangan tangan kiri miliknya, cairan darah dihisap dan ditahan sejenak dalam mulut. Jemari kanan menekan kedua sisi rahang Itachi demi membuka sedikit jalur masuk. Meniadakan jarak wajah, _elexir_ kehidupan pun diminumkan paksa lewat sebuah ciuman lembut.

_Di saat kau terbangun nanti, ayo kita lakukan permainan lain yang lebih menarik lagi,_ Nii _-_ san _..._

\- Yakumo -

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tiga jam kemudian ...

Zona X-7, di sebuah kediaman megah yang terletak di pinggir selatan kota ...

_**SRAK!** _

Sekat _fusuma_ berlukis alam musim gugur bergeser. Seorang wanita beriris hijau memasuki _zashiki_ (ruang tamu ala Jepang) bergaya tradisional-modern. Di tengah ruang terdapat sebuah meja kopi yang dikelilingi empat kursi rendah tanpa kaki dan sandaran lengan. _Tatami_ berkualitas tinggi terpasang rapi. _Tokonoma_ (titik pusat dari _zashiki_ ) dihiasi _kakejiku_ (lukisan gulung dinding) serta _ikebana_ yang dirangkai cantik. Tidak jauh dari meja kopi, terdapat pintu _shōji_ yang menghubungkan dengan sebuah teras—juga pemandangan indah _karesansui_ (taman batu Jepang) bernuansa asri.

Wanita pemilik surai merah marun itu memiliki penampilan anggun terkesan seduktif.

_Kimono_ putih bermotif kupu-kupu membalut tubuh proporsional—di mana bagian kerah busana itu sengaja dipakai menuruni bahu—memperlihatkan _bra_ hitam serta belahan dada sempurna yang berada di baliknya.

Warna hitam senada juga terlihat pada _nagajuban_ (dalaman sebelum memakai _kimono_ ), serta _obi_ dengan letak simpul ikatan berkebalikan. Alih-alih di belakang, simpul _obi_ itu diletakkan pada bagian depan—dibentuk layaknya sebuah pita besar menjuntai yang menghiasi manis pinggang ramping ideal.

_**Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap ...** _

Ujung panjang _kimono_ menyapu lantai seiring langkah kaki berselubung _tabi_ yang mendekati eksistensi lain bersurai pirang. Kedua tangan menggenggam nampan berisi dua buah _tokkuri_ (botol keramik kecil), satu buah _o-choko_ (cangkir _sake_ kecil), dan satu kaleng jus jeruk.

_**Trak.** _

Nampan ditaruh di atas meja. Sang pemilik rumah mengambil duduk pada kursi di hadapan sang tamu. Kaleng jus disodorkan, sosok itu meraihnya sambil memasang senyum tipis.

"Terima kasih, _Nee-san_."

"Jadi ...," salah satu botol keramik diambil, _sake_ dituang pada cangkir, "... kekacauan seperti apa yang kau buat kali ini, Naruto?" nada interogasi bertanya datar.

"Hanya menyalakan _kembang api besar_ untuk meramaikan suasana malam." Si pirang yang dipanggil dengan nama aslinya tersebut membalas santai. "Kau tahu, _Nee-san_. _Red Spider Lily_ hasil kreasi Deidara benar-benar sangat keren!" Cengiran ala Cheshire diberikan. Iris biru berbinar cerah.

Terumi Mei menghela napas. Wanita yang merupakan satu dari pimpinan empat mafia besar ini memasang ekspresi lelah.

"Caramu memenuhi permintaanku itu terlalu berlebihan."

"Yang penting, permintaan _Nee-san_ terpenuhi. Dan aku sudah memberikan diskon untuk biaya pelaksanaan misiku. Shimura Danzo sudah kubunuh. Segala properti berharganya sudah kurusak. _Nee-san_ bisa segera memulai pelebaran wilayah kekuasaan."

"Diskon sebagai ganti biaya menginap malam ini?"

"Tepat," nada riang membalas ringan. "Aku yakin _Nee-san_ tidak akan menolak tawaranku. Lagipula, aku membawa serta seseorang yang **sangat tampan** bersamaku." Penekanan pada kata "sangat tampan" membuat wanita itu tersedak _sake_ yang diminumnya.

"UHUK! UHUK!"

"Ao- _Nii_ menceritakan banyak hal padaku. Tentang kesukaan _Nee-san_ akan pria tampan, juga impian _Nee-san_ untuk segera menikah."

_**PRAK!** _

_O-choko_ dalam genggaman hancur menjadi serpihan kecil. Diambilnya ponsel pada kantung lengan _kimono_. Dicarinya kontak seseorang bernama Ao. Nada sambung ditunggu sabar. Pihak yang dihubungi pun menerima panggilan.

[ _"_ Moshi _,_ moshi _!_ Ojou _, ada apa anda menghubungi sa_ _—"_ ]

**"Mati kau!"**

[ _"Eh?! Apa?!_ Ojou _, kenapa an_ _—"_ ]

_**PIP!** _

Saluran ponsel diputus. Berdeham sejenak, sorot mata menatap serius.

"Bagaimana kalau aku memberikan penawaran yang lebih baik, bocah?"

"Penawaran?"

Satu kali anggukan mantap, sorot mata semakin mengintimidasi.

"Berikan pemuda itu padaku, dan akan kugandakan upah bayaranmu."

"Aku menolak."

"Ke—Kenapa?" Paras wajah berubah masam.

"Karena dia milikku." Iris biru menatap dingin. "Aku tidak suka apa yang menjadi milikku diambil ataupun diserahkan pada pihak lain." Bibir itu tersenyum manis.

"Ternyata buronan S _Class_ pemerintah adalah bocah yang egois." Terumi Mei tertawa geli. "Selain membuat kekacauan sesuka hatimu, kau juga menerima pekerjaan membunuh berdasar upah bayaran dan tingkat menarik yang ditawarkan." Iris hijau menatap lembut. "Hei, bocah ... Apa kau akan menghancurkanku jika suatu saat nanti seorang klien memintamu?"

"Jawabanku adalah tidak." Iris biru mengalihkan fokus pada pemandangan _karesansui_. "Kau seorang yang memungut dan merawatku tujuh tahun lalu. Aku bukanlah tipe yang akan menggigit balik orang yang telah berbuat baik padaku. Kecuali ...," arah fokus beralih, sorot mata menatap intens, "... kau yang terlebih dahulu mengkhianatiku, _Nee-san_."

"Be-gi-tu, ya ..." Bibir berpoles gincu tipis menyeringai senang. "Kau memang bocah menarik, Naruto." Satu _tokkuri_ _sake_ diteguk habis. Semburat merah menghiasi pipi. Pengaruh alkohol, namun wanita itu tidak mabuk. "Omong-omong, apa kau sudah mendapatkan ingatan masa lalumu?" nada datar bertanya. "Yang kau ingat dari memori tertinggal hanyalah namamu saja, 'kan?"

"Aku belum mendapatkannya ... atau lebih tepat, aku malas mencarinya." Tangan kanan menopang dagu. "Bagiku ... tidak memiliki memori masa lalu bukanlah perkara besar ..."

\- Yakumo -

Satu jam kemudian ...

_**CKLEK!** _

Pintu sebuah kamar terbuka. Sosok bersurai pirang melangkah masuk. Pintu ditutup rapat, langkah kaki _estinto_ bergerak mendekat. Tujuannya adalah sosok pemuda yang terbaring di atas ranjang berukuran luas. Berbeda dengan ruang tamu bernuansa tradisional-modern, kamar itu bergaya artistik dengan sentuhan Eropa klasik.

Lantai _parquet_ berwarna cokelat gelap. Karpet bertekstur halus diaplikasikan pada daerah bawah hingga sekitar ranjang berukiran floral indah pada bagian dipan. Empat tiang bermotif ukiran serupa menyangga kanopi berselubung kain kelambu transparan yang terikat pada masing-masing sisi tiang.

Furnitur-furnitur di dalam sana semuanya memiliki ukiran keemasan. Baik meja _nacas_ , sofa malas, maupun lemari besar berpintu empat.

_Wallpaper_ cokelat lembut menambah kesan betah. Langit-langit kamar dibentuk menyerupai kubah—di mana rangkaian ornamen antik berpadu megah corak lidah api yang mengelilingi latar belakang _violet_ kelabu tua.

Lampu kristal gantung di tengah ruang, lukisan-lukisan mahal pada dinding—menjadikan kamar mewah itu terkesan elegan, _glamour_ , dan juga berseni.

" _London ba shi o chi ru, o chi ru, o chi ru. London ba shi o chi ru, My Fair Lady_ ..." Si pirang bersenandung kecil. Langkah itu akhirnya mencapai tempat yang dituju. Melepas alas kaki lalu menaiki ranjang, ia merangkak perlahan mendekati sang pangeran tidur. Sedikit menundukkan wajah, senyum antusias pun terulas manis penuh ketertarikan.

_Dia memiliki bulu mata yang panjang ..._

Jemari kanan menyentuh garis melintang pada sisi kiri wajah.

_Apa ini ...? Keriput ...?_

Iris biru menatap penasaran.

_Hmm ... daripada disebut keriput, sepertinya lebih mirip tanda seperti pada wajahku._

Menjauhkan jarak, cincin titanium menjadi objek menarik selanjutnya.

_**Srut.** _

Benda tersebut dilepas dari lingkaran jari manis.

_Gedung_ Dystopia _menempatkan_ scanner _pemeriksa pada pintu masuk_ lobby _._ Pocket dimension _yang berisi senjata akan ditahan selama si pengunjung berada di dalam gedung. Hal itu dimaksudkan untuk mencegah kekacauan tidak diinginkan yang bisa membuat tempat tersebut menjadi sorotan hukum._

_Oleh karena itu, meskipun_ Black Paradise _adalah komunitas ilegal, tidak ada satupun tamu yang memperoleh kepemilikan senjata jenis apapun. Fakta bahwa cincin ini mampu lolos_ _—_ _berarti dia atau seseorang telah memodifikasinya secara khusus_ _—_ _sama seperti_ pocket dimension _yang kumiliki._

_Dan sepengetahuanku, di negeri ini, hanya_ Nee _-_ san _seorang yang dapat memodif ulang susunan mekanisme rumit sebuah_ pocket dimension _—k_ _arena dia-lah sang pencipta benda praktis tersebut. Tapi menilai dari situasi, dapat tertangkap jelas, kalau_ Nee _-_ san _sama sekali tidak mengenalnya._

_Jadi ... kemungkinan besar ... laki-laki ini yang melakukan perombakan sendiri._

Cincin titanium dikenakan si pirang pada telunjuk kanan.

Beranjak dari ranjang, saklar lampu dipadamkan.

_**Pats!** _

Kembali berjalan, ia pun menyibak selimut, lalu berbaring di samping kiri Itachi sambil merapatkan tubuh pada kehangatan yang ia suka.

Sedikit demi sedikit, kelopak matanya kian memberat.

Rasa kantuk menguasai.

Kesadaran pun terbang menuju alam mimpi.

\- Yakumo -

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Apa ini ...? Teksturnya lumayan lembut dan enak dipeluk ... Aromanya ... Aroma ini ... seperti aroma citrus ..._

Sepasang mutiara hitam keluar dari persembunyian. Sorot mata dikuasai kantuk menatap sayu permukaan _wallpaper_ dinding—diikuti sejumlah furnitur klasik yang seingatnya tidak pernah ia miliki dalam kamar.

Apa ia sedang berilusi ...?

Sudah pasti ini adalah ilusi. Kamar miliknya itu bergaya sederhana. Bukan bernuansa _gothic_ seperti kediaman bangsawan pada era Victorian.

Menutup mata untuk kembali terlelap, Itachi pun memeluk hangat sesuatu di dekatnya yang masih ia anggap sebagai guling. Hingga ...

"Ngh."

... suara desahan halus membuat sepasang kelopak yang mulai memberat berubah bobot menjadi seringan kapas.

Itachi mematung pada posisi tidur miring menghadap samping kiri. Ia merasakan sesuatu menggeliat dalam pelukannya—disusul sembulan helaian pirang pembangkit firasat buruk—memicu gerak refleks lengan kanan untuk segera menyibak selimut.

_**BATS!** _

Ibarat menemukan sesosok hantu mengerikan yang ikut tidur bersamamu—itulah perasaan yang melingkupi diri Itachi saat ini. Berusaha membedah lapisan memori demi mengisi celah kosong dalam pikiran, iris hitam menelisik setiap sudut kamar asing yang pada kenyataannya bukanlah sepenggal ilusi.

Apa yang terjadi ...? Bagaimana ia bisa sampai di tempat ini ...?

Beranjak dari atas ranjang, kulit punggung ber- _tribal tattoo_ diterpa kesejukan. Pandangan datar membelalak menyadari kondisi tubuh yang kini bertelanjang dada.

Melirik ke arah si pirang ... tidak memperbaiki suasana. Dahi itu berkerut dalam melihat eksistensi yang hanya mengenakan busana kemeja putih kebesaran menutupi hingga sebatas paha.

Jika menilai melalui sudut pandang orang ketiga secara mentah, mereka berdua tampak seperti sepasang kekasih _pasca_ berhubungan intim level pemula.

Menurut pernyataan **sesat** Kisame, melakukan hubungan tanpa menanggalkan seluruh pakaian dapat memberikan sensasi unik dibanding melakukannya secara _full naked_.

Terdapat tiga poin utama yang merupakan landasan kebanggaan.

Pertama, suhu panas yang tertahan serat kain mampu meningkatkan intensitas pembakaran kalori. Kedua, menambah kualitas gesekan penjaga meteran _libido_ tetap meninggi. Ketiga, metode ini terlihat jauh lebih seksi!

Yah, apapun itu, bukankah ini kesempatan emas bagimu untuk menghabisi target buruan serta memperoleh bayaran atas diselesaikannya misi, Itachi?

"..."

Seringai jahat tersungging. Sebuah senjata bersiap diekstrak. Namun kenyataan pahit tak disangka sukses memberinya tohokan telak. _Pocket dimension_ beralih kepemilikan. Tali kesabaran rapuh terputus tanpa sisa. Barisan gigi bergemertak. Kedua tangan mengepal erat.

"Nng ..."

Kehangatan yang disukai si pirang telah menghilang. Rasa kantuk perlahan menguap ditelan ketidaknyamanan suhu. _Cermin biru_ menampakan binar indahnya. Sementara _cermin_ _hitam_ melirik benda tajam berkilau tersapu cahaya mentari pagi.

" _Nii_ ... _san_ ...?"

Ia hanya menemukan sisi kosong dari ranjang luas.

Pandangan bertahap naik, bertumpu pada sepasang kaki berbalut celana panjang hitam, otot perut atletis, dada bidang kokoh, leher lezat untuk digigit, paras tampan dingin, serta sorot mata sinis yang menatap intens tanpa berkedip.

_**Srak.** _

Bangkit dalam posisi duduk, si pirang menguap lebar. Salah satu sisi kemeja meluncur turun menuruni bahu. Helaian rambut membentuk gaya berantakan lucu. Mengusap mata lalu menguap untuk kedua kalinya, tatapan jernih membalas tanpa dosa—memicu tungku amarah Itachi terbakar hingga mencapai panas maksimal. " _Ohayou_ , _Nii_ —"

_**BATS!** _

Gunting di atas meja _nacas_ diraih gesit.

_**GRAP!—** _

Tangan kanan mencengkram kuat leher si pirang—

_**BRUGH!** _

—lalu mendorong tubuh itu jatuh terlentang menghadapnya.

"Ukh ..."

Serangan tersebut tidak diantisipasinya. Kecepatan itu tidak diduganya. Rasa sakit yang melingkupi leher tidak mampu menghapus ekspresi terkejut. Keistimewaan dimiliki menjadi penyelamat instan nyawa yang ingin dihapus habis.

_**ZAP!—** _

Sistem gerak Itachi terhenti paksa, diambil alih eksistensi asing yang merambatkan akar dalam tubuh. Perasaan _déjà vu_ menggentayangi pikiran, namun memori tersembunyi belum dapat diraih menuju permukaan. Ia sadar si pirang targetnya. Ia ingat komunitas ilegal—juga sepasang taring menggigit lehernya ... Namun tidak mengingat apa yang terjadi setelahnya.

"Hei ...," intonasi nada bergumam datar. Tidak ada lagi ekspresi terkejut pada paras manis itu. Seringai jahil kini terpatri jelas. Tatapan mata seakan merendahkan. "Apa kau begitu menyukaiku sampai berlaku seagresif ini, _Nii-san_?" nada sarkatis bertanya. Iris biru menatap lekat sosok Itachi di atas tubuhnya. Sosok yang gagal dalam usaha mengeliminasi nyawanya.

**"Apa yang telah kau lakukan padaku, bocah?!"** suara bariton berdesis berat. Cengkraman pada leher membeku kuat—begitu pula tangan yang hendak menghujam birunya safir dengan gunting tergenggam erat.

"Namaku bukan "bocah", _Nii-san_. Namaku, Naruto. Na-ru-to," koreksi si pirang tampak kesal.

"Aku tidak peduli dengan namamu. Yang kuinginkan adalah kau menjawab pertanyaanku!" Itachi berusaha menggerakan tubuhnya. Namun usahanya tidak memberikan dampak apapun—seolah ia dibelenggu oleh rantai—layaknya seekor anjing buas yang dibatasi tali kekang.

"Percuma saja ..."

Si pirang meraih gunting dalam genggaman, menjatuhkan benda itu ke bawah ranjang, lalu membalik posisi tubuh mereka.

_**BRUGH!** _

Kini ... pemuda beriris biru itu terduduk di atas perut Itachi. Punggung sedikit membungkuk, kedua telapak tangan menekan ranjang—menahan beban tubuh. Pandangan menatap lurus, sosoknya terpantul jelas pada _cermin hitam_. Nada nyaris menyerupai bisikan bergumam—melontarkan kalimat pengisi jawaban.

"... selama niat negatif itu masih ada, racun kendali dan darahku yang menyebar di dalam tubuhmu tidak akan membiarkanmu bebas, _Nii-san_."

_Racun kendali dan darah?_

"Itu merupakan keistimewaanku. Racun yang tidak akan membiarkan target terinfeksi melukai ataupun membunuh _sang majikan_ yang telah _mencemarinya_."

Paras manis sedikit mengikis jarak.

"Aku tidak memiliki memori masa lalu. Satu hal yang kuingat hanyalah namaku. Tapi meskipun tanpa kenangan ataupun informasi detail, aku sadar—mungkin itu sebuah insting—kalau aku jauh dari apa yang dinamakan "manusia"."

"Di salah satu bagian tubuhku terdapat sebuah tanda. Suatu saat, aku melihat aksi tiga orang pria yang membuang mayat seorang pemuda. Sebelum pergi, mereka masih memberinya sejumlah tendangan maupun injakan. Kata " _monster_ " pun berulang kali terucap di tengah siksaan."

Si pirang menyandarkan wajah pada pundak kiri Itachi.

"Aku mendekati mayat terbengkalai. Kondisinya sangat parah. Pada bagian tulang selangka miliknya, aku melihat sebuah tanda. Tanda serupa seperti yang terpatri padaku. Dan dari informasi yang beredar di masyarakat, aku akhirnya mengetahui arti sesungguhnya kata " _monster_ " yang mereka maksud."

Mengangkat wajah dari posisi bersandar, si pirang menurunkan sedikit kelopak bawah mata kanannya. Di sana ... tertera sebuah _barcode_ yang diukir pada bagian sklera (selaput keras/selaput putih) mata.

"251010-090121 ... adalah nomor _barcode_ milikku." Jemari kanan beralih. Kekangan Itachi dilepaskan. Kedua tangan berniat menyentuh paras rupawan minim ekspresi, namun dihentikan paksa cengkraman erat tanpa emosi.

_**GRAP!** _

" _Cinderamata Kota Neraka_ ... itu sebutan pemerintah bagi _monster_ yang diciptakan melalui _recombination_ genetik khusus. Dan kini ...," si pirang merendahkan wajah, **"... kau juga telah menjadi** _ **monster**_ **sama sepertiku,** _ **Nii-san**_ **."** Bibir merah pucat mengulum senyum. Belenggu cengkraman berubah haluan. Posisi tubuh dibalik cepat. Sang dominan meraih kembali tempat tertinggi—memenjarakan sang submisif di balik kuasa intimidasi.

_**BRUGH!** _

"Aku bukan _monster_ sepertimu!" Ekspresi wajah mengeras. Hitam menjaring biru yang memandang antusias. Biru yang menariknya ke dalam pusaran buas, menciptakan sinkronisasi dengan memori lalu yang nyaris terlepas.

"Tahap awal infeksi adalah gigitan. Tahap terakhir infeksi adalah darah. Di dalam tubuhmu sudah bersemayam _racunku_. Manusia yang kuracuni hingga tahap akhir akan mengalami mutasi." Kedua tangan kembali terulur. Kali ini, Itachi tidak menepis sentuhan entitas di bawah tubuhnya. Kehangatan membingkai wajah, mencairkan ekspresi dingin. Merongrong keingintahuan diri. Memeras dahaga kebingungan hati. Mengikis segel kabut penutup memori.

_**DEG!** _

Di sana ...

Di komunitas itu ia berdiri ...

Senjata pembantai lapar akan jiwa. Menyarangkan timah panas pada target eksekusi. Memuntahkan darah pada tubuh tersakiti. Memberikan _terror_ lewat dominasi. Menguras teriakan ratapan mati. Membangun _dystopia_ yang diinginkan sosok misteri.

Malam itu ...

Ia menjadi _shinigami_ ...

_Shinigami_ terlilit benang kendali. Tidak berkutik bagai boneka dalam peti. Racun anomali menghilangkan kesadaran diri. Menelanjangi sisi brutal dari status mati suri.

"Kau membawaku pergi bersamamu. Kau melindungiku. Terluka. Lalu terjatuh." Tangan kanan yang membingkai wajah bergerak halus, menyentuh bibir Itachi dengan jemari lembut. "Sebagai rasa terima kasihku, aku memutuskan untuk menyelamatkanmu." Sepasang taring mengintip dari balik bibir yang menyeringai senang. "Meski itu akan menghancur-leburkan jati dirimu sebagai manusia, _Nii-san_."

Merangkul leher posesif, tubuh yang terbaring perlahan bangkit. Napas hangat menampar wajah. Kecupan singkat menyapa bibir. Ekspresi terkejut dibalas tatapan pemikat raga. Biru terlukis jelas pada hitam yang terpana. Kecupan terpenggal sejenak, namun dirajut kembali ciuman dalam tak diduga.

_A—Apa-apaan bocah ini?!_

_**BATS!** _

Itachi mendorong refleks si pirang di dekatnya. Jaring-jaring tipis _saliva_ terajut hingga terkoyak mudah jarak tubuh yang merenggang kilat—meninggalkan jejak basah pada entitas pembawa sesat—menyisakan perasaan asing pada sudut hati yang dijajah amarah kuat.

"Kau boleh membenciku, mengutukku, bahkan membunuhku jika kau bisa. Tapi apapun yang _Nii-san_ lakukan, tidak akan mampu meniadakan mutasi yang telah terjadi."

Warna primer lain menyebar luas, menutupi birunya safir dengan merahnya _ruby_.

_Tidak dapat dipungkiri, jika warisan_ Yami no Kuni _memang masih tersebar di negeri ini. Kebanyakan dari warisan itu adalah mutan hasil percobaan ilegal._

_Berdasar tulisan sejarah di perpustakaan pusat, di antara mutan yang diciptakan, terdapat satu jenis spesies yang menjadi ancaman terbesar._

Senjata militer terbaik buatan pemerintah _adalah apa yang membasmi mereka._

_Menurut ciri-ciri terlihat, tidak salah lagi, bocah ini merupakan subjek selamat dari spesies yang pada dasarnya sudah musnah._

_Spesies yang telah menanamkan kutukan padaku ..._

Kenyataan jati dirinya sebagai manusia kini hancur sangatlah sulit untuk diterima. Ia terkekang—jatuh dalam perangkap maut tanpa jalan kembali. Terjebak di lubang kegelapan penuh darah serta mayat membusuk. Hanya tinggal menunggu waktu sampai kewarasan menipis—mengevolusinya bertahap menjadi seekor makhluk buas miskin nurani.

"Kau tahu, _Nii-san_. Aku telah bertemu sejumlah _monster_ yang masih bersemayam di negeri ini. Dan suatu saat, aku bertemu sesosok _monster_ pemilik kesamaan denganku. Dari dia, aku akhirnya mengetahui ... _monster_ seperti apakah aku."

_Jadi ... masih ada yang selamat selain dirinya?_

Si pirang bermaksud merangkul kembali leher Itachi. Tapi pemuda itu tiba-tiba beranjak dari atas tubuh, menghindari jangkauan, membuat ia hanya menangkap angin dalam pelukan.

"Tch!"

Iris merah menyipit—menatap sebal sosok yang kini menjauhinya.

" _Aimofagia_ atau _Blood Eating_ ...," gumam Itachi sambil melangkah tenang mendekati sesuatu yang tergeletak di bawah ranjang, "... satu dari sekian banyak spesies tercipta yang didasarkan pada makhluk mitologi penghisap darah. Di mana subjek pencemar dibekali kemampuan pengendali melalui gigitan—juga darah pemicu mutasi terhadap target infeksi tahap awal. Memperoleh peningkatan kekuatan, kecepatan, serta stamina. Peniadaan kepekaan cahaya. Regenerasi super cepat pemulih luka dalam level _microcellular_." Jemari kanan meraih benda yang dituju. "Dengan kata lain ... _Aimofagia_ ... adalah vampir _tidak sempurna_."

_Spesies itu_ tidak sempurna _, karena mereka bukanlah makhluk_ nocturnal _layaknya vampir. Tetapi karena hal itu pula, mereka menjadi spesies yang_ sempurna _._

"Aku tidak menyangka, kau mengetahuinya, _Nii-san_." Itachi terkejut saat si pirang tiba-tiba memeluk pinggangnya dari belakang. " _Aimofagia_ memanglah _tidak sempurna_. Tetapi karena _ketidaksempurnaan_ itu, aku bisa berbaur mudah dalam masyarakat, dan berburu mangsa yang diinginkan tanpa terbatas pada malam."

Kebutaan akan eksistensi memberi sengat kepalan yang menggenggam senjata tajam.

" _Nii-san_ ..." Tinggi tubuh kentara menjadi kesempatan. Punggung tegap maskulin sangat menggoda untuk diraba. Si pirang menyandarkan wajah, merasakan suhu tubuh hangat yang memberi kenyamanan jiwa.

"Apa kau ingin mencoba membunuhku lagi?" tanyanya menyelidik.

Itachi hanya terdiam menanggapi pertanyaan si pirang. Gunting tajam dalam genggaman terasa dingin menusuk kulit. Giginya bergemertak menahan kesal. Namun sekejap mata, ketenangan pun kembali berhasil menguasai diri.

"Mengingat yang telah kau lakukan padaku, tentu saja aku sangat ingin membunuhmu. Tapi meski kulakukan, tubuhku akan terkekang kembali oleh _racunmu_. Mencoba membunuh seseorang yang sudah dipastikan berakhir dengan kegagalan ... adalah tindakan sia-sia."

_Oleh karena itu, aku harus menemukan cara untuk bisa terbebas darimu. Itulah yang menjadi tujuanku saat ini ... sebelum aku menghabisi nyawamu._

Tawa kecil terdengar. Pelukan pada pinggang terlepas. Sosok si pirang melangkah ringan ke hadapan Itachi.

"Jawaban memuaskan, _Nii-san_." Ia sedikit berjinjit, mengulurkan kedua lengan, membingkai paras Itachi, lalu merapatkan jarak sambil berbisik halus. "Suka ataupun tidak ... **kau adalah milikku.** " Senyum tipis bercampur perasaan bahagia meniadakan merahnya darah—mengembalikan birunya langit yang berbinar cerah.

_**KISS!** _

Ciuman spontan lagi-lagi mengejutkan Itachi. Ciuman itu kali ini terasa memabukkan—membuat setiap pertukaran _saliva_ memberi nutrisi pada perasaan asing yang bersarang dalam hati—namun melahirkan keraguan pada tekad diyakini.

_Aku akan menemukan cara untuk menetralisir_ racun _bocah ini, meraih kesempatan membunuhnya, kemudian memperoleh bayaran atas dituntaskannya misi._

_Berkali-kali ... hal tersebut telah kutanamkan pada tekadku._

_Tapi ... kenapa ...?_

_Kenapa sekarang aku merasa ragu?_

\- Yakumo -

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dua hari berlalu semenjak insiden Gedung _Dystopia_ ...

Pihak berwenang tidak menemukan bukti apapun dari penyelidikan lokasi. Baik bangunan ataupun para korban semua musnah secara total. Tidak ada puing, jasad, maupun abu yang tersisa. Dan di hari sama dengan terjadinya insiden tersebut, Shimura Danzo ditemukan tewas termutilasi beserta para penjaga juga pelayan yang dia pekerjakan di dalam kediamannya.

Pemusnahan sempurna menyelamatkan identitas kami berdua. Mungkin lebih tepatnya hal itu melindungi identitasku—mengingat sidik jari tertinggal pada _shotgun_ yang telah kugunakan—sementara bocah ini ... akan tetap berada pada posisi aman.

Ada satu keistimewaan dimiliki setiap subjek hasil eksperimen ilegal tanpa didasarkan menurut jenis spesies mutan tertentu.

Tubuh mereka adalah _kamuflase_ terbaik.

Jemari yang tidak meninggalkan sidik jari, serta DNA yang tidak bisa diteliti. Meskipun _sample_ DNA seperti darah, jaringan lunak, tulang dan gigi, _saliva_ , akar rambut, bahkan sel kulit menjalani proses pemeriksaan, hanya akan menghasilkan satu kesimpulan jawaban.

_**Unknown.** _

\- Yakumo -

Zona X-8, 10.04 a.m ...

Pusat kota ...

Seekor burung terbang bebas beratapkan langit, ditemani gumpalan-gumpalan awan putih yang bergerak pelan dibawa hembusan angin.

Dalam jarak pandang puluhan meter jauh di atas tanah, gedung-gedung tinggi tampak bagaikan miniatur mini yang saling bertumpuk rapat—membentuk hunian kota padat berisi banyaknya kendaraan juga manusia yang melakukan aktivitas.

Sinar matahari pun terpantul pada deretan permukaan kaca bangunan—merefleksikan indahnya angkasa tanpa batas—menghasilkan biasan beraneka warna, kilau pada bahan metal, namun ketidaknyamanan bagi pemuda berusia dua puluh lima tahun yang kini berjalan lesu di samping kanan si pirang.

_Dua hari sudah aku mencari informasi detail mengenai kelemahan_ Aimofagia _, tetapi tidak ditemukan satupun titik terang._

Iris hitam melirik datar.

_Aku telah mencoba kemungkinan mengenai bagaimana jika kuciptakan suatu kejadian untuk membuat pihak lain mencelakainya?_

_Strategi itu ternyata tidak berjalan dengan baik. Malah aku sendiri yang berakhir menjadi tumbal._

Itachi tetap berekspresi _stoic_ , meski ia kini merasa frustasi.

_Entah keberapa kali aku beregenerasi dan terselamatkan dari kematian karena melindunginya._

_Jika aku tidak menghancurkan_ kekang _pada tubuhku, seumur hidup ... aku tidak akan bisa membunuhnya._

_**TAP!—** _

Langkah kaki terhenti. Pandangan Itachi beralih pada layar televisi besar yang menayangkan berita kriminalitas. Kasus tewasnya Shimura Danzo masih menjadi topik pembicaraan hangat.

"Pria tua itu memiliki semangat hidup yang tinggi. Dia masih berusaha mempertahankan nyawa selama aku memotong separuh wajahnya sedikit demi sedikit. Rasa darahnya juga tidak begitu lezat. Kalau dibandingkan dengan rasa darah _Nii-san_ , ibaratnya seperti air putih hambar melawan manisnya _strawberry sundae_."

Si pirang tersenyum lebar. Itachi menghela napas singkat. Langkah kaki terhenti kembali berjalan—menyusuri keramaian kota yang penuh sesak layaknya pasar malam.

"Kau menggunakan perumpamaan aneh, bocah."

"Naruto. Namaku bukan bocah. Tapi, Naruto." Si pirang mengernyit kesal.

[ _"Selanjutnya, kami menyiarkan berita terkait retakan besar misterius yang ditemukan pada area_ rooftop _sebuah gedung pencakar langit yang telah lama ditinggalkan ..."_ ]

"Retakan besar itu ada hubungannya dengan kita berdua, _Nii-san_ ," gumaman si pirang membuat Itachi menumpukan fokus penuh pada perkataannya. "Bukan hanya retakan saja yang dihasilkan, melainkan juga ... jejak darah."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Sesaat setelah kau tak sadarkan diri, alat yang kau pakai di kakimu itu kehilangan kendali. Kita berdua terjatuh dari atas ketinggian langit. Aku memutuskan untuk menggunakan tubuhku sebagai alas hidup. Di sanalah jejak pertama darah tercipta. Tetapi karena kemampuan regenerasi yang kumiliki, darah yang mengalir akan kembali seluruhnya padaku tanpa meninggalkan bekas."

"Jejak darah yang tertinggal pun menjadi _zero_ ," komentar Itachi.

"Tepat."

Penjelasan si pirang pun berlanjut.

"Setelah proses regenerasiku selesai, aku membaringkanmu yang mendarat di atas tubuhku. Jejak darah baru terbentuk dari luka di punggungmu, menjadikannya sebagai jejak pertama darah yang tertinggal."

Sampai sini, Itachi sudah bisa membaca situasi yang terjadi.

"Kau mencampur jejak darahku dengan darahmu sendiri?"

"Yap. Meskipun aku telah memutasimu, membutuhkan beberapa saat sampai proses mutasi sempurna. Jadi satu-satunya cara untuk menghancurkan DNA pada jejak darahmu adalah menimpanya dengan darah milikku."

_Memang benar, darah mutan bisa menghancurkan susunan DNA pada darah manusia. Dan darah_ Aimofagia _bukan hanya menghancurkan, namun juga memutasi dan menyusun ulang sel darah menjadi rangkaian baru._

_Jika dia menimpanya, berarti dia harus melukai diri. Regenerasi tubuhnya akan menarik kembali darah yang— jadi begitu. Karena itulah hanya tersisa retakan besar saja di atas sana._

"Dengan memutasi jejak darahmu, aku bisa menarik masuk darahmu ke tubuh bersama dengan darahku—membuat jejak darah tertinggal kembali menjadi _zero_."

Si pirang tersenyum manis.

"Nah, sebagai rasa terima kasih karena aku telah menyelamatkan identitasmu, ayo panggil aku dengan namaku, _Nii-san_."

Kedua pemuda berbusana musim gugur tampak beradu pandang.

Itachi kini mengenakan _t-shirt_ hitam lengan panjang tertutupi _coat_ kerah tinggi berwarna senada—begitu pula celana _jeans_ yang ia kenakan. Sedangkan si pirang mengenakan _t-shirt_ putih lengan panjang, dipadu jaket _hoodie_ hitam, serta celana _jeans_ berwarna biru gelap.

Untuk sepatu, mereka sama-sama memilih jenis _boots_ dengan _style_ berbeda.

"Panggilan bocah lebih cocok untukmu ...," gumam Itachi sambil mengalihkan pandangan—membuat si pirang menggembungkan kedua pipinya, lalu memalingkan wajah. Berawal dari sana, pembicaraan pun diisi keheningan. Hingga nada berintonasi rendah menggumamkan lanjutan kata terpenggal pada kalimat diucapkan, **"... Naruto."**

_**TAP!—** _

Langkah si pirang mendadak terhenti. Sadar akan hal tersebut, Itachi memberikan reaksi serupa. Dilihatnya sosok pemuda beriris biru itu. Didapatkannya ekspresi wajah tidak ia duga. Tatapan berbinar diliputi rasa terkejut, dibumbui semburat merah tipis penambah manis paras merona.

"Umm ..." Telunjuk kanan menggaruk pipi yang tidak gatal. "Aku senang, akhirnya kau mau memanggil namaku, _Nii-san_." Bibir merah pucat mengulas senyum. Jika diperhatikan, ia yang dikenal sebagai buronan S _class_ juga _monster_ —tidaklah jauh berbeda dengan seorang manusia normal. Itulah yang mengisi benak Itachi di mana tatapannya kini tidak bisa terlepas dari sosok pirang secerah mentari.

_**GRAP!** _

Menggandeng lengan Itachi, si pirang membawanya pergi untuk melanjutkan perjalanan. Jalur mereka pun berubah setelah sampai pada tikungan. Mengambil jalan pintas melalui sebuah gang, jajaran gedung perkantoran menjadi jalur tembus pembuka babak cerita baru.

" _Nii-san_ , lihat." Si pirang menunjuk selebaran buronan pada dinding sebuah gedung. Satu di antaranya selalu menduduki peringkat utama dalam daftar buruan paling diincar. "Padahal, sudah seminggu lebih ini _Kitsune_ tidak menampakan diri. Tapi harga nyawanya tetap saja melambung tinggi."

Itachi hanya terdiam. Iris hitam menatap lurus sosok pemuda di samping kiri. Fokus berubah pada sisi leher tanpa cela. Di sanalah untuk pertama kalinya, ia merasakan _dahaga_. Dalam pandangan terbuai aroma darah, paras tampan perlahan merendah—bermaksud menggigit, lalu meraup cairan lezat yang tersimpan dibaliknya.

_**DEG!** _

_Kewarasan_ dipaksa kembali ketika iris biru menoleh padanya. Jarak wajah terlampau dekat membuat pandangan membelalak—begitu pula iris hitam yang kini menyiratkan ketidakpercayaan.

" _Nii-san_ ... kau ..."

Itachi refleks menjauh. Ekspresinya terlihat _shock_. Ia sadar akan apa yang sempat diinginkannya tadi.

Darah.

Ia menginginkan darah pemuda ini.

"Ikut aku." Si pirang menarik Itachi pergi ke dalam celah kosong yang terbentuk dari jarak antar dua gedung tinggi. "Kemampuan racun kendali tidak diturunkan pada subjek terinfeksi pasca mutasi. Jadi ... aku mengizinkanmu untuk menghisap darahku, _Nii-san_." Mendorong Itachi merapat pada dinding, sebuah luka goresan pun dibuat pada sisi kanan leher pengundang selera.

_**TAP. TAP—** _

_**BATS!** _

"Aku tidak butuh darahmu!" Si pirang didorong menjauh. Iris hitam menatap tajam, namun tidak dapat menutupi rasa dahaga akan harumnya darah. Tenggorokannya terasa sakit juga panas seperti terisi lahar. Rentang napasnya memburu. Sepasang taring tajam _lapar_ menorehkan gigitan.

"Jika kau tahan, itu akan lebih menyiksamu."

Menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri hingga terluka, si pirang tiba-tiba menerjang Itachi, lalu menciumnya. Tindakan tidak terprediksi memperlambat antisipasi. Rasa darah terkecap— _e_ _lexir_ kehidupan memasuki sistem tubuh layaknya sebuah candu.

_**Deg. Deg. Deg ...** _

Hitam tertutup merah pekat yang berpendar dalam kegelapan. Itachi memperdalam ciuman, kemudian merapatkan jarak tubuh. Tangan kiri melingkari posesif pinggang si pirang, tangan kanan menyentuh sisi wajah yang kian menghangat. Ciuman terlepas. Untaian benang _saliva_ terlihat. Gumaman halus terdengar.

" _Nii-san_ ..."

Sisi kanan leher dijilat lembut. Sepasang taring menembus lapisan daging. Darah segar mengalir—dihisap rakus eksistensi terkalahkan oleh godaan. Kodratnya sebagai entitas peraup cairan hidup tersempurnakan. Ia terjatuh semakin dalam—terseret pusaran hasrat untuk mencicipi kelezatan itu lebih—dan lebih banyak lagi.

_**GLUK! GLUK! GLUK! GLUK!** _

"Bagaimana rasanya, _Nii-san_? Apakah darahku sangat nikmat sehingga kau meraupnya begitu banyak?"

_**GLUK! GLUK! GLUK!—** _

Gigitan terlepas. Iris hitam menatap lirih. Berniat ingin menghapus jejak darah pada sudut bibir, jilatan lembut tiba-tiba saja mengambil alih. Kedua telapak tangan si pirang menangkup paras Itachi—memberi kehangatan yang mulai ia sukai. Aroma tubuhnya. Tatapannya. Tekstur bibirnya ... Kenapa ...? Kenapa ia jadi sangat menginginkan sosok pemuda ini?

"Naruto ..."

"Melihat sorot matamu, aku mengetahui jika rasa dahagamu belum terpuaskan." Ibu jari kanan menyentuh taring Itachi. "Tapi kau tidak boleh menghisapnya terlampau banyak, karena sebagai antisipasi untuk melindungiku, racun di tubuhmu bisa mengamuk. Jika hal itu terjadi, kau akan mati." Tajamnya taring menggores permukaan kulit. Darah segar mengalir, Itachi meraih pergelangan tangan kanan si pirang, lalu menjilat ibu jarinya yang terluka. "Dan aku ... tidak ingin kau mati ..."

_Aku dapat menebak alasan apa yang membuatmu tidak ingin aku mati. Itu semua karena darahku. Namun meski begitu, aku ingin mendengarnya langsung dari mulutmu._

"Kenapa?" Sedikit rasa penasaran menggelitik hati Itachi.

"Karena aku menyukai darahmu." Sudah ia duga, itulah yang akan terucap dari mulut si pirang. "Karena kau membuatku nyaman. Bersama _Nii-san_ terasa menyenangkan." Iris biru menatap lekat, perasaan Itachi berubah tidak tenang. "Hei, _Nii-san_. Katakan. Kenapa jantungku selalu berdetak cepat ketika bersamamu ...? Apa jangan-jangan ... ini yang manusia namakan jatuh cin—"

_**GRAP!** _

Mencengkram kedua bahu, tubuh si pirang didorong menjauh.

_**BATS!** _

"Kau salah. Kau itu hanya bingung. Prasangka konyolmu tadi adalah kesalahpahaman." Itachi melangkah tergesa. Si pirang yang ditinggal berlari kecil menyamakan langkah. Dahinya berkerut dalam.

_Perasaanku yang sempat menginginkannya juga hanyalah sebuah kebingungan yang disebabkan oleh darahnya._

_Ibarat seekor ngengat yang tertarik sebuah cahaya, tanpa menyadari bahwa cahaya tersebut membakar sepasang sayapnya_ — _merampas kemampuannya terbang bebas untuk selama-lamanya._

"Lokasi yang kau tuju ... apakah masih jauh?" tanya Itachi tanpa mengalihkan pandangan.

"Tidak terlalu," si pirang membalas singkat.

"Sebenarnya, tempat apa yang ingin kau kunjungi?"

"Sebuah toko." Dibanding menikmati keramaian jalanan, kedua kakinya yang melangkah santai seakan menjadi objek tatapan menarik baginya. "Topengku rusak beberapa hari lalu. Tepatnya sebelum aku bergabung di komunitas. Jadi aku ke sana untuk mendapat gantinya. Setelah itu, bertemu sang klien."

Merasa ditatap oleh Itachi, si pirang balas menatapnya.

"Ada apa?"

"Selama ini, aku mengira _Kitsune_ adalah penjahat yang melakukan aksi kriminal berdasar kehendak bebasnya sendiri. Tidak kubayangkan, kalau di antara tindakannya itu karena dipicu permintaan pihak penyewa _jasanya_."

Iris hitam menjatuhkan fokus pada bibir si pirang. Memori ciuman berkelebat kembali dalam pikiran. Itachi memilih untuk menikmati pemandangan kota.

"Harga buruanmu sangat tinggi. Apa kau tidak mengantisipasi seorang klien mungkin saja mengkhianati atau menjebak, dan menyerahkanmu pada pemerintah demi memperoleh bayaran tersebut?"

"Jika terjadi, aku hanya tinggal membunuhnya." Ekspresi si pirang berubah dingin. "Sejauh ini, aku sudah bertemu empat klien bertipe pengkhianat dan penipu. Mereka bermaksud merampas nyawaku, maka aku juga merampas nyawa mereka."

Biru menengadah sejenak menatap luasnya hamparan langit.

"Kau ... tidak akan melakukan hal seperti itu 'kan, _Nii-san_ ...? Tergiur imbalan pemerintah, lalu menyerahkanku demi uang."

Sesuatu yang kuat _menghantam_ diri Itachi. Ada rasa sesak pada hati. Karena tanpa si pirang ketahui, tujuan itulah yang membuat Itachi tetap bertahan di sisinya selama ini.

Semuanya ... hanya untuk membunuh dan memperoleh imbalan atas nyawa buruannya.

"Pffttt!— Jangan diambil serius begitu, _Nii-san_. Aku cuma bercanda."

_Bercanda?_

"Karena ... **kau tidak akan bisa mengkhianatiku.** "

Kalimat itu membuat Itachi menyadari, kalau tindakan menghisap darah si pirang merupakan keputusan yang buruk. Semakin banyak darah pemuda itu di dalam tubuhnya, semakin kuat pula rantai kekang yang telah membelitnya.

Mulut lubang mulai menutup.

Tidak ada apapun yang bisa ia gunakan untuk memanjat ke permukaan.

Apakah ia akan terjebak selamanya di dalam sana?

\- Yakumo -

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di pinggir kota Zona X-8, terdapat sebuah toko.

Toko tersebut menjual bermacam benda kerajinan tangan. Topeng dan boneka adalah dagangan utamanya.

_Cring ..._

Jernihnya suara bel menyapa saat pintu toko dibuka oleh sang tamu—menghadirkan lantai marmer semerah darah, permukaan dinding berhias topeng bermacam bentuk, serta tiga sosok _marionette_ seukuran manusia remaja yang terdiam statis di tengah ruang.

Satu dari _marionette_ duduk pada sebuah kursi sofa. Dua _marionette_ lainnya bersimpuh di atas lantai pada masing-masing sisi kursi. Busana _GothLoli_ yang dikenakan memberikan kesan manis. Kedua tangan menggenggam replika tengkorak kepala manusia bermahkota duri. Sebuah topeng _pierrot_ putih yang menutupi wajah menumbuhkan kesan misteri.

Bila mengalihkan fokus pada langit-langit sejenak, maka sang tamu akan disambut untaian benang boneka yang melilit sejumlah _marionette_ berpenampilan _polos_ —membuat sosok mereka tergantung tinggi dalam pose tubuh abnormal.

"Utakata- _san_!"

Si pirang berseru lantang. Suaranya bergema memenuhi ruang.

"Utakata- _san_!"

Namun tidak ada tanggapan dari pihak yang dipanggil namanya. Hanya keheningan saja yang menanggapi panggilannya.

Di lain pihak, ketiga _marionette_ yang tampil mencolok menarik rasa keingintahuan Itachi.

Ada aroma pekat yang melekat pada tubuh _marionette_ tersebut.

Suatu aroma familiar.

**Darah manusia.**

" _Marionette_ ini berbau darah, 'kan?" tanya si pirang yang menyadari ketertarikan Itachi. "Sesungguhnya, mereka bertiga adalah senjata pembunuh. Di dalamnya telah dipasangi berbagai macam jebakan juga senjata racun tersembunyi. Memiliki trik mekanisme serangan rumit tergantung kepiawaian sang _marionettist_. Tetapi karena kegunaan, bahan dasar pembuat, serta esensi seni yang dinilai jauh lebih tinggi— _dia_ tidak menyukai karya seninya diposisikan pada level seimbang. Karena itulah, _dia_ memberikan nama khusus yang lebih sesuai pada boneka ciptaannya."

**"** _ **Hito Kugutsu**_ **."** Eksistensi bersurai merah berkata tiba-tiba. Usianya empat belas tahun. Ia menuruni anak tangga ruang utama dengan tatapan sedikit sayu. "Manusia di dunia ini memiliki keindahan yang cepat berlalu. Membuat boneka adalah seni. Dengan menjadikan mereka boneka, keindahan itu akan tetap abadi."

Senyum ramah tersungging, namun terhapus tatapan tajam saat ia melihat kedekatan si pirang dengan sosok _stoic_ yang begitu asing di matanya.

"Ah, Sasori! Apa Utakata- _san_ ada?"

"Terakhir kulihat, laki-laki bertekanan darah rendah itu sedang _bercinta_ dengan topeng-topeng kesayangannya di dalam kamar." Iris _greyish_ _brown_ melirik kembali Itachi. "Siapa orang yang berpenampilan seperti gagak ini, Naruto- _Nii_?"

_Gagak?_

Itachi menyipit.

"Dia partner bermainku," jawab si pirang tanpa menyadari kalau perkataannya memberikan kesan ambigu. "Tapi jika dilihat-lihat, penampilanmu yang serba hitam ini memang mirip gagak, _Nii-san_." Senyum manis tersungging. Itachi menatap lekat. Namun fokus yang lagi-lagi terjatuh pada bibir, membuat ia refleks mengalihkan pandangan ke arah lain.

Sasori terselubungi aura suram, namun berubah cerah ketika sebuah ide menarik terlintas di otaknya.

"Hei, Naruto- _Nii_. Kau ingin aku antar ke kamarnya?" Senyum super ramah mengulas bibir.

Si pirang mengangguk semangat.

"Kalau begitu, berikan ciuman dulu padaku," nada jahil bergumam setengah bernyanyi. Telunjuk kanan menepuk-nepuk bibir yang tersenyum tipis.

"Baiklah," si pirang membalas tanpa ragu.

Dengan sikap santai ia mendekati sosok kecil yang berjarak satu meter dari tempatnya berdiri, meraih serta mengangkat pelan dagu bawah bocah itu, merendahkan wajah, lalu memberi kecupan singkat pada bibir mungil yang menyunggingkan seringai puas.

_**CUP!** _

Bagi Itachi, si pirang bukanlah siapa-siapa. Entitas itu hanyalah target yang akan ia eliminasi. Setelah sang target dimusnahkan, hal tersebut hanya akan mengisi baris kosong pada daftar prestasi buruan yang telah ia _kuasai_.

Hanya sebatas itu.

Seharusnya ... hanya sebatas itu.

Tapi batas tersebut kini mulai berevolusi—bertransformasi menjadi suatu bentuk yang belum ia ketahui. Bentuk yang mampu memberi rasa sesak di dada, serta menggerogoti rakus tabung penampung emosinya.

**Bentuk yang membuat ia tidak suka melihat pemuda pirang itu mencium seseorang selain dirinya.**

"Apa itu cukup?"

"Cukup." Sasori meraih jemari kanan si pirang. "Ayo, ikut aku. Akan kuantar kau menemuinya, Naruto- _Nii_."

Di antara langkah kaki yang saling bersahutan, sepasang iris _greyish brown_ melirik remeh sosok Itachi yang diliputi aura hitam—sebelum bibir itu menyunggingkan seringai mengejek dipenuhi kemenangan.

\- Yakumo -

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Tap. Tap. Tap ...** _

_**CKLEK!** _

Berantakan.

Itulah kesan yang didapat ketika daun pintu sebuah kamar pada ujung koridor lantai dua didorong perlahan.

Topeng kreasi tangan berserakan memenuhi lantai _parquet_ berbahan jati—bercampur sketsa kasar desain baru pada helaian kertas putih. Topeng _pierrot_ bermacam ekspresi memenuhi permukaan dinding berpola lilitan tali—dipadu tirai transparan pada jendela tertembus sinar matahari.

Kemeja biru tua terbengkalai pada samping bawah ranjang di mana sesosok pemuda berusia dua puluh tujuh tahun tertidur dengan bokong menungging ke udara, wajah mencium lantai, serta kedua lengan yang menjulur lurus pada masing-masing sisi tubuh.

"Padahal, tiga puluh menit lalu, aku masih melihat dia segar bugar," Sasori bergumam datar.

Sepasang iris biru menatap hambar. Kedua kaki melangkah penuh ketenangan. Diubahnya posisi tubuh Utakata menjadi terlentang. Dibingkainya wajah yang terlelap sangat damai—sebelum ia menghantamkan kuat dahi miliknya pada dahi sang target tanpa belas kasihan.

_**JDUAGH!** _

"Ng ...? Naru ... to ...?" Iris _pale golden_ menatap kantuk. "Sejak kapan kau datang?" Si pirang menjauhkan sedikit jarak saat Utakata beranjak duduk. Poni panjang rambutnya menutupi sisi kiri wajah. Tubuhnya sedikit kurus. Memar pada tengah dahi tidak melunturkan ketampanan paras yang ia miliki.

"Sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu," si pirang membalas singkat.

_**Ndus! Ndus!** _

Tubuhnya sedikit terlonjak ketika pemuda itu mengendus aromanya.

"A—Ada apa, Utakata- _san_?"

"Aromamu terasa lain." Iris _pale golden_ menurunkan pandangan. "Bagian pinggang ke bawahmu juga bertambah seksi." Kedua pipi berhias tiga garis tipis dibingkai erat. "Padahal, kau jarang sekali mampir ke tokoku. Tapi setiap kali berkunjung, kenapa wajahmu ini jadi semakin manis saja, Naruto?!"

_**GRAP!** _

_**BUGH!** _

_**HUG~!** _

Utakata menarik kepala si pirang hingga membentur tulang dada, lalu memeluknya—tanpa memedulikan teriakan protes Sasori, maupun eksistensi terbakar amarah yang kini mempercepat langkah kakinya—meraih paksa si pirang hingga beralih jatuh dalam kuasanya.

_**BATS!** _

_**GRAP!** _

"EH?! _NII_ — _san_ ...?"

Bulu kuduk si pirang meremang saat dilihatnya senyum terlampau ramah tersungging di bibir Itachi.

Nuansanya bak dimasuki sejumlah peledak berukuran _nano_.

Di mana peledak yang tak terhitung jumlahnya itu akan menyebar ke dalam setiap bagian tubuh. Menghancurkan tulang, organ dalam, otot, serta lapisan daging ketika diaktifkan. Mengubah sang korban menjadi semangkuk besar _bubur merah instan_ beraroma karat.

"Kau ke sini ingin mengganti topengmu yang rusak, 'kan? Jadi cepat selesaikan dan kita pergi dari sini, Na—"

_**Ndus! Ndus!** _

Itachi melirik datar Utakata yang entah sejak kapan sudah berdiri begitu dekat—sedang mengendus aroma tubuhnya.

"Kau memiliki aroma menarik." Sorot mata menyipit tajam. " _Aimofagia_ ... tetapi juga tercampur samar aroma manusia." Seringai tipis tersungging. "Naruto, apa yang mendorongmu untuk menjadikannya seorang _Blood Carrier_?" tanya Utakata sambil menoleh ke arah si pirang.

" _Blood Carrier_?"

Utakata mengalihkan pandangan pada Itachi.

"Manusia normal yang terinfeksi dan mengalami mutasi setelah menerima darah _Aimofagia_ ," jelasnya, lalu tersenyum kecil. "Jadi, Naruto." Fokus beralih kembali pada si pirang. "Apa jawabanmu terhadap pertanyaanku?"

"Simpel saja." Bibir merah pucat menyeringai tipis. "Aku melakukannya sebagai balas budi."

"Balas budi, ya ... Itu jawaban yang tidak kuduga. Kukira kau melakukan pengubahan untuk menjadikannya sebagai suplai _makanan_."

"Itu juga salah satu alasanku. Habisnya, aku merasa mubazir kalau darah selezat ini hilang begitu saja."

Iris hitam melirik datar.

"Tapi ... mungkin rasa tertarik padanya juga menjadi salah satu pendorong tindakanku untuk melakukannya."

"EH?!"

"HAH?!"

"UHUK!"

Itachi tersedak ludah sendiri.

Hati Sasori berlubang. Pernyataan si pirang telah menyebar akar kecemburuan mendalam—menjadikan Itachi saingan terkuat utama yang harus ia waspadai.

Melihat situasi mulai memanas. Utakata memperoleh sebuah ide.

"Sasori- _kun_ , tolong antarkan Naruto ke ruang penyimpanan. Berikan padanya kotak nomor sembilan. Topeng pesanannya kusimpan di sana." Mendekati si pirang, ia pun berbisik halus. "Aku mengubah desain warna pada topengmu. Semoga kau menyukainya."

"Perubahan warna?!" Biru berbinar antusias. "Ah! Utakata- _san_. Mengenai permintaanku kemarin ..."

"Serahkan saja pada—"

"Naruto- _Nii_ , ayo ikut aku!" Sasori menarik paksa lengan kanan si pirang—membawanya keluar dari dalam sana. Sebelum melewati ambang pintu kamar, ia pun melirik sinis sekilas, lalu menjulurkan lidah pada Itachi penuh kebencian.

"Sepertinya kau dibenci."

"Aku tidak peduli," nada hampa membalas datar.

"Perkenalkan, aku Utakata. Kalau kau?" suara datar bernada sama bertanya. Iris _pale_ _golden_ menunggu jawaban.

"Itachi."

"Itachi- _kun_ , ya ..." Tangan kanan mengambil sebuah buku sketsa beserta pensil yang tergeletak di atas ranjang. "Apa kau selalu mengaplikasikan hitam sebagai warna pakaianmu?"

Dahi berkerut atas pertanyaan yang terlontar.

"Tidak terbatas pada hitam. Hanya saja, aku lebih menyukai warna ini."

"Jadi kalian berdua memiliki warna kesukaan yang sama." Utakata tersenyum tipis. Goresan kasar rancangan desain dilukis lincah begitu mudah.

_**Srat—** _

_**Tap. Tap. Tap ...** _

Mendekati sofa panjang berwarna _alice blue_ , sebuah _body tape measure_ dekat bantalan lengan diraih cepat dalam genggaman.

_**Grap.** _

_**Sruut ...** _

"Silakan duduk di sini dan aku akan memulai proses pengukuran."

"Pengukuran?"

\- Yakumo -

Tujuh menit kemudian ...

"Aku tak mengerti." Pita ukur melingkari kepala. "Kenapa Naruto bisa menyukai seseorang tak bersahabat sepertimu."

Setelah mengalami penolakan, Utakata sukses mencatat seluruh ukuran yang dibutuhkan—meski penampilannya kini berubah kacau sehabis diterjang _badai taufan_.

"Dia hanya menyukai darahku. Bukan rasa suka seperti yang kau kira." Aura suram melingkupi. _Coat_ hitam ditanggalkan. Tubuhnya gerah oleh baku hantam yang sempat terjadi.

Utakata merapikan sedikit penampilan.

"Lalu, bagaimana denganmu? Apa kau menyukainya? Atau ... **kau lebih suka membunuhnya?** "

Iris hitam membelalak.

"Meski disembunyikan, aku menyadari niat membunuhmu." Pandangan menatap datar. "Tapi niat tersebut mulai tertutupi perasaan lain." Seringai tipis disunggingkan. "Selama ini, kau pasti frustasi mencari cara meniadakan _racun_ di tubuhmu."

Jalan pikirannya tertebak telak.

"Aku mengetahui banyak hal mengenai _Aimofagia_. Karena aku salah satu dari mereka." Sorot mata berbinar dingin. "Kuberitahukan kau sebuah informasi menarik." Nada rendah bergumam penuh penekanan. **"** _ **Racun kendali**_ **... tidak bisa dihilangkan. Namun ada saat tertentu di mana** _ **racun**_ **itu ... menjadi** _ **lemah**_ **."**

_Melemah?_

"Tidak akan kuberitahu kapan kondisi itu terjadi. Kau dapat mengetahuinya sendiri ketika saat itu tiba." Menjauh dari Itachi, buku sketsa diletakkan kembali di atas ranjang. Kemeja biru tua pun diraihnya kemudian.

"Kenapa kau memberitahukannya padaku?"

" _Blood Carrier_ memiliki koneksi kuat dengan _Aimofagia_ yang menginfeksi mereka. Meski tidak diturunkan keistimewaan seperti kendali gigitan ataupun mutasi darah, kau juga akan mengalami kondisi _lemah_ serupa. Dan _lemah_ yang kumaksud tidak hanya terbatas pada pengaruh _racun kendali_ —tetapi juga daya regenerasi serta kelebihan fisik."

Hening sejenak.

"Pada kondisi tersebut, baik _Aimofagia_ ataupun _Blood Carrier_ tidak ada bedanya dengan manusia normal. Itulah yang dipakai pemerintah untuk memusnahkan spesies itu pada masa perang."

_Jadi_ senjata militer terbaik _itu sesungguhnya tidak ada. Pemerintah hanya memanfaatkan kelemahan mereka dan melakukan pemusnahan pada kondisi menguntungkan._

"Aku penasaran." Utakata berjongkok di hadapan Itachi yang terduduk di atas lantai. **"Perasaan manakah yang akan kau pilih menjelang keputusan akhir nanti, Itachi-** _ **kun**_ **."**

\- Yakumo -

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tiga puluh lima menit kemudian ...

Zona X-8, area kuil ...

"Aku tidak sabar menunggu topeng milikmu selesai dibuat, _Nii-san_." Langkah tenang menelusuri lorong panjang deretan seribu _torii_. Kuil utama berada di bawah kaki bukit. Melewati jalur pendakian sepanjang 4 km, kuil inti akan menjadi tujuan akhir perjalanan.

"Aku bukanlah tipe yang suka bersembunyi di balik benda seperti itu." Iris hitam melirik sarkatis. Si pirang tertawa kecil.

"Dalam kasusku, bersembunyi di balik topeng adalah keputusan tepat. Terutama jika tidak ingin direpotkan oleh kejaran pemerintah ataupun pemburu hadiah. Meskipun hal tersebut menjadi nilai tambah mengasyikan pada permainan. Lagipula, topeng tak selalu menjamin ketidakbocoran identitas diri suatu saat nanti."

_Dan aku salah satu pemburu hadiah yang mengetahui identitas—juga yang berusaha mengincar nyawamu._

"Apa kau tahu, _Nii-san_ ...," si pirang melanjutkan perkataannya, "... kalau setiap manusia di dunia ini juga mengenakan _topeng_ pada wajah mereka?" Iris biru melirik hampa. "Itu semua karena manusia adalah—"

"—makhluk palsu."

"Tepat sekali!" Senyuman tipis tersungging. "Namun terlepas dari hal tersebut, aku menyukai manusia— Tidak ... Aku bahkan mencintai mereka!" Si pirang merentangkan kedua tangan lebar-lebar.

"Karena rasa darahnya?"

**"BIN-GO!"**

"Kau ini memang bocah egois."

Gemerisik _momiji_ mengisi jeda pembicaraan. Senandung si pirang mengiringi nyanyian alam. Iris biru mengalihkan pandangan—tanpa menyadari tatapan lekat _gelapnya_ _malam_.

_**TAP!—** _

"Ah! Hampir lupa." Saku kanan celana dirogohnya. "Ini ... Kukembalikan." Cincin titanium diserahkan. "Kita berpisah sementara di sini, _Nii-san_. Sampai bertemu lagi di puncak bukit."

Si pirang berlari riang menelusuri jalan mendaki. Permintaan sang klien agar ia datang seorang diri, mengharuskan mereka untuk mengambil jalur terpisah mencapai kuil inti.

_**SRAK!** _

Memasuki area hutan, Itachi memacu kedua kaki dengan kecepatan menakjubkan. Gesekan dedaunan menemani hembusan angin yang menyapa rimbun pepohonan.

Ketika jalur mulai memberat, dahan tinggi pohon menjadi jalan alternatif tercepat.

Melompat acak tanpa meloloskan tujuan, pohon _momiji_ _orange_ kemerahan menjadi titik sempurna pendaratan.

_**DAP!—** _

Seorang pemuda terduduk pada salah satu anak tangga kuil. Ia menunggu seorang diri sambil membaca sebuah buku ber- _cover_ merah tua. Setelan formal bergaya _gothic_ aristokrat membalut tubuh ramping ideal. Paras cantik yang dimiliki sempat membuat Itachi mengiranya seorang wanita. Hingga perhatian mereka berdua teralih ketika entitas bertopeng rubah memenuhi kehadiran.

Berbeda dengan desain warna sebelumnya—dasar putih bercorak garis-garis merah tergantikan dominasi hitam legam yang lebih pekat dari dalamnya kegelapan.

" _Kitsune-kun_. Aku telah menunggu kedatanganmu." Buku ditutup. Pemuda berusia dua puluh empat tahun itu mendekati _sang rubah_. "Perkenalkan. Namaku, Haku. Senang bertemu dengan—"

_**GRAP!** _

" **EH ...?!** _Ki_ _—Kitsune-kun_! A—Apa yang—" Si pemuda kelabakan saat dadanya diraba tiba-tiba. Elusan lembut disertai pijatan halus membuat bibir _seranum cherry_ dikatupkan rapat menahan geli.

"Kau ... laki-laki?" _Sang rubah_ tak percaya.

"A—Aku laki-laki!" Semburat merah tipis menjalari pipi.

"Wajahmu itu benar-benar menipu, ya." Tawa kecil terdengar seksi. "Selain itu ...," _sang_ _rubah_ mendekat seduktif, "... kau memiliki aroma tubuh seharum Bunga Lily. Darahmu juga pasti terasa sangat lezat."

"Da—Darahku?" Semburat merah di pipi semakin kentara.

Dari atas ketinggian pohon, _sang gagak_ diselimuti amarah kuat. Permukaan batang dicengkramnya geram hingga retak.

_**KRAK!** _

"Jadi ...," _sang rubah_ memiringkan kepala, "... permintaan apa yang ingin kau ajukan padaku, Haku- _san_?"

Menstabilkan detak jantung yang berdebar kencang, iris _dark brown_ menatap tanpa emosi. _Sang rubah_ terkejut, pemuda di dekatnya seakan menjelma menjadi sosok pribadi lain.

**"Aku ingin kau ... membebaskan seseorang."**

\- Yakumo -

Satu jam setengah kemudian ...

Tempat tinggal Itachi ...

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Babel_ _Tower_ ...

Sebuah penjara yang terletak pada Zona X-0 atau lebih dikenal dengan sebutan _The_ _Death Zone_. Dikelilingi lahan tandus seluas 413 hektar—juga dilengkapi mekanisme sistem keamanan canggih.

Kamera 360 derajat, sensor detektor gerakan pada tiap sisi menara, pemindai wajah untuk pengenalan profil diri, kunci biometris, serta sensor panas inframerah.

"Tempat yang merepotkan," gumam si pirang sambil membaca data pemberian sang klien.

"Meski dibekali sistem keamanan ketat, seluruh mekanisme kendali hanya terpusat pada satu tempat," balas Itachi sambil melepas _coat_ miliknya—memperlihatkan siluet tubuh sempurna berbalut _t-shirt_ hitam lengan panjang.

"Yang menjadi masalah, bagaimana cara masuk ke tempat itu tanpa terdeteksi." Mengambil duduk di dekat si pirang pada sofa kelabu tua, Itachi menawarkannya sekaleng kopi hangat beraroma _mocca_.

"Dengan sensor panas terpasang, manusia tak kasat mata sekalipun akan kesulitan menembusnya." Jeda sejenak, iris hitam melirik datar. "Kecuali ... **jika kau hantu, kau dapat mudah mengelabui seluruh mekanisme keamanan di tempat itu.** "

_**GYUT!** _

"Ada apa?" Itachi menatap penuh tanya. Si pirang beringsut merapat. Rona wajahnya memucat.

"Tidak."

"..."

"..."

"Apa jangan-jangan ...," ekspresi sosok yang ditatap berubah panik, **"... kau takut hantu?"**

"A—Aku tidak takut!" balas si pirang makin merapatkan tubuh.

Hening ...

_**BATS!** _

Itachi refleks memalingkan wajah. Tubuhnya gemetar.

"Uh ..." Si pirang menggembungkan kedua pipi. Ia sedang ditertawai.

_**TRAK!** _

Ditaruhnya kaleng minuman dalam genggaman ke atas meja kopi.

_**SRAK!** _

Lembar kertas berserakan bebas pada lantai. Foto yang sedikit menyembul pada mulut amplop ikut terjatuh. Menaiki pangkuan Itachi, pemuda beriris hitam itu mematung saat sisi kiri lehernya dijilat lembut.

"Hei—"

**"Aku** _ **lapar**_ **,"** si pirang berbisik berat. **"Aku menginginkan darahmu,** _ **Nii-san**_ **."**

_**Zleb!—** _

_**CRASH!** _

Lehernya kini terasa perih juga panas. Ia mendengar jelas tegukan demi tegukan memenuhi dahaga. Mati rasa manis menuntut kepatuhan. Namun hasrat lain perlahan bangkit membangunkan sisi liar.

_**BRUGH!** _

Tubuh si pirang diubah posisi hingga berbaring pada sofa. Gigitan terlepas. Iris merah haus darah menatap nanar.

" _Nii-san_ ... aku masih menginginkan darah—"

Perkataan terhenti. Sudut bibir disapu halus ibu jari—meniadakan jejak merah yang kemudian dijilat bersih.

Jarak wajah mendekat, si pirang terkurung di bawah tubuh hangat sang dominan. Kecupan demi kecupan ringan menyapa bibir. Deru napas bertahap memburu. Ciuman agresif menguras tampung oksigen paru-paru.

"Ngh ... Nnh ..."

Jilatan lembut memanja lidah. Sesekali menelusup masuk mengeksplor rongga mulut—hingga ujung tajam taring menggores permukaan, menambah lezatnya darah pada intensitas ciuman panas.

"Ha— Ah ... Mnh~!"

Jemari kanan bergerilya seduktif berselubung _t-shirt_ putih. Organ intim sang submisif telah berereksi. Ciuman terlepas. Paras manis memerah padam. _Libido_ terbakar gairah yang memuncak.

"Haa ... Haa ... _Nii_ ... _san_ ..."

Telapak hangat tangan menyentuh sisi kiri wajah. Hitam menatap lekat biru langit menghapus _lautan darah_.

Memikirkan seseorang lain pernah melakukannya—bahkan mungkin lebih—melahirkan rasa ketidaksukaan besar dalam hati terselimuti rasa benci.

"Apa ... kau pernah disentuh seperti ini selain olehku?"

"Pernah."

Ekspresi Itachi berubah suram.

"Sejauh apa?"

"Hmm ..." Si pirang berusaha mengingat. "Paling ringan sebatas ciuman. Paling jauh ... Ah! Seseorang bernama Yahiko pernah meremas bokongku."

Kesuraman terhapus seulas senyum terlampau ramah. Si pirang merinding ngeri.

**"Hanya sebatas remasan bokong?"**

"I—Iya."

**"Kau yakin?"**

Satu kali anggukan mantap. Berkali-kali anggukan meyakinkan.

"Apa seseorang pernah memasukan _miliknya_ padamu?"

Wajah hingga telinga si pirang semerah gurita panggang. Asap imajiner mengepul tebal. Gelengan cepat diberikan.

"Atau kau pernah memasukan _milikmu_ pada seseorang?"

"U—Untuk saat ini ... belum."

**"Untuk saat ini?"** Senyuman di bibir makin melebar—sebelum terganti kedataran menghanyutkan.

**"Dengar ... Jangan pernah membiarkan orang lain** _ **memasuki**_ **dirimu apalagi memasukan** _ **milikmu**_ **pada** _ **lubang berotot**_ **lain,"** nada sinis bergumam tajam.

**"Tetaplah perjaka dan serahkan keperawanan** _**lubangmu** _ **itu hanya padaku, Naruto."**

_**BLUSH~!** _

Merah itu lebih pekat dari merah apapun. Si pirang tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa. Yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah terdiam dengan rona wajah _terpanggang_ _sempurna_ —berkebalikan dengan Itachi yang kini pucat pasi melebihi mayat.

_A—Apa yang baru saja kukatakan ...?!_

"Te—Tenang saja!" Si pirang terbakar semangat. "Aku ... AKU PASTI MENJAGA _LUBANG_ MILIKKU DEMI _NII_ — MMPH?!"

**"Lupakan."** Itachi menatap nyalang. Mulut si pirang dibungkam spontan. **"Anggap saja yang kukatakan tadi adalah ilusi."** Tanpa menunggu balasan, ia beranjak dari atas tubuh, melangkah tergesa-gesa keluar kamar, lalu meninggalkan si pirang dalam keheningan.

_**KLAP!** _

"Bagaimana mungkin kuanggap sekedar ilusi ...? Ciuman ... sentuhan ... bahkan perkataan _Nii-san_ terasa nyata bagiku ..." Mengubah posisi berbaring, _panas_ meninggi memperparah rona pipi. Kalimat vulgar Itachi berputar-putar pada jalur memori.

"Ukh ...!" Si pirang mengernyitkan dahi. Bagian selatan tubuhnya berdenyut tidak nyaman.

_**Srek.** _

Beranjak bangkit sambil menahan pening, sebuah amplop terinjak menggelitik rasa penasaran.

_**Grab.** _

Diraihnya benda tersebut dalam genggaman.

_**Sret.** _

Ditariknya lembar foto target pembebasan penjara.

_Eh ...? Wajahnya ..._

Tampak figur seorang pemuda berkulit pucat. Beriris hitam. Bersurai hitam kebiruan. Berparas tampan. Minim ekspresi. Kurang bersahabat. Tipikal digilai kaum hawa.

_**Srak!** _

Membalik lembar foto, enam suku kata nama tertera dalam torehan indah huruf sambung bertinta hitam.

"Uchiha ... Sasuke ...?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**To be Continued** _


	2. Chapter 2

 

Ruangan itu luas tanpa dimasuki sinar matahari—di mana cahaya redup dari sejumlah perangkat elektronik adalah apa yang menerangi—termasuk layar monitor transparan berukuran 108 inci dari teknologi komputer canggih yang tidak lagi dioperasikan _keyboard_ ataupun _mouse,_ melainkan _gesture_ memakai sepasang sarung tangan berdesain khusus.

Didesain _strap_ dengan ukuran yang dapat disesuaikan lingkaran telapak tangan si pengguna. Dilengkapi empat buah cincin jari terhubung kabel. Didukung oleh sensor _accelerometer_ , _gyroscope_ , serta _magnetometer_ sebagai pendeteksi _gesture_ jari—yang kesemuanya dikirimkan pada komputer melalui via _bluetooth_.

Dengan bantuan sarung tangan tersebut, Itachi merancang bagian-bagian mekanisme serta komponen senjata secara terpisah—sebelum ia menyatukannya menjadi suatu bentuk utuh—untuk kemudian ditransfer pada _pocket dimension_ miliknya. Karena hanya benda praktis itulah, satu-satunya alat yang mampu merealisasikan rancangan digital senjata ke dalam sebuah wujud konkret.

...

Berselubung dengung halus mesin elektronik, secercah cahaya tipis menelusup masuk ketika daun pintu akses terbuka dari arah luar. Menapaki lantai ruang minim penerangan, langkah sunyi menghampiri bak seekor hewan buas mengintai target sasaran. Keseriusan fokus pada layar monitor di hadapan membuat sensitifitas Itachi mengalami lalai waspada.

**"Aku menemukanmu,** _ **Nii-san**_ **."** Intonasi nada memberi resonansi pada gendang telinga kiri. Paras manis terlihat puas saat sosok yang memunggungi menoleh terkejut padanya. Tubuh terhentak, _gesture_ jari tidak sengaja menyentuh opsi _delete_. Dua puluh menit, dua puluh satu detik—lama hingga rancangan senjata api mencapai tahap setengah jadi. Namun hanya dalam waktu kurang dari satu detik—rancangan tersebut terhapus bagai ditelan bumi.

_Padahal ... belum kusimpan ..._

Anggaplah amarah Itachi adalah seekor lalat, bibir si pirang adalah seekor laba-laba, sedangkan wadah penampung emosi adalah botol kaca tanpa tutup.

Sang lalat terbang brutal sambil sesekali membentur sisi dalam botol bermaksud ingin mencapai lubang keluar—tanpa menyadari seekor laba-laba telah menutup lubang akses dengan jaring tipis nan kuat miliknya. Ketika mencapai tujuan, untai jaring lengket mengunci tiap gerakan. Sang lalat menjadi sosok tanpa daya—berubah pasif ketika sang laba-laba mendekat, lalu menusukkan taring berbisa—mengirim enzim pencerna guna melelehkan isi tubuh agar dapat dihisap habis kemudian.

Emosi Itachi yang nyaris meledak membeku ketika si pirang berdiri di hadapan, lalu mendekatkan bibir pada sisi kanan lehernya. Aroma tubuh sebagai hidangan pembuka. _Elexir_ kehidupan sebagai hidangan utama. Sepasang taring tajam sebagai peralatan makan penembus daging.

_**CRASHH!** _

_Aimofagia_ selalu memberi lemas diikuti mati rasa pada subjek tergigit—karena taring mereka mengirim suatu zat khusus agar sang subjek tak kuasa memberontak; [seratus persen pada manusia normal, lima puluh persen pada _Blood Carrier_ , nol persen pada _Aimofagia_ murni]—sementara untuk besar pengaruh _racun kendali_ ; [seratus persen pada manusia normal, seratus persen pada _Blood Carrier_ , namun nol persen pada _Aimofagia_ murni].

Dengan kata lain, satu entitas _Aimofagia_ , tidak dapat mencemari _Aimofagia_ lainnya.

_**GLUK! GLUK! GLUK!—** _

Tegukan demi tegukan terdengar begitu jelas—memacu gambaran memori lampau untuk kembali memenuhi pikiran. Perasaan bernama dilema mengisi lubuk hati—akan tetapi paras rupawan itu tetap sekokoh dinding besi.

"Untuk apa kau kemari, Naruto?" Efek gigitan yang hanya dirasakan separuh memungkinkan Itachi untuk menggerakkan anggota tubuh. Dicengkramnya kedua bahu si pirang, didorongnya pelan sosok tersebut hingga gigitan terlepas.

_**CLAK!** _

Kepala menengadah, iris merah menatap lekat. Sepasang lubang pada sisi kanan leher Itachi menutup cepat. Si pirang tersenyum manis. Jejak darah tersisa tampak kentara menghiasi sudut kiri bibir.

"Tentu saja karena aku merindukanmu, _Nii-san_."

Mengambil kesempatan dari cengkraman bahu yang melemah, si pirang pun merapatkan jarak. Memeluk leher Itachi, kedua kaki sedikit berjinjit—ditutup sebuah ciuman lembut pada bibir berbaur gurihnya darah.

Mulai dari sini, tiba-tiba Itachi mengalami disorientasi tempat. Entah sejak kapan, ia sudah berada di atas ranjang—terlentang, juga tanpa sehelai pakaian. Si pirang dengan kondisi serupa kini setengah berjongkok di atas _miliknya_ yang berereksi sempurna—sebelum bokong seksi itu kian merendah, **semakin rendah** —melahap _miliknya_ ke dalam balutan otot hangat yang terasa begitu sempit!

_**Serr ...** _

Hitam membelalak _horror_ saat cairan merah segar perlahan mengalir. Si pirang meringis, wajahnya dihias semburat tipis. Biru menatap seduktif. Lelehan _saliva_ menuruni dagu. Keringat menambah sensual tubuh erotis _semanis_ madu.

_**PTAS!** _

Tali kesabaran Itachi terputus.

_**GRAB!** _

Dicengkramnya gemas pinggang si pirang. Dilesakkannya cepat hingga _miliknya_ tertanam penuh!

_**THRUST!** _

Erangan menggoda terdengar jelas berbaur panasnya suhu—namun berubah hambar ketika kesadaran Itachi tertarik paksa dari _bunga tidur_.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"..."

Iris hitam mengerjap, lalu mengedarkan pandang. Dengung halus mesin elektronik, layar monitor transparan yang menampilkan rancangan senjata api setengah jadi—kondisi ruang serupa seperti yang berada di dalam mimpi—minus sosok si pirang, juga perbedaan tempat ia berbaring saat ini.

Bukan sebuah ranjang, melainkan sebuah sofa set minimalis di sudut ruang.

_**Srat ...** _

Bangkit dari posisi tidur, Itachi terdiam. Keringat dingin menuruni pelipis saat pintu akses ruang nyaris gelap itu terbuka, membuat secercah cahaya tipis dari arah luar bertamu bersama kehadiran entitas pirang yang menjadi subjek mimpi _absurd_ -nya.

"Aku menemukanmu, _Nii-san_!" Nada riang berseru lantang. Pintu akses ditutup kembali. Langkah penuh semangat menghampiri sosok pucat yang duduk membeku pada sofa. Astaga ...! Apa adegan mimpinya benar-benar berubah menjadi nyata?! Jika ia masih terjebak dalam labirin ilusi, ingin rasanya ia keluar dari mimpi buruknya saat ini!

"Tega sekali kau melarikan diri setelah membuat gairahku meninggi." Si pirang mengambil duduk di samping kanan Itachi. Ekspresi wajahnya terlihat sangat kesal. "Tapi berkat _kelebihan_ yang kumiliki, aku bisa dengan cepat menemukan keberadaanmu, _Nii-san_." Empat puluh lima menit setelah Itachi meninggalkannya, kebosanan akut menggerayangi hati. Keputusan pun diambil untuk melangkah keluar kamar setelah sosok yang dinanti tak kunjung kembali. Semerbak _Osmanthus_ musim gugur memenuhi sepanjang koridor yang ia lalui. Indera pendengaran pun ditajamkan sebagai radar pendeteksi detak jantung dicari.

Dan di tempat inilah penelusuran terhenti ...

"Untuk apa kau kemari, Naruto?" tanya seperti pada mimpi terlontar mulus.

"Karena aku bosan. Dan ...," paras manis mendekat. Batin Itachi mengumpat, "... ada satu hal yang ingin kutanyakan padamu." Iris biru menatap serius. "Apa kau memiliki saudara kandung ...? Seperti ... seorang adik laki-laki?" Yah ... setidaknya tanggapan si pirang berbeda dari apa yang ia impikan. Tapi ... apa katanya ...? Saudara kandung?

Itachi mengernyitkan dahi.

"Aku tidak punya saudara kandung." Nada monoton membalas dingin—sebelum satu kata terdengar memberi ketidakpastian. "Mungkin." Mengalihkan pandang, Itachi beranjak dari sofa. Dengan memakai sepasang sarung tangan berbasis _gesture_ , ia lanjutkan rancangan senjata yang sempat terbengkalai sambil meneruskan perkataannya. "Aku dibesarkan panti asuhan tanpa mengenal kedua orangtuaku. Jadi aku tidak yakin. Lebih tepatnya, aku tidak tahu."

Hening ...

"Apa kau percaya keberadaan Dunia Pararel, _Nii-san_?" Si pirang berjalan mendekat. "Sebuah dunia lain di mana seseorang akan bisa menemukan dirinya sendiri dalam wujud fisik serupa, namun memiliki sifat, sikap—bahkan kehidupan yang jauh berbeda."

_Glock 20_ di atas meja kecil menarik fokus pandang.

"Kau dan sang target memiliki kemiripan wajah. Aku sempat menduga kalau dia itu jangan-jangan adikmu. Dan jika mendasarkannya pada konsep dunia tersebut, mungkin di dalam lingkup pararel, kalian berdua ini adalah saudara kandung."

_Desert Eagle_ dengan sematan peluru 325 gram menjadi objek menarik selanjutnya.

"Aku yang lain juga akan menjalani kehidupan berbeda di dunia itu. Misalkan saja, jatuh cinta pada seorang gadis cantik dan membangun sebuah keluarga. Sejumlah diriku yang lain dalam banyaknya pecahan pararel akan menjalin hubungan—dan memiliki kecenderungan untuk mencintai individu tidak tetap. Bukankah terdengar menarik, _Nii-san_?"

Itachi mendengus geli.

"Keberadaan dunia itu sampai saat ini belum memiliki bukti konkret. Dasar konsepnya masih berupa sistem matematis." _Gesture_ jari terhenti. "Berbicara mengenai target, aku penasaran atas permintaan klien padamu." Hitam melirik intens bersama biru menoleh datar. "Apa yang mendorongmu menerimanya ...? Misimu bukanlah membunuh—melainkan membebaskan sang target yang diminta. Apa kau bermaksud alih profesi menjadi seorang "Tuan Penolong", _**Kitsune**_ **?** " tanyanya sarkatis.

"Karena menarik." Satu jari diangkat. "Bayaran memuaskan." Satu jemari lain mengikuti kemudian. "Dua alasan tersebut yang membuatku menerimanya. Lagipula, klien kali ini sedikit istimewa. Terlepas dari paras feminin penipu _gender_ , dia itu Bunga Lily beraroma darah."

Intonasi suara memberi tekan.

"Kau pasti menyadarinya, _Nii-san_. Ada yang tersembunyi di balik pintu kuil lokasi pertemuan."

Si pirang merangkul lengan kiri Itachi. Sosoknya bagaikan seekor anak rubah yang sedang bermanja-manja pada sang induk.

"Kuil itu dirumorkan sebagai Kuil Siluman. Entah siapa yang menyebar rumor pada awalnya. Tapi akibat rumor tersebut, tidak ada lagi penduduk yang sudi berkunjung untuk sekedar berdoa—apalagi meminta jimat perlindungan. Penghuni tersisa hanyalah keluarga pemilik kuil, serta sejumlah pekerja yang kini telah berganti status menjadi—"

**"—mayat."**

"Benar."

_**SRAT!** _

Itachi tidak sempat bereaksi terhadap tindakan si pirang yang dengan gesit berdiri di hadapannya. Rangkulan pada lengan kiri berpindah melingkari leher. Sedikit berjinjit, bibir selembut _marshmallow_ membisikkan kalimat penelanjang motif tersembunyi.

" _ **Badump. Badump. Badump ...**_ Aku bisa mendengar jelas perubahan detak jantungmu." Si pirang menyeringai tipis. "Katakan, _Nii-san_ ... Apa kau sedang menahan keinginan untuk mendominasiku di bawah tubuhmu?" Itachi mendelik nyalang. "Sebegitu besarkah keinginanmu untuk menguasaiku?" Menjauhkan sedikit wajah tanpa melepas rangkulan, nada intimidasi bergumam dinamik menghantar kalimat tantangan tanpa gentar. **"Cobalah menguasaiku seutuhnya, maka aku berbalik menguasaimu sepenuhnya."**

Penyangkalan ...

... itulah yang tanpa sadar Itachi lakukan pada perubahan kecil yang terlahir mengisi sudut hati. Meski suatu saat hal tersebut dapat melahirkan dampak besar pada jalur masa depan terpilih—layaknya _efek kupu-kupu_.

_**BATS!** _

Ada sebuah dorongan pada diri Itachi untuk melancarkan serangan ringan memanfaatkan celah lengah si pirang. Melepas lingkar posesif lengan pada leher, diraihnya cepat bagian depan pakaian—sebelum bobot tubuh setinggi 166 cm itu terayun di udara. Ringisan kecil pun terdengar ketika punggung si pirang berdebam langsung permukaan lantai.

_**BRUGHH!** _

Pemuda dingin itu membantingnya.

_**GRAB!** _

Pemuda dingin itu mengurung tubuhnya dalam _bayang gelap_ —dan membelenggu kedua pergelangan tangannya pada sisi kepala. Si pirang didominasi di bawah kuasa sang dominan yang telah ia _cemari_ begitu banyak—di bawah tubuh berlapis otot sempurna berbalur aroma maskulinitas pembangkit rasa dahaga.

"Tidak ada tindak kekang dari _racun kendali_ , huh?"

"Itu karena aku _mengizinkannya_ setelah memprediksi tindakanmu," balas si pirang sambil menahan sakit.

**"Beritahu aku, Naruto."** Itachi bergumam di dekat bibir merah pucat yang tampak menggoda untuk dicium. Hembus hangat napas membuai paras manis. Dalam tatapan hitam memaku lekat, kalimat tanya terlontar menuntut jawab. "Saat itu ... kenapa kau memilihku ...? Apa karena aku target mudah untuk kau kendalikan?"

"Matamu-lah yang memintaku, _Nii-san_." Kehampaan ekspresi Itachi tersapu riak tak diduga akan balasan diterima. "Lalu ... bagaimana denganmu?" Nada tenang menyelidik. "Apa kau memilihku karena penampilan fisik—" kalimat menggantung sesaat, "—atau kau melakukannya demi mengincar nyawa ... **Tuan Pemburu Hadiah?** "

Biru menatap jernih. Hitam menajam tak suka.

"Sejak kapan kau mengetahuinya?"

**"Ah ... Ternyata benar, ya. Kalau kau memang pemburu hadiah,** _**Nii-san**_ **."**

Si pirang menyeringai licik. Itachi membelalak tak percaya. Bisa-bisanya ia termakan jebakan!

"Mata sering disebut jendela hati. Kebohongan ataupun reaksi dapat diketahui melalui ukuran pupil. Di saat aku mengajukan pertanyaan sewaktu perjalanan menuju toko, diameter pupilmu menyempit. Itu reaksi negatif—juga reaksi terkejut sebab **motifmu** **berhasil** **kuintip.** "

**.**

_"Kau ... tidak akan melakukan hal seperti itu 'kan,_ Nii-san _...? Tergiur imbalan pemerintah, lalu menyerahkanku demi uang."_

**.**

"Namun, hal tersebut belumlah cukup membuktikan firasatku. Oleh karena itu, aku memancing kepastian memakai umpan lain. Dan tanggapanmu ... telah meningkatkan persentase akurat dugaanku."

Iris hitam tertutupi _kabut merah_. Melihat kondisi Itachi, si pirang tahu pemuda itu mendamba darah. **"Apa kau akan membunuhku?"** bisiknya berat sambil mendekatkan bibir pada leher jenjang penggugah selera. Sepasang taring mempertegas eksistensi—tak sabar menoreh gigitan guna meraup _elexir_ hidup.

"Bagaimana kalau kita bertaruh, _Nii-san_?— **KHH!** "

Lesak desah ditahan paksa. Jilatan lapar menelusuri erotis sisi kanan leher miliknya.

"Jika berhasil membunuhku ... kau menang."

_**BITE!** _

Ujung taring Itachi menekan kuat. Cengkraman pada pergelangan tangan meretakkan tulang. Jaringan kulit terkoyak. Lubang luka diterobos kian mendalam.

_**CRASHH!** _

"Namun jika kau gagal ... **hidupmu ... menjadi milikku ...** _ **Nii-san**_ **.** "

**.**

**.**

**.**

Malam hari, 08.05 p.m ...

_Babel_ _Tower_ level delapan, kamar tahanan nomor 0823 ...

"Aku tidak menyangka ... kau datang menemuiku seperti ini, _Lieutenant_ _General_ ," nada sarkatis bergumam rendah. Ia menyapa tanpa mengalihkan tatapan. Buku ber- _cover_ hitam dalam genggam. Fokus mata menyusuri rangkaian kalimat cerita suram. Posisi duduk terlihat santai di atas ranjang. Punggung bersandar pada dinding penjara. Paras rupawan memasang ekspresi datar.

"Tanpa pengawal yang menemani ...," ujung halaman dilipat, iris hitam menoleh tajam, "... aku bisa saja membunuhmu di sini." Ancaman terlontar tanpa emosi—dibalas ucapan monoton sosok bersurai merah darah.

"Sebelum melakukannya, kau akan terbunuh lebih dulu. Alat yang melingkari lehermu itu meledak, ucapkan selamat tinggal pada kepalamu."

"Karena itu, aku sangat membenci benda ini melekat di leherku." Buku ditutup, lalu diletakkan pada samping kiri tubuh. "Tapi berdasar prestasi dan kemampuanmu—tanpa pengawal pun—bukanlah masalah besar bagimu. Jadi ... apa yang membawamu datang menemuiku?"

"Besok ... kau dihukum mati. Melihat sahabatku yang akan meregang nyawa, membuatku ingin melakukan sebuah kunjungan."

Dengusan kecil terdengar.

"Jangan membuatku tertawa. Kita adalah musuh semenjak kau menjadi _anjing_ pemerintah."

"Jika begitu, izinkan aku mengoreksi kalimat. Aku datang ke sini untuk melihat mantan sahabatku."

Seringai tipis tersungging.

_**Srak ...** _

Eksistensi berkulit pucat beranjak dari ranjang. Langkah kaki mengisi keheningan.

_**Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap—** _

Berhenti pada rentang jarak setengah meter, _mutiara hitam_ memberi tatapan sinis. Suara bariton bergumam nyaris berbisik.

**"Makanan di penjara ini seperti sampah. Bagaimana kalau kau mendonorkan bola mata kananmu untuk kumakan ...? Anggap saja sumbangan simpati bagi mantan sahabatmu sebelum menuju tiang gantungan."**

"Tindakanmu hanya mempercepat kematian. Sebaiknya kau manfaatkan sisa waktu hidup untuk merenungi perbuatan."

"Tch ...! Kau telah sepenuhnya menjadi _anjing_ pemerintah, Gaara."

"Dan kau telah menjadi _Iblis_ , Sasuke."

Pemuda berkulit pucat tersenyum singkat. Mendekat nyaris merapatkan jarak, sang tahanan bergumam pada telinga kiri sang lawan bicara dalam intonasi tekan.

**"Menjadi** _ **Iblis**_ **... lebih baik daripada** _ **anjing**_ **patuh terikat tali kekang."** Beranjak menjauh, Sasuke kembali menduduki ranjang. Buku diraih. Halaman terlipat dipilih. Fokus mata membaca lanjutan cerita yang sempat terpenggal.

"Negeri ini sudah direpotkan _rubah_ liar pencipta keonaran. Peningkatan kriminalitas hanya akan menambah kerja lembur tanpa jeda."

_**BEEEEEP! BEEEEEP! BEEEEEP!** _

"Kunjungan tak biasamu sepertinya membawa petaka."

Sindiran dibalas kebisuan. _Alarm_ bahaya menyeruak ketenangan.

[ _MUSUH TERDETEKSI! SEMUA PASUKAN BERSIAP DI POSISI SERANG! SATU MUSUH TERKONFIRMASI! DIA ADALAH_ KITSUNE _! DIA ADALAH_ KITSUNE _!_ ]

Binar hampa tiba-tiba berubah _hidup_. "Hei ... Aku ajukan penawaran baru padamu." Sepasang iris hitam menatap lurus. "Bagaimana jika bola mata kananmu digantikan _rubah_ itu sebagai hadiah? Aku ingin bercinta dengannya sebelum nyawa ini terampas dari raga."

Menghela napas berat, eksistensi berseragam militer berbalik memunggungi. Kelamnya nada terdengar sebelum sosok itu menghilang di balik pintu besi.

**"Kau gila."**

_**KLANG!** _

**.**

**.**

**.**

Level pertama, tingkat ketujuh ...

Ruang khusus peristirahatan ...

"Maafkan saya. Di saat kunjungan Anda kemari, malah timbul masalah seperti ini." Yūra—Sang Kepala Penjara—sedikit menundukkan wajah.

"Bagaimana situasinya?"

"Jumlah musuh belum diketahui. Namun berdasar serangan kami terima—" keringat dingin menuruni pelipis, "— _Kitsune_ tidak melakukan aksinya sendiri."

Mimik antusias memudarkan paras _stoic_.

_Apa yang menarik_ rubah _itu hingga menyerang tempat ini? Apa dia hanya sekedar bersenang-senang ...? Atau ada seseorang di antara para tahanan yang menarik minatnya?_

"Silakan Anda menunggu sejenak di sini. Saya akan menempatkan beberapa pengawal untuk menjaga Anda."

"Tidak perlu mengawalku. Segera tangani masalah ini. Jangan biarkan musuh berbuat sesuka hati."

"Ba—Baik!" nada gentar membalas gugup. Mohon undur diri, Yūra beranjak meninggalkan ruang—lalu melangkah tergesa menelusuri lorong. Melewati lima tikungan, langkah terhenti saat seorang petugas sipir yang mengekorinya bertanya ragu.

"Tidak memerlukan pengawalan di saat genting seperti ini. Apakah _Lieutenant_ _General_ itu seseorang yang sangat hebat, Pak Kepala?"

" _Kogane no Ko_ ( _The Golden Child_ ). _Aka no Shinigami_ ( _The Red Reaper_ ). Dua julukan yang diberi berdasarkan prestasi serta kemampuan luar biasa yang dia miliki. Menghabisi lebih dari tiga puluh _monster_ ketika usianya menginjak tujuh belas tahun. Penghancur pasukan pemberontak di Zona X-13 seorang diri." Penjelasan pun ditutup dengan satu kalimat pengundang tremor. **"Sabaku Gaara ... adalah mesin pembunuh berselubung kulit dan daging manusia."**

\- Yakumo -

Dua jam, tiga puluh menit sebelum penyerangan ...

"Hei, katakan ... Siapa majikan yang menyuruhmu?" Sepasang bola mata berpola riak menatap dingin. Paras tampan dihiasi _piercings_ pemberi kesan sangar. Tiga tindik melalui sisi hidung atas. Satu tindik pada bagian kiri serta kanan bibir bawah. Enam tindik, juga sebuah _metal bar_ menoreh masing-masing telinga. Sejumlah tindikan serupa pun ikut memenuhi bagian lain tubuh miliknya. "Masih tidak mau menjawab?" _Trigger_ senjata api ditekan. Bunyi letus lantang membahana—berpadu teriak histeris sang target terluka tembak.

_**DOR!** _

**"UAAAAGGHH!"** Proyektil panas menembus bahu kanan. Kedua pergelangan tangan serta kaki dibelenggu rantai kokoh yang menyatu pada dinding. Rasa sakit kembali menghujam tubuh. Dua proyektil baru mencipta lubang sarang pada paha kiri—

_**DOR! DOR!** _

—diikuti satu proyektil lain pada daun telinga kanan.

_**DOR!— CRATSS!** _

"Bre ... **BRENGSEK KAU!** " murka sang target. Si pemuda menyeringai senang.

Ini adalah ruang penyiksaan seorang bandar narkoba. Jika Shimura Danzo menguasai _dunia bawah_ wilayah utara [Genbu], Terumi Mei menguasai _dunia bawah_ wilayah selatan [Suzaku] ... maka pemuda berusia dua puluh lima tahun ini adalah satu dari pimpinan empat mafia besar yang menguasai _dunia bawah_ wilayah barat [Byakko].

"Apa kau ini seorang masokis?" Sebuah _revolver_ [Smith  & Wesson .500 Magnum] terganti sebuah _shotgun_ [Remington 870 Express TAC _with_ Black Hawk SPEC ops]. "Aku tidak keberatan mengubahmu menjadi _sarang_ _lebah_ atau menambah lubang besar gratis pada bokongmu." Moncong senapan terarah mencipta gentar. "Tapi aku lebih tertarik memecah tempurung kepalamu." _Trigger_ bersiap ditekan. "Meledakkan isi otakmu bagaikan balon." Sial! Pemuda ini tidak main-main! "Tiga detik waktumu berpikir. Mengaku ... atau kau mati."

Sang target panik.

**" _Trois._ "**

Keringat dingin menyelimuti tubuh.

**" _Deux._ "**

Deretan gigi bergemertak.

**" _Un._ "**

Ritme jantung berdetak cepat bagai sebuah bom yang siap meledak.

**" _Zéro—_ "**

"O—OROCHIMARU!" Takut akan kematian menjadi kunci pembuka kotak rahasia berisi informasi dalam diri. "Orochimaru ingin menghancurkan mafia wilayah barat! Dia menyewa jasa tentara bayaran untuk memusnahkan sejumlah rute peredaranmu yang berhasil dia ketahui!"

Hening ...

" _See_ ... Tidak sulit bagimu untuk mengaku, 'kan?" Si pemuda menurunkan _shotgun_. Sang target menghembus napas lega. "Ah ... Aku lupa menyampaikan satu hal padamu." Si pemuda beranjak mendekat. Moncong senapan ditodongkan hingga menyentuh dahi. Sang target bergidik ngeri. **"** _ **Au revoir**_ **."** [Selamat tinggal.]

_**DOR!— JRAASHH!** _

**"** _ **Un chasseur sachant chasser sait chasser sans son chien de chasse.**_ **"** [Seorang pemburu yang tahu cara berburu, tahu cara berburu tanpa anjing berburunya.]

Pintu ruang masihlah tertutup rapat. Tidak ada ketukan ataupun bunyi derit terdengar. Namun entah sejak kapan, sosok bertopeng rubah telah berada bersamanya. Duduk santai di atas sebuah meja kayu berpernis cokelat pucat pengisi sudut dinding.

Sesaat, pemuda bersurai _orange_ terpaku. Satu detik berikutnya, seringai tipis menghiasi sudut bibir.

"Kau tidak pernah sekalipun datang berkunjung ke tempatku menggunakan cara biasa, _Kitsune_." Dengan _shotgun_ masih tergenggam, langkah kaki perlahan meniadakan jarak. Ditaruhnya senapan tersebut di samping kanan _sang rubah_. Diraih—lalu dilepasnya topeng hitam penyembunyi wajah.

"Lama tidak bertemu, _Aniki_." Senyum manis melukis bibir merah pucat. Paras tampan bernoda percikan darah membalas ramah.

Pertemuan pertama mereka adalah lima tahun lalu. Saat si pirang berusia empat belas tahun menemukan seorang pemuda terkapar dengan tindikan aneh memenuhi tubuh. Tertarik dengan aroma darah, si pirang memutuskan untuk _memelihara_ pemuda itu.

_Kekosongan_ ... adalah apa yang menyelubungi Yahiko. Terbangun dari ketidaksadaran, ia telah berada di kediaman pimpinan mafia wilayah selatan. Ekspresi tak suka Terumi Mei menyambutnya ketika pintu kamar terbuka lebar. Namun sosok pirang yang berlari menghampiri—menoreh _hangat_ pada hati dirudung hampa—bertahap menjerat, kemudian menenggelamkannya pada pusaran perasaan istimewa.

"Aku merindukanmu, Naruto ..." Pelukan erat mendekap tubuh. Yahiko membenamkan wajah pada perpotongan leher kanan si pirang. "Sangat rindu ...," tangan kiri meraih _shotgun,_ "... sangat rindu ...,"pelukan terlepas, "... sangat rindu ...," pola riak menatap nyalang diliputi antusias, **"... UNTUK MEMBUNUHMU!"**

_**JGRAK!— DOR!** _

Ya ... Si pirang telah menjerat Yahiko, menanamkan kompleksitas perasaan suka di hatinya sejak pemuda itu pertama kali melihat sosok bocah yang telah menolongnya dari batas tepian hidup.

Suka untuk menyayangi. Suka untuk menyakiti. Suka untuk mencium. Suka untuk memutilasi. Suka untuk mencintai. Suka untuk membenci. Suka untuk menjaganya tetap hidup. **SUKA UNTUK MEMBUNUH.**

Genangan darah menyebar permukaan meja, lantai, juga dinding. Waktu seakan membeku, sebelum segalanya bergerak mundur secepat cahaya. Baik otak, tengkorak kepala, daging, jaringan otot—semua bagian rusak—kembali beregenerasi menjadi bentuk utuh. Tiap tetes darah diserap kilat. Tanpa menunggu sekon berdetik, _perbaikan_ selesai sempurna bagaikan sihir.

"Dibangkitkan melalui teknologi _nanomachine_ serta _alchemy_. Tubuh yang berasal dari transplantasi dua ratus individu berbeda. Memiliki pikiran juga kehendak independen. Hasil _kegilaan_ _Yami_ _no_ _Kuni_ dalam mencipta ulang Sang Raja Mayat ... Frankenstein." Si pirang tersenyum lebar. "Sebagai _shisha_ , kau memiliki selera vulgar dalam menyampaikan rindu, _Aniki_."

_**JGRAK!** _

Kokang dipompa—

_**GRAP!— BRAK!** _

—tubuh si pirang didorong kasar hingga terbaring membentur meja. Berdiri di antara kedua kaki terbuka lebar, moncong _shotgun_ diarahkan garang pada sisi kanan bawah rahang.

_**SRAT!** _

"Ada dua cara mengemis nyawa. Pertama, senangkan _shinigami_. Kedua, buat pihak yang mengancam nyawamu agar mengerti." Paras dingin mendekat. "Apa yang kau pilih, Naruto?"

"Aku sudah menyenangkan _shinigami_ dengan memberinya banyak apel merah berisi nyawa. Karena itu, kali ini, aku ingin menawarkan sebuah kesepakatan." Si pirang mempertegas, sebelum kalimat lain terlontar bebas. **"Mengemis nyawa ... bukanlah** _ **hobby**_ **-ku."** Laras _shotgun_ digenggam gesit, lalu diremukkan hingga hancur berkeping-keping. "Ada yang kuinginkan darimu, _Aniki_. Sebagai bayarannya ...," nada datar bergumam rendah, **"... kau boleh membunuhku sepuasmu."**

Lebarnya seringai si pemuda seakan mencapai telinga—hendak merobek pipi.

\- Yakumo -

Satu jam sebelum penyerangan ...

**.**

**.**

**.**

"..." Iris hitam menyipit. Seorang pemuda jangkung berdiri pada ambang pintu masuk. Sebuah kotak kayu bersimpul tali merah tergenggam erat tangan kanannya. "Dari mana kau tahu tempat tinggalku?" desis Itachi tak bersahabat.

"Darah campuran yang mengalir di tubuhmu itu sangat menyengat, Itachi- _kun_." Iris _pale_ _golden_ menatap kantuk. Kotak kayu dalam genggam diserahkan. " _Special_ _delivery_. Aku kemari mengantar topeng milikmu. Karena terlampau semangat pada proses pembuatan, kreasiku bisa selesai lebih cepat dari perkiraan awal." Tatapan Utakata berbinar cerah—namun segera terganti tatapan sayu. Kantuknya terasa makin berat. Sepertinya ia bisa tertidur saat ini juga.

"Mana Naruto?" tanyanya penasaran ketika tak merasakan keberadaan si pirang yang ia suka. Iris _pale golden_ sedikit mengintip ke arah dalam.

"Pergi," Itachi menjawab datar. "Kau bisa melacaknya dengan penciumanmu kalau kau mau."

"Terima kasih atas aroma darahmu, penciumanku mati rasa." Utakata mempersilakan dirinya masuk tanpa diundang. Wajah Itachi menggelap. "Apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya tanpa mengalihkan pandang. "Keinginan membunuh yang sempat kurasakan belum lama ini ... secepat itukah menguap?" Ia mendaratkan bokong pada sofa kelabu tua—tanpa memedulikan sosok _stoic_ yang kini menggenggam geram antaran paket diterima.

"Cobalah untuk mengendalikan rasa dahagamu, Itachi- _kun_." Tangan kanan sedikit kurus meraih sebuah _matryoshka_ di atas meja kopi, menyadarkan Itachi—bahwa entah sejak kapan—ia telah berada di dalam kamarnya sendiri. "Semakin banyak _Blood Carrier_ mengkonsumsi darah _Sang Majikan_ , semakin erat pula ikatan yang tercipta." Satu lapisan _matryoshka_ dibuka, diikuti lapisan lain—segalanya tertelan ke dalam selubung hitam pekat.

"Kau akan semakin mendamba. Keserakahan memakanmu tak bersisa. Kau ingin meraup semua yang ada padanya. Baik itu tubuh, darah, maupun jiwa." Hanya ada suara, tanpa wujud fisik. "Dan kau ...," nada berat bergumam—menghantar resonansi pada belakang tengkuk, **"... akan semakin jatuh cinta padanya, Itachi-** _ **kun**_ **."**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**BATS!** _

"Hah! Hah! Hah ...!" Itachi terduduk spontan di atas ranjang. Yang terefleksi pada _cermin_ _hitam_ hanyalah kamar temaram tanpa kehadiran si pemilik toko. Hangatnya mentari kini telah tergantikan sinar dingin sang rembulan—menghias luasnya hamparan kubah langit berwarna biru redup keunguan.

_Sebenarnya ... ada apa denganku ...?_

Surai hitam terurai sedikit lembab oleh keringat. Satu bulir perlahan turun menyusuri leher menuju _clavicula_ , menjelajahi dada, hingga lekuk otot perut proporsional. Paras tampan dirudung gelisah tampak sedikit pucat. Kotak kayu di atas meja menjadi sasaran tatap. Di dalamnya berisikan topeng serta secarik kertas—beraroma mawar, bergores tinta emas.

**Σκοτώνουν ή την αγάπη**

_Membunuh atau mencintai_

Itachi berdecak kesal. Beranjak dari ranjang, ia mematung seakan kakinya terpaku pada lantai. Pintu kamar mandi terbuka mengepul uap hangat. Sosok pemuda manis menjadi subjek menggoda untuk dilihat. Surai pirangnya tampak layu membingkai wajah. Bertelanjang dada—dan hanya terlilit handuk putih sebatas paha.

" _Nii-san_." Iris biru melebar senang. Si pirang berlari menghampiri. Aroma _mint_ menguar segar. Kecupan lembut pada sudut kanan bibir bak _aphrodisiac_ pemicu hasrat. _Hot Chili_ , _pomegranate_ , _vanilla_ , _strawberry_ , _whipped_ _cream_ — Itachi merasa otaknya berubah tidak waras.

"Sejak kapan kau datang?" Berusaha menenangkan segala macam kecamuk perasaan, Itachi memilih menjaga jarak dari sosok yang hanya membawa dilema pada hatinya.

"Cukup lama untuk menikmati wajah tidurmu." Si pirang nyengir lebar. Ekor matanya mengikuti pergerakan Itachi yang kini beranjak menuju meja kopi—meremas kertas pemberian—membuangnya ke tempat sampah. "Kata-kata di kertas itu ... kau tahu apa artinya, _Nii-san_?"

"Tidak," bohong Itachi.

Terdiam sejenak, sebuah tabung injeksi berisi cairan merah kehitaman diekstrak _pocket_ _dimension_ yang melingkari pergelangan tangan.

"Namanya ... _Bloody Fairy_. _Cinderamata Yami no Kuni_ berwujud narkoba cair yang mampu membuat subjek pemakai bermutasi jadi sesosok _mayat hidup_ pemangsa daging manusia. Karena efek mengerikan yang ditimbulkan, narkoba jenis ini dimusnahkan pada masa perang—namun tidak dengan susunan komposisinya yang menghilang tanpa jejak."

"Lalu ... apa yang kau beri untuk mendapatkan benda itu?"

Mungkin semuanya disebabkan efek cahaya bulan. Dalam jernihnya safir, figur dingin terlihat bagai iblis pemburu nyawa. Tiada kata ataupun tindakan, yang ada hanyalah kegugupan juga keterpakuan.

"Apa kau biarkan dia memelukmu?" Itachi meraih pinggang ramping terlilit handuk. "Atau kau biarkan dia menciummu?" Ibu jari kanan mengusap seduktif bibir merah pucat. "Biar kutebak apa yang dia lakukan sebagai pembayaran atas permintaanmu," nada intimidasi terdengar bagai godaan _semanis_ madu.

"Pertama, dia patahkan tulang tungkaimu. Masing-masing dua. Mulai dari _femur_ , _patella_ , _tibia_ , hingga _fibula_. Beralih pada tulang belakang, dia memilih dua belas ruas _vertebrae_ _thoracalis_ , lima ruas _vertebrae_ _lumbalis_. Pada rusuk ...," Itachi mencium sisi kanan leher si pirang, "... tujuh pasang _costae_ _vera_. Dua pasang _costae_ _fluctuantes_. Dan wajah ...," ciuman naik menghampiri rahang, "... dua _maxilla_ , dua _mandibula_ , serta dua _zygomacticum_." Seringai tipis tersungging saat dilihatnya paras manis merona padam—mengingatkan Itachi akan barisan _takoyaki_ di atas pemanggang. "Sebagai _bumbu_ terakhir, lima ribu peluru M134 _Minigun_ mencipta _sarang_ _lebah_ pada tubuhmu."

"Ba—Bagaimana ..." Ah, sial! Kenapa sosok Itachi membuatnya gagap seperti ini! "Bagaimana kau bisa tahu, _Nii-san_?"

Melepas pelukan, paras tampan kembali dingin tanpa emosi.

"Aneh bukan ... kini hanya dengan menyentuhmu, aku bisa membaca _cellular_ _memory-_ mu, merasakan aliran darah pada pembuluh darahmu, juga merasakan detak jantungmu yang seakan berada dalam rongga dadaku."

Hening menyeruak malam. Sosoknya pada refleksi _cermin_ _biru_ tampak menyedihkan. Sang pemburu hadiah dengan tingkat kegagalan minim—kini hanyalah seekor gagak bersayap patah terkungkung dalam sangkar _racun_ _kendali_ berbaur darah. Membunuh untuk memperoleh imbalan tinggi—terombang-ambing hasrat menguasai _sang_ _rubah_ dalam konteks _berbeda_.

"Apa bersamaku terasa _menyakitkan_?" Tabung injeksi memasuki _dimensi_ _penyimpanan_. Beranjak mendekat, moncong senjata menghentikan niat.

...

"Kau sadar kalau tindakanmu ini sia-sia, _Nii-san_." Si pirang kembali merapat. "Kuberitahukan kau cara menghilangkan rasa _sakit_ itu." Menatap lekat hitam yang mengancam, ia tak peduli jika moncong _revolver_ kini menodong garang sisi kiri bawah rahangnya. "Hanya satu dari dua tindakan yang perlu kau lakukan." Sinar bulan tersembunyi di balik lapisan awan tebal. Kamar temaram berubah gelap—menyisakan pendar _ruby_ semerah darah segar.

**"Membunuh ... atau mencintaiku."**

\- Yakumo -

Terdapat dua _lapisan_ area luar sebelum memasuki _lapisan_ ketiga yang dinamakan Zona X-0.

_Lapisan_ pertama adalah _Anagura_. Merupakan hamparan luas padang pasir tandus dengan suhu rata-rata mencapai 58 derajat _celsius_ pada siang hari.

_Lapisan_ kedua adalah _Forgotten_ _City_. Dipenuhi puing-puing ataupun struktur bangunan pencakar langit dengan dinding retak—nyaris hancur—terbengkalai. Sejumlah pemukiman penduduk juga fasilitas publik dapat ditemukan di area ini—yang tentu telah kehilangan fungsi semenjak perubahan kondisi lingkungan akibat masa perang.

_Lapisan_ ketiga, Zona X-0 ...

... adalah area tandus seluas 413 hektar. Dikelilingi delapan _Monolith Tower_ terpisah setinggi 1.000 meter—di mana masing-masing _Monolith_ memancarkan energi pembentuk _shield_ pencegah serangan luar. Sementara pusat area merupakan tempat menara penjara setinggi 828 meter itu berada.

Baik _Monolith Tower_ —struktur langit-langit, lantai, maupun dinding _Babel_ _Tower_ —terbuat dari _logam abadi_ bernama _Urulium_ yang tak dapat tertembus senjata anti-material bahkan nuklir sekalipun. Logam langka kebanggaan _Hikari no Kuni_ yang mampu mencapai harga spektakuler dalam peredaran _Black Market_. Dengan campuran rahasia serta tingkat kekokohannya, logam inipun disebut-sebut sebagai _"Perisai Para Dewa"_.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dua puluh menit sebelum penyerangan ...

Ini adalah bar ilegal yang bertempat di bawah tanah. Pemiliknya seorang pria setengah baya—mantan tentara salah satu negeri yang telah dikuasai _Hikari no Kuni_. Tempat persembunyian buronan. Tempat persinggahan terburuk—di mana kekerasan tidak pernah absen setiap hari. Pelacur, tentara bayaran, pembunuh bayaran, pecandu obat terlarang—semuanya tipe pelanggar hukum. Versi _low budget Black Paradise_. Bar liar bertipe barbar yang mencipta kerut pada dahi mulus seorang pemuda pucat.

"Haku ...," panggilnya pada pemuda yang duduk di samping kanan dekat _counter bar_ , "... apa kau tidak bisa memilih tempat yang lebih baik untukmu bersantai?" Iris hijau cerah menatap jengah. Satu meter di dekatnya terdapat dua pria beradu pukul. Muka lebam. Darah berceceran. Saling memaki. Tak mau mengalah.

"Nikmati saja. Bar ini memang sudah begini dari awalnya." Pesanan dua sloki _tequila_ berkualitas rendah diterima. "Satu untukmu. Satu untukku. Kita lepas sejenak penat dengan garam dan seiris jeruk nipis. Bagaimana?" Haku menjilat sekilas punggung tangan kirinya. Menaburkan sedikit garam ke atasnya, lalu menjilatnya. Isi satu sloki _tequila_ ia telan habis dalam sekali teguk. Irisan jeruk nipis pun digigit sebelum menarik napas. Ini untuk mengurangi kerasnya minuman tersebut.

"Aku lebih suka _Patron_. _Tequila_ berkualitas rendah hanya membuatku sering pergi ke kamar kecil," si pemuda bersurai putih membalas datar. Tebalnya asap rokok. Aroma minuman keras. Tawa lantang tiga pria bertubuh kekar. Parfum menyengat para pelacur wanita—seakan tidak berpengaruh terhadap pemuda _cantik_ berbusana _gothic_ aristokrat di dekatnya.

"Bar ini tidak menyediakan _Patron_." Haku memesan sebotol _Bacardi_ pada bartender. Tak lama pesanan diterima bersama sebuah gelas kosong. Isi _Bacardi_ dituang. Gelas diluncurkan pada permukaan _counter bar_. Si pemuda berambut putih menangkap sigap. "Kalau ini, kau tidak keberatan, 'kan?" Haku tersenyum tipis. "Minumlah. Temani aku, Kimi- _chan_."

Terdiam skeptis, pemuda bernama Kimimaro menerima pemberian sang partner.

"Haku ...," nada monoton bergumam tenang, "... apa kau yakin _Kitsune_ dapat menyukseskan misi itu?" Iris hijau cerah menatap hampa. "Kalau dia gagal—"

"Itu kesialanku." Dagu ditopang tangan kanan.

"Apa yang kau inginkan, Haku?"

"Memberikan hadiah istimewa pada _Sang_ _Adam_."

\- Yakumo -

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Batas Forgotten City_ ...

[ _"Apa kau sudah bersiap di posisi,_ Nii _-_ san _?"_ ]

[ _"Sisa setengah putaran tangga lagi ... aku akan mencapai puncak gedung."_ ]

_**Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap—** _

_**Cklek!** _

Memasuki area _rooftop_ —hembusan angin dingin menerpa halus surai hitam. Nan jauh di depan sana, struktur _Babel_ _Tower_ mencekam malam. _Pocket_ _dimension_ berpendar lembut keunguan—mengekstrak cepat sebuah _item_ dibutuhkan.

_**PYASH!** _

Bukanlah senjata api maupun tajam, melainkan sebuah _hybrid_ _armour_ yang kini _membungkus_ seluruh lengan kiri si pemakai. Kunci pengakses Pandora _Box_ —yaitu, _dimensi_ _penyimpanan_ bermacam senjata terlarang yang disebut juga sebagai _"Harta Karun Iblis"_.

Fungsi _armour_ mampu berubah sesuai jenis senjata terpilih—di mana untuk saat ini, _armour_ mengambil peran sebagai _remote_ pengendali _Nephilim_. Senjata _missile_ penghancur _logam_ _abadi_ yang hanya diproduksi empat buah di dunia. Dua di antaranya terpakai pada masa perang. Satu yang lain telah dihancurkan. Sementara satu tersisa berada di bawah kuasa sang _shinigami_ hitam.

[ _"Pimpinan mafia wilayah barat adalah kolektor_ item _langka. Terima kasih pada hobinya_ _—_ _aku tak perlu susah payah untuk mencari apa yang kuinginkan."_ ] Dibalik topeng rubah, senyum manis terpoles sisi sadis. [ _"Kita adakan festival meriah sewarna darah. Siapkanlah kembang api megah sebagai irama pembuka,_ Nii _-_ san _."_ ]

[ _"Terkadang ... aku tidak mengerti jalan pikiranmu. Memilih serangan langsung untuk misi tanpa memedulikan tingkat bahaya. Merelakan dirimu tersakiti untuk sejumlah benda tak bernyawa. Kau menganggap semuanya sekedar permainan. Dan kau ...,"_ ] intonasi nada memberi tekan, **[** _ **"... menikmati hidupmu bersanding dengan kematian."**_ **]**

_Seperti kau tidak takut mati sendiri, bahkan mengantisipasinya._

[ _"Kau mengkhawatirkanku?"_ ]

[ _"Aku tidak mengkhawatirkanmu."_ ] Lengan kiri itu seperti lengan naga bersisik dengan warna putih perak. Memiliki _core_ tunggal yang berfungsi sebagai _jantung_ _armour_ —sekaligus penyerap darah si pemakai—yang digunakan sebagai sumber energi aktif. Perubahan warna pada _armour_ tergantung banyaknya darah yang terserap. Merah pudar mencapai merah pekat—dan hitam kelam sebagai batas akhir.

[ _"Benda yang sekarang kau pakai memiliki batas aman. Jika terlalu banyak menghisap darahmu, benda itu akan mengalami_ berserk _. Dalam kondisi tersebut_ _—_ _jangankan mengendalikan_ _—_ _melepas pun takkan bisa. Kau hanya menunggu darahmu terhisap habis_ _—"_ ]

**[** _ **"—lalu mati,"**_ **]** nada berat menyela kalimat, namun dibalas tawa kecil _sang rubah_. [ _"Kenapa bukan kau saja yang pakai benda merepotkan ini, bocah. Jika kau mati kehabisan darah, itu akan sangat membantuku. Tak perlu menerapkan perintah absolut agar aku menjadi tumbal untukmu."_ ] Kekesalan terpendam meluap tak tertahankan. Urat amarah menghiasi paras tampan. Ingin menolak tugas diberikan, tapi _racun_ sialan mengekang niat melawan.

[ _"Darah_ Aimofagia _Murni ... memberi efek negatif pada spesies mutan lain."_ ] Ritme jantung terisi gejolak semangat. [ _"Benda itu gabungan_ Mechanical Armour _dengan jaringan hidup_ Chimera _. Darahku akan merusak total sel-sel_ Chimera _pada benda tersebut_ _—termasuk_ core _tunggal pengendali miliaran_ nanomachine _."_ ] Sorot mata berbinar—menanti momentum pencipta _badai_. [ _"_ _Meski tubuhmu telah bermutasi, kau bukanlah darah murni,_ Nii _-_ san _."_ ] Sepasang taring _menyeringai_ tajam. [ _"Putuskan saja lengan kirimu jika benda itu lepas kendali. Hanya dalam waktu singkat, lengan kiri baru akan tumbuh mengisi kekosongan_ tempat _."_ ]

_Dimensi_ _penyimpanan_ terbuka. Gelap langit malam _terkoyak_ paksa. Bukanlah sebuah pintu gerbang, melainkan lingkar gelombang riak bak permukaan air statis terusik helai jatuh kelopak bunga. Hanya sang pemegang kuncilah yang mampu melihat wujud konkret dari Pandora.

_Berbuat sesuka hatimu. Bebas dalam segala hal. Kau hanya tunduk pada dorongan kejahatan di dalam dirimu. Dan kau ..._ _**adalah bocah teregois yang pernah kukenal, Naruto.** _

_Nephilim_ menyapa dunia luar. Sudut arah ditetapkan—menargetkan _Monolith_ _Tower_ satu kilometer di depan. Evolusi diri meniadakan rentang jarak. Tanpa bantuan _binocular_ , penglihatan melebihi limit normal jadikan malam secerah siang bermandi cahaya.

[ _"Terkadang ... ingin rasanya aku merampas seluruh kesadaranmu,_ Nii-san _. Akan tetapi_ _—"_ ] seratus meter dari _Monolith_ _Tower_ , entitas _sang rubah_ berlari cepat. Warna berkabung melapisi celana panjang berbahan kulit, juga jaket teresleting penuh dengan _hoodie_ menutup kepala, **[** _ **"—seekor**_ **gagak** _ **pemberontak, jauh lebih menarik dibanding**_ **boneka** **rusak** _ **tanpa kehendak."**_ **]**

Komunikasi sementara diputus. _Nephilim_ diaktifkan. Asap putih kelabu _termuntahkan_ bersama dorongan mesin roket. Sekali mengunci sasaran, _missile_ tersebut takkan melepasnya hingga ujung dunia. Ketika memasuki radius jangkau, panas mesin roket akan terhenti—tergantikan suhu dingin membekukan udara. Bukanlah ledakan, melainkan percikan jutaan kristal merah yang menyebar saat selongsong _missile_ tercerai-berai akibat tumbukan kuat. Terbuat dari campuran senyawa khusus perusak _Urulium_. Di mana kristal akan melekati _Monolith_ _Tower_. Mencipta korosi. Membuat _logam_ _abadi_ berkarat hingga hancur berkeping-keping.

_**DRUAAAAK!** _

Sinkronisasi terganggu, energi _shield_ terputus—membuka jalur masuk bagi _sang_ _rubah_. Dengan gerak gesit tanpa cela, entitas bertopeng menghindar hujan puing _Monolith_ _Tower_ yang jatuh tertarik gravitasi bumi—menghempas keras permukaan tanah—membumbungkan debu tebal menggapai langit. Memasuki area dalam _Monolith_ , tampak ratusan bangunan tinggi maupun rendah bagai labirin kota—dan _Babel_ _Tower_ adalah _sang_ _raja_ yang berusaha digapai pada pusat area.

Kehancuran _Monolith_ serta kesohoran buronan S _Class_ membuat sistem _alarm_ membahana lantang. _Alarm_ yang meninggikan kewaspadaan pihak lawan—juga menarik perhatian seorang tahanan terpenjara pada level delapan menara.

_**BEEEEEP! BEEEEEP! BEEEEEP!** _

Hujan peluru meneror _sang rubah_ tanpa jeda. Bukanlah kegentaran, melainkan keantusiasan pemompa adrenalin ke tahap maksimal.

_**RATATATATATATATATATATATAT!** _

_Roulette_ Neraka berputar searah jarum jam. Bola putih eksekusi bergulir cepat. Para _Shinigami_ memasang taruhan pada dua pilihan. Nyawa _sang_ _rubah_ , ataukah nyawa para pemburu yang jadi santapan?

[ _MUSUH TERDETEKSI! SEMUA PASUKAN BERSIAP DI POSISI SERANG! SATU MUSUH TERKONFIRMASI! DIA ADALAH_ KITSUNE _! DIA ADALAH_ KITSUNE _!_ ]

Sementara di pihak lain, _hybrid_ _armour_ mengalami _berserk_. Warna putih perak kini berubah merah pekat—menyisakan satu jalan terakhir untuk Itachi ambil sebagai pilihan hidup.

**Memenggal lengan kirinya sendiri.**

_**ZRATSS!—** _

Tak ada ekspresi sakit tampak pada paras dingin. Bilah tajam _katana_ menebas daging serta tulang sekejap mata. Cairan merah tertumpah banyak, namun segera memasuki luka bersama pertumbuhan cepat lengan baru. Sedangkan lengan kiri terputus hanyalah rangka rapuh—mengering berikut cairan darah yang tak kembali pada tubuh.

_**CKRAK!** _

_Hybrid_ _armour_ terlepas dari potongan lengan—berubah jadi untai benang cahaya tipis yang merasuki _pocket_ _dimension_. Bersambut jejak kaki pada batas _rooftop_ , _black_ _raven_ _mask_ menutupi paras _stoic_. Entitas _hitam_ terjun bebas dari atas ketinggian gedung. _Mechanical_ _legs_ berakselerasi di udara. _Sang_ _gagak_ pun terbang gesit memasuki area perburuan manusia.

\- Yakumo -

**.**

**.**

**.**

_"Apa membunuh manusia adalah kesenangan bagimu,_ Kitsune _?"_

_"Bagaimana denganmu,_ Nii _-_ san _...? Aku yakin, kau bukanlah_ perawan _dalam membunuh_ monster _. Tapi kau juga bukanlah_ perawan _dalam membunuh manusia. Kalau sebuah jawaban penting untukmu, kau bisa memikirkannya sendiri."_

_..._

_**Melakukan hal yang memang ingin kulakukan.** _

_**Yang bisa menguasai duniaku hanyalah aku seorang.** _

_**Asalkan aku suka ... itu cukup.** _

_**Seperti perkataan yang sering kau lontarkan padaku berulang kali.** _

_**Aku ini ... benar-benar bocah egois ...** _

**Nii-san _..._**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**DOR!** _

Genggaman pada senjata api diiringi gemetar hebat, tatapan gentar, serta keringat dingin. Proyektil peluru dari selongsong terakhir telah ditembakkan. Tak ada amunisi tersisa untuk mempertahankan nyawa. Bukan dari _sang_ _rubah_ , melainkan mayat kanibal yang kini menerjang, menjatuhkan, mencengkram erat, menggerogoti daging—menjadikan darahnya sebagai kaldu lezat perkaya cita rasa.

_**CRASSH!** _

**"AARRGH! LE** **—LE** **PASKAN AKU! LE** **—"** Sorot mata putus asa tertumpu pada _gagak_ _hitam_ di atas bangunan tinggi tidak jauh dari tempat ia disantap lahap. Rasa takut membuat niat hidup terpacu kuat. Meski hanya seutas benang tipis, akan berusaha ia raih untuk memperoleh keselamatan jiwa. "To ... Tolong ... TOLONG AKU ...! **TOLONG AKU! TO—** " Namun _sang_ _gagak_ memutus benang tersebut tanpa rasa iba. Mengucap sebuah kata sebelum pergi dari jarak pandang yang kian menggelap.

**"Прощай."**

Dibaca, pra-SHAY. Berarti, selamat tinggal. Ucapan yang biasa ditemukan dalam karya sastra Rusia, menjadi _lullaby_ bagi sang sipir menuju tidur abadi—hingga ia _dilahirkan_ kembali sebagai satu di antara _mereka_ —memangsa teman-teman manusia sehatnya agar menjadi satu makhluk yang sama.

_**It's a Red World.** _

_**DAP!—** _

_Menghancurkan_ Monolith _untuk membuat jalan masuk. Menerobos tanpa mengetahui kekuatan dan jumlah lawan. Membuat pengalih perhatian bukan dengan diri sendiri, melainkan pasukan mayat dari pihak musuh. Tidak menggunakan_ pintu belakang _sama saja dengan berjudi. Dewa keberuntungan ataukah Dewa Kesialan yang akan berpihak padamu, Naruto?_

_**DAP! DAP!—** _

_Mechanical_ _legs_ telah dilepas ketika melewati _Monolith_ _Tower_. _Parkour_ gesit dilakukan tanpa lalai dari satu bangunan ke bangunan lain. Terlena aroma amis cairan merah pekat, seringai buas membumbui rasa lapar akan leher _sang_ _rubah_ —melemahkan peka insting dari ancaman seorang _sniper_ yang melesatkan peluru penembus otak.

_**DOR!— ZRASSHH!** _

_**BRUGH!** _

_Sang gagak_ terjatuh.

Tanpa napas.

Tanpa detak jantung.

\- Yakumo -

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Membentang ke atas, juga mencapai bagian bawah. Gelombang_ shield _delapan_ Monolith _menyelimuti Zona X-0 bagai bola raksasa. M_ _enghalau serangan apapun dari langit, permukaan, maupun kedalaman tanah. Senjata penghancur tersedia hanyalah satu buah. Tanpa jendela untuk dimasuki, tanpa celah untuk disusupi—_ logam abadi _yang ikut diaplikasikan pada pintu menara menjadi masalah._ Security card _satu-satunya benda pemberi akses menerobos masuk—_

_Hitam membelalak kejut saat benda yang ia maksud diperlihatkan si pirang dengan ekspresi senang. Apa bocah ini seorang psikis yang bisa mendengar perkataan batinnya?_

_"Dari mana aku mendapatkannya? Pasti itu yang hendak kau tanyakan padaku,_ Nii _-_ san _." Bibir merah pucat tersenyum tipis. "Benda ini tentu saja aku dapatkan dari sang klien," jawabnya riang tanpa beban._

_"Kau sadar misi ini besar kemungkinan jebakan, bocah!" Itachi mendesis geram._

_"Sebuah_ game _lebih menarik jika terdapat unsur kejutan di dalamnya."_

_Hitam menyipit tak suka._

_Si pirang mendekatkan wajah pada Itachi yang duduk di samping kanan._

_**"Klien yang kusukai, bukan klien "**_ **baik** **hati _"_** _ **. Klien pengkhianat adalah yang kubenci. Klien penyimpan maksud tersembunyi seperti pahitnya kopi. Namun klien yang memenuhi ketiga kategori merupakan anomali. Layaknya** _ **Joker** _**dalam tumpukan kartu remi—membuatku semangat untuk menuntaskan misi."** _

**.**

**.**

**.**

Level pertama, tingkat kedua _Babel Tower_ ...

"Malam ini, malam yang tepat untuk tarian peluru." _Sang_ _rubah_ berdiri di tengah gelimpang sipir yang mulai bermutasi setelah cairan merah kehitaman menginjeksi mereka. "Di panggung opera Neraka, peranku adalah pengantar hadiah berisi _kesenangan_. Sebuah percobaan. Percobaan biasa yang membosankan." Sepuluh moncong senjata api memojokkannya. Tremor menggerogoti pihak musuh tersisa. Tatapan terancam menghujam tajam. **"Nah ... ayo kita mulai cerita penuh tragedi juga darah,** _ **Onii**_ **-** _ **san**_ **~!"**

_**CTAK!** _

Jentikan jari—sebuah aba-aba simpel—menjadi tanda terselesaikannya mutasi. Pasukan mayat kanibal bangkit, lalu menyerang ganas. Moncong senjata yang diarahkan pada _sang_ _rubah_ berganti haluan. Namun para mayat menggenggam senjata serupa. _Mereka_ bukanlah makhluk yang hanya mengincar daging serta darah—tapi juga memiliki kemampuan tempur seperti saat _mereka_ hidup.

Virus pada _Bloody_ _Fairy_ menyerang otak, mengambil alih sistem kendali, meningkatkan kemampuan fisik, kepekaan hidung dan telinga—mencipta para predator yang ahli memburu.

_**RATATATATATATATATATATAT!** _

_**JRASH! JRASH! JRASHH!** _

Aula besar itu kini menjadi restoran _monster_. Hidangan utamanya anggota tubuh serta organ dalam manusia. Kaya nutrisi jika dimakan mentah. Otak bagian termewah. Kulit dan daging disobek layaknya roti. Kenyalnya bola mata memberi sensasi tersendiri—dan ketika digigit hingga pecah, cairan bening akan meleleh nikmat memanja lidah.

_**KRESSH!** _

Beberapa pasang mata memandang _horror_. Lima monitor besar terpampang di hadapan. Empat di antaranya memperlihatkan visual sejumlah kamera. Sementara satu monitor tersisa memaparkan penuh pemandangan menjijikkan. Sosok _sang_ _rubah_ melambai tepat pada lensa, lalu menghilang tanpa jejak—menyisakan tanya.

"Ke ... Ke mana dia pergi?!"

Mencari panik—sebuah _objek_ gesit tertangkap sensor pendeteksi. Arah tujuannya bersinggungan dengan dua subjek lain. Salah satunya adalah sosok yang menjadi kartu As pemudah misi.

_JACKPOT!_

Sepertinya ... Dewa Keberuntungan-lah yang berpihak pada _sang_ _rubah_ ... Itachi _._

\- Yakumo -

Namanya ... Yūra.

Lahir pada _Halloween_ , 31 Oktober. Memiliki tinggi 173 cm. Berat badan 53.4 kg. Naik pangkat dari _Deputy_ _Warden_ setelah pendahulunya menghilang tanpa jejak. Bagi Yūra, _Babel_ _Tower_ adalah _istananya_. Tempat ia menduduki singgasana superioritas—berkuasa atas ribuan sipir bersenjata setara pasukan khusus, serta para tahanan berbahaya yang dapat ia _genggam_ dalam satu kepalan tangan.

"Tidak memerlukan pengawalan di saat genting seperti ini. Apakah _Lieutenant_ _General_ itu seseorang yang sangat hebat, Pak Kepala?"

Memberi jawaban atas pertanyaan yang terlontar, tak pernah terbesit pun dipikiran bahwa keamanan penjara yang ia banggakan akan diporak-porandakan sang buronan utama pemerintah. Penjelasan pun ditutup dengan satu kalimat pengundang tremor. **"Sabaku Gaara ... adalah mesin pembunuh berselubung kulit dan** **daging manusia—"**

**" _Mitsuketa ..._ "**

( _Found it ..._ )

Suara asing yang didengar bagai sebuah musik. Musik kesialan.

Menoleh ke asal suara, _sang_ _rubah_ telah berdiri dua meter di belakangnya.

Sang sipir terkejut segera mengarahkan moncong senjata. Namun sebelum _trigger_ sempat ditekan— _sang_ _rubah_ menerjang kilat, memenggal lengan kanan, lalu melancarkan tusukan kuat menembus jantung.

_**ZLEB!—** _

**"GHUAAGH!"**

_**ZRAASSH!** _

Menanggapi situasi berbahaya, Yūra refleks meraih _Colt_ 1911 yang terselip pada sabuk pinggangnya. Mengarahkan moncong pistol pada sasaran, irisnya membelalak ketika sang target menghilang dari jarak pandang. Jantung terhentak saat benda tajam dihunuskan pada sisi leher kanan tanpa pertahanan. Bukanlah belati, pisau, ataupun _Tanto_ (pedang Jepang berukuran 25 cm)—melainkan kuku jemari dengan ketajaman yang mampu merusak tubuh bagai memotong lembaran kertas.

"Jatuhkan pistolmu ...," darah mengalir akibat tekanan, **"... atau kuciptakan lubang baru di lehermu."** Senjata api dalam genggam terjatuh bebas. Sandera di hadapkan pada salah satu kamera. Pihak _control_ _room_ dilanda dilema. "Perintahkan anak buahmu untuk tidak bertindak macam-macam." Jika disuruh memilih antara _istana_ kebanggaan atau nyawa—tanpa menimbang pada neraca—Yūra lebih memilih nyawanya. "Kau sangat baik. Sekarang, antarkan aku menuju ruang pusat kendali. Mulailah berjalan. Angkat kaki malasmu itu, _Onii_ - _san_."

\- Yakumo -

Pembagian level _Babel_ _Tower_ ...

Terdiri atas tujuh belas level.

_Cardinal_ _Sins_. Level pertama dari _Tower_. Memiliki tujuh tingkat [ _Invidia_ , _Luxuria_ , _Acedia_ , _Avaritia_ , _Gula_ , _Superbia_ , dan _Ira_ ].

Level kedua hingga delapan, level sepuluh hingga enam belas—disebut juga _Area_ _Para_ _Iblis_ , tempat para tahanan berada.

_Ekimmu_ [Lv. 2 dan 10/F _Class_ ], _Lilu_ [Lv. 3 dan 11/E _Class_ ], _Rabisu_ [Lv. 4 dan 12/D _Class_ ], _Pazuzu_ [Lv. 5 dan 13/C _Class_ ], _Ekimmou_ [Lv. 6 dan 14/B _Class_ ], _Dumah_ [Lv. 7 dan 15/A _Class_ ], _Azhi_ _Dahaka_ [Lv. 8 dan 16/S _Class_ ]—masing-masing level terdiri atas sebelas tingkat.

Level sembilan disebut juga _Forbidden_ _Level_. Terdiri atas dua tingkat yang hanya bisa diakses melalui elevator khusus.

Level sembilan, tingkat kedua, adalah lokasi _control_ _room_ berada. Sebuah ruangan luas dengan area _display_ berupa lima monitor besar. Terdapat panel kendali juga puluhan komputer yang dioperasikan para _staff_ berwenang. Fasilitas vital, serta pusat pangkalan data.

Sementara level terakhir _Tower_ —[ _Chamber_ _of_ _Echoes_ ]—terletak di bawah tanah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Ting!** _

_**Sraaaak ...** _

Pintu elevator terbuka. Sebuah lorong panjang menyambut bersama sejumlah sipir yang menodongkan senjata api ke arah _sang_ _rubah_. Namun jari telunjuk mereka tertahan pada _trigger_. Yūra—Sang Kepala Penjara—dijadikan sebagai perisai hidup.

_To be or not to be ..._

_The answer is ..._

_**... kill them all.** _

Dalam penglihatan manusia normal, kejadian tersebut berlangsung terlampau singkat. Yūra bahkan lalai menangkap gerak _sang_ _rubah_ yang baginya tetap bergeming dengan kuku jemari siap melubangi leher. Namun ia menyaksikan _horror_ di depan matanya. Anggota tubuh para sipir termutilasi vulgar bersambut denting komponen senjata tercerai-berai. Darah memercik. Tubuh mati berdebam membentur permukaan lantai juga genangan merah pekat beraroma karat.

_**BRUGH!** _

Ya ... Segalanya memutar balik logika akal sehat.

Mata manusia tak mampu peka—jika _sang_ _rubah_ melancarkan serangan cepat tanpa menunggu satu detik pun berlalu. Serangan efisien, terkontrol, tak dapat diikuti—hingga dalam pikiran Yūra, pembantaian tersebut bagai kejadian supranatural melewati batas nalar.

Satu detik bagi manusia, terasa bak sepuluh detik bagi _sang_ _rubah_.

"Bergeraklah, _Onii_ - _san_. Jangan membuatku menunggu lama."

Menelan air liur bersanding gentar, Yūra melangkahkan kaki mencapai lokasi tujuan.

_**Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap ...** _

" _Kagome kagome. Kago no naka no tori wa_ ...," lirik lagu permainan anak-anak mengiringi perjalanan penuh tekan bagi Yūra. Melodi lirih disenandungkan mencekam raga, "... _Itsu itsu deyaru. Yoake no ban ni. Tsuru to kame to subetta_ ...," corak noda darah melekat pada pakaian serta topeng dikenakan. Sosok itu telah menghabisi banyak nyawa dalam perjalanan menuju level pertama tingkat ketujuh, di mana ia bertemu Yūra—tanpa menyadari _satu_ _entitas berbahaya_ yang kini mengakses elevator dari tingkat tersebut.

Tujuannya ... level sembilan, tingkat kedua.

**"...** _ **Ushiro no shōmen daare**_ **?"** [Siapa yang berada tepat di belakangmu?]

_**DEG!—** _

Ritme jantung para staf _control_ _room_ berirama ancaman dan waspada. Lirik penutup yang terdengar di balik pintu membuat layar monitor tak lagi menjadi fokus utama mereka. Yūra melekatkan telapak tangan kanannya pada pemindai biometrik di samping pintu akses. Kini semua fokus tertuju pada _sang_ _rubah_ pengantar maut—menjatuhkan atmosfer ruang pada suasana pengap pelahap cahaya hidup.

_**Tap. Tap. Tap—** _

Kebisuan mengambil alih.

_**SRAAK!** _

Tertutup otomatisnya pintu menjadi picu serangan berantai. Yang dirasakan Yūra hanyalah hembusan angin singkat. Saat ia menoleh, _sang_ _rubah_ tak berada lagi di sisinya. Dan ketika fokus berpindah—potongan kepala, semburan darah segar, gelimpang tubuh tak bernyawa, sosok _rubah_ _iblis_ yang tiba-tiba berdiri dekat di depan mata—adalah malapetaka yang menyambutnya.

\- Yakumo -

**.**

**.**

**.**

_"Menyiksa salah seorang sipir untuk memaksanya memberitahu sel penahanan dicari_ _—atau menggigit dan menempatkannya dalam kuasa_ racun kendali _." Si pirang berpikir. "Meski lebih praktis, opsi terakhir takkan kupilih. Aku tak berselera pada aparat pemerintah." Itachi memasang wajah datar saat mengetahui ternyata si pirang tipe_ sulit _dalam hal_ makanan _._

_"Lagipula, takkan berguna jika_ jantung Tower _yang mengatur sel tahanan tak dapat kukuasai. Setiap tahanan dipakaikan semacam_ sabuk peledak _pada leher mereka. Pintu penjara yang dilapisi_ Urulium _. Pembuka kunci pintu bukanlah_ security card _, melainkan terpusat langsung pada sistem_ control room _—begitu pula penonaktifan_ sabuk peledak _."_

_Si pirang mengelus dagunya._

_"Untuk memasuki ruang itu diperlukan pemindai biometrik. Tak semua_ staff _penjara memiliki otoritas untuk mengakses seluruh level_ Tower _. Seseorang yang memiliki otoritas penuh terhadap segala sudut tanpa terkecuali ...," biru menyipit tajam, "... Si Kepala Penjara, ya ..."_

_"Zona X-0 juga merupakan kawasan_ Air _-_ Gap _. Yaitu, pengisolasian total jaringan untuk pencegah serangan peretas. Pencurian serta perusakan data hanya dapat dilakukan melalui interaksi langsung secara fisik dengan sistem komputer_ Tower _," gumam Itachi._

_"Entah memakai infeksi_ worm _melalui_ removable drive _—_ _itu jika_ vulnerability _pada_ software _dimanfaatkan tidak ter-_ patch _. Metode_ Airhopper _melalui_ FM frequency signals _, ataupun_ Quantum _—dengan penanaman papan sirkuit kecil secara diam-diam sejak awal produksi, di mana sinyal rahasia yang dipancarkan papan sirkuit itu memungkinkan si pemasang mampu menyadap data serta informasi diinginkan dari komputer target."_

_Si pirang menyeringai._

_"Kau tahu,_ Nii _-_ san _. Hanya dua hal yang kubutuhkan dalam misi kali ini," nada santai nan tegas bergumam rendah. "Sebuah keberuntungan, serta Kartu As di tangan."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Beberapa menit sebelumnya ...

_**DOR!— ZRASSHH!** _

_**BRUGH!** _

_Sang gagak_ terjatuh.

Tanpa napas.

Tanpa detak jantung.

"Di sini _Sniper_ 01\. Berhasil mengeliminasi target yang diduga sebagai kaki tangan _Kitsu_ —" Kata-kata tersebut tercekat pada ujung lidah. Sasaran tembak kembali bangkit dari kematian. Melalui _scope_ pada senjata runduk, sang _sniper_ —juga sang _spotter_ yang bertugas sebagai pengintai di sisinya—melihat _sihir_ menakutkan melebihi para mayat kanibal pemangsa daging hidup. Ritme jantung membeku ketika _sang_ _gagak_ memandang tepat posisi mereka.

Sebelum—

"Me ... Menghilang?!"

**"Benar yang dikatakan bocah itu,"** nada intimidasi meremangi bulu kuduk. _Jaring laba-laba_ menjerat gerak tubuh sepasang mangsa. Mereka berdua terbujur kaku—tak mampu bereaksi bahkan untuk menolehkan kepala. **"Yang namanya rasa sakit itu ... menyebalkan."**

_**GRAB!— BATS!** _

Cengkraman _sang_ _gagak_ pada belakang leher terasa bagai cakar hewan buas. Detik berikutnya, tubuh mereka melayang di udara—dilempar dari atas ketinggian gedung—diumpankan pada kumpulan mayat kanibal penyebar virus.

**"UAAAARRGGHHH!"**

Iris hitam tergantikan merahnya darah—tertuju nyalang pada _Tower_ beraroma _karat_ manusia.

_**DAP! DAP! DAP!— BATS!** _

Memacu gerak langkah—aliran udara diterobos bagai lesat proyektil baja. Merah terpercik saat _danau_ darah ditapaki. Potongan tubuh terserak bak lukisan figuratif menoreh indah permukaan tanah. Lima meter di hadapan adalah pintu utama _Tower_. Sesosok mayat sebagai penghalang agar pintu tersebut tak menutup rapat—meninggalkan celah bagi _sang_ _gagak_ untuk dapat membuka paksa dan menerobos masuk tanpa kendala.

_**GRAP!— SRAAK!** _

_**Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap ...** _

Aroma amis memabukkan. Pesta makan para mayat kanibal. Gema lantang senjata api.

Tiga hal tersebut cukup bagi Itachi untuk membaca situasi secara garis besar. _Babel_ _Tower_ telah terjatuh pada permainan ekstrem yang _sang_ _rubah_ ciptakan. Menelusuri kepekatan aroma darah, sebuah aula pada level pertama tingkat kedua dimasuki. Aroma sosok familiar tercium samar. Indera pendengaran menangkap ritme jantung diinginkan. Ternyata _sang_ _rubah_ sudah bergerak gesit lima tingkat di atasnya.

[ _"Kau masih ingat kata-kata mengenai keberuntungan dan Kartu As yang pernah aku bicarakan,_ Nii _-_ san _?"_ ] Hubungan telepati dibuka kalimat tanya bernada ringan. [ _"Aku memperoleh keduanya di depan mataku saat ini."_ ] Menghabisi seorang sipir, lalu menjadikan Si Kepala Penjara sebagai tawanan— _sang_ _rubah_ mengetahui keberadaan elevator rahasia setelah _meminta_ Yūra untuk mengantarkannya pada _control_ _room_ berbekal ancaman.

[ _"Satu hal penting yang perlu kau ketahui mengenai_ Bloody Fairy _."_ ] Elevator _Tower_ bergerak dalam kecepatan 60 km/jam. [ _"Narkoba itu memiliki sebuah limit waktu. Ketika limit tersebut dilalui, subjek terinfeksi bukan lagi terbatas pada memangsa manusia normal—tapi apapun yang hidup dalam penglihatan sang subjek akan menjadi mangsanya tanpa terkecuali."_ ] Itachi merasakan firasat buruk. [ _"Dan limit waktunya adalah ... saat ini."_ ] Bersama akhir kalimat, pintu elevator terbuka. Level sembilan tingkat kedua dijejaki. Yang menunggunya adalah lorong sunyi serta ancaman garang senjata api.

Sementara Itachi ...

_**DAP! DAP!— SRATS!** _

... menghindar tiap serangan para mayat kanibal yang kini mengincarnya sebagai santapan lezat, alih-alih menghabisi _mereka_ semua, ia lebih memanfaatkan keunggulan dalam hal kecepatan untuk mencapai tingkat _Tower_ selanjutnya.

Jalur tangga adalah opsi dipilih.

Namun di luar dugaan, para _predator_ mampu mengimbangi kecepatan. Kepekaan insting membuat Itachi dapat mendeteksi aura kehidupan manusia. Sampai pada level pertama tingkat keenam, yang ditemuinya hanyalah gelimpang tubuh tak bernyawa. Di lain pihak, _sang_ _rubah_ telah tiba di depan pintu ruang kendali bersama senandung melodi yang nyaris berakhir.

_**Sraaak ... KLAP!** _

_Peti_ _besi_ tertutup.

Entitas lain mengakses elevator rahasia, menuju level sembilan tingkat kedua di mana _sang_ _rubah_ berada. Sepuluh detik setelahnya, Itachi sampai pada level pertama tingkat ketujuh _Tower_. Sementara _sang_ _rubah_ melakukan pembantaian pada seluruh _staff_ ruang kendali—menyisakan ia dan Si Kepala Penjara di antara _lautan_ mayat termutilasi. Konsentrasi tak terfokus pada layar monitor membuat mereka lalai mendeteksi pergerakan entitas lain. Itachi menuju level para tahanan, sedangkan sosok misterius melangkah keluar _peti_ _besi_ —menelusuri liku lorong dengan langkah sunyi bak hantu melayang tak menapak lantai.

_**DAP! DAP! DAP! DAP! DAP!** _

Melakukan perjalanan dengan gerombolan predator yang terus mengikuti, tak peduli seberapa cepat Itachi bergerak—adalah hal merepotkan. Diperlukan tumbal lain untuk pengalih perhatian. Para sipir level kedua menjadi pilihan—mencipta kesempatan baginya untuk bergerak leluasa, sekaligus membuat kontaminasi penyebaran berkembang biak semakin parah.

_Zombie_ _apocalypse_.

Jati dirinya sebagai _Blood_ _Carrier_ membuat Itachi kehilangan apa yang dianggap _pembatas_ _fisik_ —memampukan ia mendorong kemampuan hingga mencapai tahap brutal. Pada kekuatan penuh, rona kulit berubah lebih pucat, pembuluh darah sewarna bara api menghias seluruh tubuh, sklera menghitam, iris merah menyala dengan pupil menyempit vertikal, kesepuluh kuku jemari menajam bagaikan cakar. Kondisi ini memungkinkan Itachi menjelajahi ketinggian _Tower_ dalam kecepatan _extreme_. Satu menit tujuh detik adalah batas waktu. Setelah batas tercapai, Itachi mengalami penurunan energi sebesar tujuh puluh persen.

_**DAP! DAP! DAP!** _

Level dua tingkat delapan ... Level tiga tingkat lima, enam ... sepuluh ... Level empat tingkat tujuh ... Level lima tingkat tiga ...

_**DASH!** _

Informasi pembagian level tahanan serta seluk-beluk _Tower_ membuat ia tak sesat arah—namun juga semakin memupuk rasa curiga akan niat tersembunyi di balik misi. Kecepatan di luar nalar memudahkannya mengelak serangan sipir bersenjata api.

_**RATATATATATATATATATATAT!** _

_**DAP! DAP! DAP!— BATS!** _

Level enam tingkat empat ... sembilan ... sebelas ... Level tujuh tingkat sepuluh ...

_**SRAK!** _

_Sisa waktu kekuatan penuh berakhir: dua puluh lima detik._

\- Yakumo -

**.**

**.**

**.**

_"Kau bisa saja menyandera Si Kepala Penjara dan memaksa dia mengantarmu menuju lokasi tahanan. Dengan perannya sebagai tawanan di bawah ancaman kematian, dia akan menyuruh staf_ control room _untuk membuka kunci pintu sel serta_ sabuk peledak _pada leher sang target. Kenapa kau harus bersusah payah menuju pusat kendali jika segalanya dapat diselesaikan secara praktis?" tanya Itachi masih menjaga intonasi datarnya._

_"Karena aku ingin semua penghuni penjara ikut andil memeriahkan permainan~" Si pirang tersenyum lebar. "Memintanya memberi perintah untuk membuka satu sel tidaklah sulit. Namun membuka seluruh sel serta menonaktifkan_ sabuk peledak _... Itu akan membuat seseorang berpikir puluhan kali."_

_Di mata Itachi,_ Kitsune _terlihat bagai sosok anak kecil dalam kepribadian serta tindakan. Pemilik sisi_ psychopathic _nan egois._ Rubah iblis _yang gemar bermain, bernyanyi, sambil menebar kekacauan juga malapetaka sekehendak hati._

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Terima kasih telah memanduku, _Onii_ - _san_." Topeng rubah mendekat. Yūra bisa melihat iris merah yang seakan _tersenyum_ padanya. **"** _ **Sayonara**_ **..."**

Sebelum meregang nyawa, Yūra merasakan pukulan _membakar_ pada sisi kiri wajah. Pandangan matanya berputar seratus delapan puluh derajat. Suara _**KRAAK!**_ pada batang leher. Gelap membawa pergi kehidupan bersama arah kepala menghadap sisi belakang tubuh.

_**BRUGH!** _

_Saatnya membuat jalan permainan lebih_ spicy _._

_**PYASH!** _

Sebuah ponsel diekstrak. Figur program berwujud _manusia_ terpampang jelas pada layar. _Ia_ duduk manis dengan kedua lutut ditekuk. Tangan kiri menggenggam buku sketsa. Tangan kanan menggenggam sebuah kuas.

Namanya adalah S.A.I [ _Super_ _Artificial_ _Intelligence_ ]— _cyber_ _boy_ yang tinggal dan _hidup_ dalam _pocket_ _dimension_ _sang_ _rubah_. Ia mampu menyerang apapun yang menggunakan _electricity_. Membagi eksistensinya bagai _amuba_ membelah diri. Meretas berbagai jenis sistem keamanan yang memiliki tingkat _firewall_ tinggi—pengecualian untuk pemindai biometrik.

Tempat bersantai kesukaannya: ponsel Naruto.

Berbusana kaus _sleeveless_ _turtleneck_ , juga celana panjang kulit berwarna hitam. _Military boots_. _H_ _eadphones_ biru safir dengan titik-titik emas bak debu bintang menutupi telinga. Mulai bagian kanan wajah, kedua punggung bahu, sisi luar sepasang lengan, hingga jemari—dihias lekuk-lekuk garis cahaya hijau menyerupai pola papan sirkuit. Berkulit pucat. Bersurai putih. Beriris heterokrom ( _amethyst_ pada kiri, _ruby_ pada kanan).

_Hobby_ -nya berbuat kejahilan. Entah itu melakukan _rename_ _folder_ , mengubah _password_ , melukis pose erotis _sang_ _majikan_ pada aplikasi _digital_ _drawing_ —yang langsung dihapus secara sadis oleh si pirang—berakhir dengan S.A.I terpuruk di pojok layar.

"Aku butuh bantuanmu," gumam _sang_ _rubah_ dibalas tatapan malas heterokrom.

[ _"Tidak mau."_ ] S.A.I merengut. Tubuhnya berguling-guling. [ _"Kau hanya berbicara denganku jika membutuhkan. Meski aku sebuah program, aku juga bisa merasa kesepian."_ ] Paras pucat memenuhi layar ponsel. [ _"Jangan lupakan kreasi lukisanku yang kau hapus,_ Master _."_ ] Heterokrom menyipit nanar. S.A.I menjauh, lalu duduk memunggungi. _Emoticon_ sedih menjadi gambar latar belakang.

**"S.A.I ...,"** nada rendah memanggil lembut. Menggunakan metode ancaman hanya kian memperburuk. Maka _sang_ _rubah_ pun memilih sebuah cara halus. Tanpa kalimat rayu. Yang dibutuhkan adalah satu kata _simple_ , "... _onegai_."

Heterokrom menoleh _tsundere_. S.A.I mengubah posisi duduknya. Rona merah tipis menghiasi wajah. [ _"Bukan berarti aku memaafkanmu. Tapi karena kau_ Master _-ku, aku tak mungkin mengabaikan permohonanmu."_ ] S.A.I menatap lekat. Perasaannya dipenuhi bunga. [ _"Apa yang kau ingin aku lakukan,_ Master _?"_ ] Terumi Mei adalah penciptanya. Namun bagi S.A.I—Naruto merupakan _majikan_ tunggal yang _ia_ sayangi.

"Hancurkan _firewall_. Hilangkan semua proteksi pada data maupun sistem penjara di luar pemindai biometrik." Ponsel dihubungkan melalui kabel USB. "Nah, S.A.I ... Saatnya bersenang-senang!" Dalam waktu singkat, A.I segera melakukan apa yang diperintah padanya. Mencari _vulnerability_. Merusak total _security_ _system_.

_Sang_ _rubah_ berkonsentrasi.

Kesepuluh jemari menari lincah di atas _keyboard_. _**Taktaktaktaktaktaktaktak!**_ Bunyi monoton serta dengung mesin membangkitkan ketidaknyamanan—seakan ada bahaya yang kian mendekatinya. _**Taktaktaktaktak!—**_ Daftar para tahanan berhasil diakses. Pencarian dilakukan secepat mungkin—sementara instingnya dicekam kengerian pekat memacu jantung. _**Klik ... Klik klik ... KLIK!—**_ Merah membelalak. Lokasi target ditemukan—namun perasaan negatif tetap berdiam.

[ _"_ Nii _-_ san _... Target berada di_ _level delapan tingkat ketiga. Sektor 8-3C. Kamar tahanan nomor 0823."_ ]

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**DAP! DAP! DAP!— DASH!** _

Level tujuh, tingkat sepuluh ...

_**RATATATATATATATATATATAT!** _

... Hujan timah panas meneror _sang_ _gagak_.

Serangan para mayat kanibal telah mencapai level dua, tingkat keenam _Tower_. Untuk pertama kalinya, setiap tahanan bersyukur terlindung di balik pintu besi. Lapisan _Urulium_ membuat pintu tersebut tak dapat dihancurkan—atau begitulah perkiraan mereka—hingga kunci _sabuk_ _peledak_ terbuka, bersama pintu pembatas tunggal _kotak_ _mainan_ berisi _makanan_ lezat.

_**BEEEEEEEEEEP! BEEEEEEEEEEP!** _

_**Cklang ...! Cklang! Cklang! Cklang! Cklang! CKLANG!—** _

Mimpi buruk bagi para tahanan dimangsa. Kebebasan bagi para tahanan pada level tak terkontaminasi.

**"UAAAAGGGHHH!"**

_**GRAUK!— ZRASSHH!** _

_**BEEEEEEEEEEP! BEEEEEEEEEEP!** _

"Ke—Kenapa sel tahanan bisa terbuka?!"

" _Control_ _room_ , jawablah! Apa yang terjadi?! _Control_ _room_!—"

_Sunday is gloomy,_

_My hours are slumberless._

_Dearest, the shadows_

_I live with are numberless ..._

Lagu bernada sedih nan indah dinyanyikan seorang wanita dengan suara merdunya, mengiringi _horror_ suasana pertambahan korban nyawa setiap menitnya. Bertahan hidup, saling mengumpankan—sisi kemanusiaan telah runtuh didorong ketakutan saat infeksi menyebari level semakin dalam.

_**Sret!—** _

Melipat ujung sebuah halaman, buku di tangan ditutup ringan.

_**Klap!** _

Seringai menawan tersungging pada bibir yang telah merasakan lezatnya daging manusia. Di lain pihak, Itachi memanfaatkan celah kekacauan. Ia bergegas menuju sel target berbekal navigasi _sang_ _rubah_. Dalam sel terisolasi, tangan kiri pucat melepas _sabuk_ _peledak_ ditemani tiga hal penghancur sepi. Suara nyanyian lirih. Langkah kaki menuju pintu kebebasan— _**Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap ... CKLANG!—**_ Entitas hitam sebagai penyambut kedatangan.

_Sisa waktu kekuatan penuh_ _Itachi: ZERO._

" _Guten_ _abend_ ," nada bariton menyapa datar. Tak ada emosi pada paras sedingin salju. Tak ada keterkejutan meski sosok bertopeng muncul di hadapan layaknya _sihir_ teleportasi. Pembawaannya begitu tenang, kharismatik, berbahaya—seakan tak ada apapun di dunia ini yang mampu membuatnya gentar—bahkan jika hal tersebut adalah kematian.

_**DRAP! DRAP! DRAP! DRAP!** _

Derap langkah para sipir menandakan hadirnya sumber masalah.

"Pinjamkan aku senjata." Bukan permintaan, melainkan sebuah perintah tegas. "Cincin di jarimu itu _pocket_ _dimension_ , 'kan. Kau pasti menyimpan sejumlah senjata di dalam sana." Telapak tangan menampa. Itachi bergeming. Hitam menatap tajam menunggu jawab. Sementara pihak lawan akhirnya tiba pada titik sasaran.

"Uchiha Sasuke, kembalilah ke selmu! Jika tidak, kami akan melakukan tindak paksa! Dan kau _Gagak_ , menyerahlah! Kami akan menembakmu jika melawan!" Tampak ekspresi ketakutan di wajah mereka. Pertambahan mayat kanibal telah menempatkan mental pada garis putus asa. Terlepasnya para tahanan menambah beban pada raga.

"Bagaimana?"

"Aku bisa menangani mereka dengan cepat." Itachi keras kepala.

Sasuke tak habis akal.

"Dua keunggulan jika kau memberi apa yang kuminta. Pertama, menghemat waktu. Kedua, efektifitas kelancaran misi."

"Uchiha, kukatakan sekali lagi! Kembalilah ke selmu!"

Sasuke menulikan pendengaran.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?"

Negosiasi berhasil.

"Sebuah pedang lebih baik."

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, _GAGAK_! JATUHKAN SENJATA DI TANGANMU!" seru seorang sipir saat sepasang _kodachi_ berbilah perak diekstrak dari _dimensi_ _penyimpanan_. "KUBILANG, JATUHKAN SENJATAMU!"

_**DOR!** _

_**TRING!** _

Proyektil peluru diredam sabetan senjata tajam yang berpindah kepemilikan. Gerakan terlampau gesit membelalak iris merah di balik topeng hitam legam. Sang target di luar ekspektasi membangkitkan rasa familiar pada Itachi. Pemuda tersebut beraroma serupa dengan si pirang yang ia kenal—meski sosok di dekatnya ini jelas-jelas seorang manusia _normal_.

\- Yakumo -

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Control_ _room_ ...

_Gloomy is Sunday,_

_With shadows I spend it all ..._

"... _My heart and I, have_ ... _decided to end it all_ ...," nada rendah mengikuti nyanyian sang vokalis wanita. _Bloody_ _Fairy_ tersisa disuntikan pada sejumlah tubuh tak bernyawa. Merah menatap datar. Sepenggal memori lampau mengiringi langkah berat tak bergema. Tombol khusus samping pintu ditekan. Lorong sunyi terpampang di hadapan.

**.**

_"Bom waktu?"_

_Yahiko mengangguk._

_"Jutaan bom mikroskopis telah ditambahkan pada komposisi_ Bloody Fairy _—_ _yang hanya akan aktif oleh resonansi gelombang khusus."_ Flashdisk _berwarna merah darah diserahkan. "Kusinkronisasikan gelombang tersebut pada sebuah lagu. Kupilihkan lagu sesuai sebagai melodi berkabung." Yahiko tak dapat menahan senyum saat ia meraih_ _M134_ Minigun _untuk mencipta_ sarang lebah _pada tubuh si pirang._ _"Tiga menit, sembilan detik ..._ _adalah rentang sebelum_ timer _mundur mencapai akhir."_

**.**

_**Tap. Tap. Tap—** _

Eksistensi bersurai merah menghadang tepat pada tikungan lorong yang hendak dilalui. Dari _insignia_ seragam militer _jet_ _black_ dikenakan—ia tahu sosok itu berpangkat tinggi. Kehadirannya membuat firasat buruk kembali mendominasi. Jangankan keinginan membunuh, _sang_ _rubah_ bahkan tak merasakan aura keberadaan—seakan apa yang berdiri di hadapannya adalah ... **sesosok** **hantu**.

"Aku sudah dengar banyak hal tentangmu, _Kitsune_." _Timbre_ suara menarik rasa terancam pada peti penampung emosi. "Selama kau masih hidup, kedamaian sejati takkan pernah tercipta di negeri ini." Iris _jade_ memaku nyalang. **"Dosamu ... hanya bisa ditebus dengan kematian."**

**SRATS!—**

_A—Apa?!_

Daya penglihatannya mengungguli manusia. Sebagai _Aimofagia_ yang tercipta dari rekombinasi genetik, secepat apapun suatu objek bergerak, dapat ia tangkap tanpa lemah akurasi. Itachi satu-satunya individu tunggal yang pernah membuatnya lolos antisipasi—hingga sebuah misi pembebasan mengantarkan ia bertemu _shinigami_ _merah_ melebihi estimasi.

**Sabaku ... Gaara.**

_Ce—Cepat sekali!_

_**BATS!** _

_Sang_ _rubah_ refleks menghindar pukulan yang akan disarangkan pada area perut. Ia berkelit gesit menuju titik buta—kuku jemari kanan bersiap menghujam tusukan pada bagian punggung tak terjaga. Namun iris merah membelalak kejut. Radius serangan dipatahkan. Sosok musuh menghilang sekejap mata.

_**SRATS!** _

Saat menyadari bahaya pada area belakang, _sang_ _rubah_ membalik tubuhnya—bermaksud menoreh satu serangan fatal. Gaara spontan mengambil posisi rendah, menjadikan tebasan kuat hanya membelah udara hampa. Ia cengkram bagian depan pakaian _sang_ _rubah_ , lalu menghempas sosok itu brutal membentur lantai.

_**BRUAAKK!** _

**"GHAGHK!"** _Mengikuti gerakannya pun sudah sangat sulit!_

_**BUBUBUBUBUBUBUBUBUBUBUBUG!** _

Pukulan bertubi diarahkan tanpa jeda pada perut _sang_ _rubah_ —tak diberi kesempatan untuk membalas—yang ada hanyalah ketidakberdayaan, serta cairan darah membasahi kepalan tangan si penyerang. Isi perutnya hancur lebur. Tubuhnya terhentak seiring kecepatan intensitas serangan—menghantar teriak sunyi di balik topeng penutup jati diri.

_Sang_ _rubah_ sekarat.

_**BUBUBUBUBUBUBUG!— BUAGHH!** _

**"GHAAKH!"** Tingkat kesadaran kian menipis. Sebuah _handgun_ diekstrak dari _pocket_ _dimension_ , namun tusukan dua senjata tajam menghentikan niat secara kejam.

_**JLEBB!—** _

Bentuknya adalah pisau _bayonet_ dengan _custom_ _handgrip_ agar mudah digenggam. _Sang_ _shinigami_ _merah_ telah menorehkan luka menembus leher _sang_ _rubah_. Hingga daya hidup luar biasa membuat ia lengah waspada.

_**DOR!** _

Kekuatan tembak pada dahi membuat kepala sang target terdorong bersama tubuh berdebam kaku.

_**BRUGH!** _

"Hah! Hah! Hah!— **UKH!** " Satu _bayonet_ ditarik lepas dari luka, diikuti satu _bayonet_ lainnya. Napas pendek terhembus lega bersama regenerasi _sang_ _rubah_. Namun semua berubah petaka saat detak jantung menyapa telinga. Pemuda bersurai merah bangkit dari kematian. Sejumlah retakan kecil menghias paras minim amarah. Bukanlah darah yang dikeluarkan luka tembak, melainkan butiran pasir sewarna karat.

"Pemburu yang memburu _monster_ ... adalah _monster_ itu sendiri," sarkasme _sang_ _rubah_ sambil beranjak bangkit. "Pemerintah yang memberi imbalan tinggi pada nyawa setiap _monster_ , ternyata menggunakan _monster_ sebagai _anjing_ _penjaga_ mereka." Seringai tipis tersungging merendahkan. "Negeri ini ... tak sepenuhnya berisi _cahaya_ _terang_ , huh?"

"Kata-katamu membangkitkan nostalgia," nada monoton membalas tegas. Tumpahan pasir kembali menyatu dengan tubuh. Lubang luka menutup. Proyektil peluru _termuntahkan_ —mencipta denting lantang pada lantai mengiringi alunan lagu.

_**TRING!** _

Satu langkah ia mendekat—

_**Tap!** _

Dua langkah _rubah_ itu menjauh.

_**Tap! Tap!—** _

"Melangkah mundur sekali lagi, ucapkan selamat tinggal pada kakimu."

"Itu akan sangat merepotkan." _Sang_ _rubah_ merapatkan kedua kaki. Sepasang tangan diayunkan bak seorang konduktor pemimpin sebuah orkestra simfoni. Ketika melodi lagu berakhir— _**CTAK!**_ — _sang_ _rubah_ menjentikkan jari. Dentuman berantai mencipta gempa. Komputer ruang kendali diserang ledakan dahsyat. Aliran listrik terputus. Gelap gulita jadi selimut penyelubung sunyi—yang dimanfaatkan olehnya sebagai kesempatan meloloskan diri.

_**DAR! DAR! DAR! DUAAAARRRRRR!** _

_**PATS!— FUUUNG ...** _

Iris _jade_ hilang penglihatan akibat lenyapnya sumber cahaya. Lampu _emergency_ yang menyala membantunya kembali untuk melihat suasana. Namun _sang_ _rubah_ telah lenyap dari pandangan. Decakan kesal terdengar. Paras _stoic_ dihias amarah besar.

_**DAP! DAP! DAP! DAP! DAP!** _

_Sang_ _rubah_ melewati liku lorong dengan was-was. Ia tahu pemuda pasir itu takkan melepasnya dengan mudah. Hawa keberadaan _zero_ menumpulkan kepekaan insting—membangun rasa tak aman ke mana pun ia melangkah. Sepuluh detik berlalu, sistem _Automatic_ _Main_ _Failure_ [AMF], serta _Automatic_ _Transfer_ _Switch_ [ATS] pada _Genset_ —memberi energi listrik kembali pada _Tower_.

**.**

Terdapat dua jenis elevator yang dipergunakan pada menara tinggi nan luas ini.

Pertama, elevator _umum_ yang dapat dioperasikan seluruh _staff_ penjara. Memerlukan sebuah _security_ _card_ khusus serta lima digit kode angka untuk menggerakkan elevator. Mengakses seluruh level—kecuali _control_ _room_.

Kedua, elevator ruang kendali yang hanya dapat diakses melalui dua level menara. Level sembilan, serta level pertama tingkat ketujuh. Memerlukan _security_ _card_ ganda, serta pemindai biometrik (iris mata). Subjek tak tertera pada jajaran data _profile_ tak memiliki akses mengoperasikan elevator. Pemilik _profile_ terdaftar adalah Kepala Penjara, sejumlah sipir, maupun staf _control_ _room_ pada level sembilan—pengecualian jika mereka mengundang seseorang bersamanya.

Misalkan saja ... _seekor_ _rubah_ penyandera.

_Security_ _card_ bisa dicuri ataupun dirampas paksa. Mengakali pemindai biometrik dengan mencongkel bola mata dan memindainya pada _scanner_ adalah tindakan percuma. Karena pupil pada bola mata mati takkan bereaksi terhadap cahaya. Ketika sinar inframerah menyala, ukuran pupil akan berubah, dan hal ini menjadi salah satu acuan proses pembacaan iris pada kamera CCD.

Penggunaan iris artifisial juga membuahkan hasil serupa. Bahkan kembar identik sekalipun menunjukkan pola iris berbeda.

Namun hal tersebut bukanlah masalah bagi Gaara. Ia memperoleh _security_ _card_ dibutuhkan dari mayat sipir—korban _sang_ _rubah_ sebelum sosok itu menawan Si Kepala Penjara. Mengekstrak sebuah labu besar dari _pocket_ _dimension_ miliknya, kumpulan pasir keluar seakan memiliki nyawa.

**.**

Proses _kloning_ yang bisa dilakukan terbagi menjadi dua jenis.

Pertama, _kloning_ tanpa mengkonsumsi tubuh target.

Memiliki fisik serupa, tapi di dalamnya hanya kumpulan pasir. Tak ada kesamaan karakteristik fisiologis maupun perilaku yang dapat mengelabui pemindai biometrik. _Kloning_ dihasilkan hanya tampak seperti boneka bergerak tanpa nyawa—juga tak mampu berbicara.

Hal ini pulalah penyebab pelindung pasir pada tubuh Gaara sering kali mengecoh lawan yang baru pertama kali ditemui. Membuat spekulasi bahwa ia bukanlah tubuh asli. Selama pelindung tetap aktif, luka apapun yang tertoreh akan diredam—dan hanya mengeluarkan butiran pasir.

Kedua, _kloning_ dengan mengkonsumsi tubuh target.

Pasir akan membungkus, sekaligus merasuki target melalui lubang hidung, telinga, mulut, ataupun luka. Melakukan _pengumpulan_ informasi serta _pendataan_ teliti sambil memakan tubuh, menghisap darah, hingga melumat tulang target tanpa sisa.

Berwujud fisik identik. Memiliki susunan anatomi sempurna—baik sistem tubuh, organ dalam, jaringan, sel, aliran darah, bergerak, bernapas, berpikir, bahkan berdetak layaknya manusia hidup. Kesamaan karakteristik fisiologis mencapai seratus persen yang memampukannya untuk mengelabui pemindai biometrik.

Entah itu sidik jari. Pengenalan wajah yang menganalisis struktur tulang sekitar mata, hidung, dan pipi. Termogram wajah menggunakan pola jaringan saraf serta pemindai _hot_ _spot_. Pola pembuluh darah di belakang mata pada pemindai retina. Kompleksitas pola iris. Geometri tangan. Pola vena. Pola pembuluh darah pada telapak tangan. Bentuk telinga. DNA—hingga aroma.

Mencakup pula karakteristik perilaku agar dapat lolos dari pemindai biometrik berupa _dinamika_ _keystroke_ , _signature_ /tanda tangan, hingga suara.

**.**

Ada pula empat kondisi tertentu pada subjek hidup maupun mayat.

Pertama, mayat masih dalam keadaan _baru_. Tak membusuk. Tak hancur lebur menjadi serpihan daging.

Kedua, jika subjek hidup atau mayat termutilasi, namun potongan tubuh berada sangat dekat—(tidak hancur)—pasir akan mengumpulkan _informasi_ akurat pada potongan tersebut, lalu menyatukan semua _data_ diperoleh—merangkai anggota tubuh baru secara utuh pada klon dihasilkan.

Ketiga, jika pasir tak dapat melakukan _pendataan_ akurat—(entah karena letak potongan tubuh yang terlampau jauh, ataupun hancur)—pasir akan mencipta anggota tubuh baru tanpa persamaan karakteristik fisiologis. Oleh karena itu, sebisa mungkin, subjek hidup ataupun mayat target memiliki keutuhan fisiologis sesuai jenis pemindai biometrik yang akan dikelabui.

Keempat, karakteristik perilaku yang bisa di- _copy_ pada mayat hanyalah suara. Karena keunikan suara berdasar pada fitur fisiologis. Seperti ukuran dan bentuk bibir, rongga hidung, pita suara, serta mulut.

Sementara karakteristik perilaku lebih dalam hanya dapat di- _copy_ dari subjek bernyawa sebelum pasir menyerap tubuhnya—dengan bantuan _pengumpulan_ data memori otak—membaca detail tiap kenangan sepanjang siklus hidup.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**DAP! DAP! DAP!** _

_Dia benar-benar aneh. Aku tak bisa merasakan apapun darinya. Keinginan membunuh. Aura keberadaan ... Dia hidup, tapi tidak hidup. Dia nyata, tapi tidak nyata. Seperti refleksi diri pada sebuah cermin—_ _Refleksi ...? Bukan tubuh asli—_

_**DAP!—** _

_**JRASSH!** _

_Ya_ _—Yang benar saja?!—_ **"GHAGK!"**

Mulutnya memuntahkan darah segar. Permukaan lantai dipijak menghujam puluhan jarum pasir menembus sekujur tubuh. Pasir yang memiliki kemampuan meniru warna juga tekstur. Menyamarkan eksistensi. Menipu visual mata.

_**Zraasshhh ...** _

Di hadapannya, kumpulan pasir bersatu—membentuk sesosok manusia, hingga menjelma menjadi pemuda bersurai merah. Sepasang iris _jade_ menatap datar.

**"Aku tak pernah mengira, kau mudah jatuh dalam perangkap yang kusebar. Menyerahlah ... Tak ada jalan keluar bagimu,** _**Kitsune**_ **."**

Suara familiar dari arah lorong belakang tubuh menohok pikiran. Gaara muncul dengan tangan menggenggam sepasang _bayonet_ penusuk leher. Tak salah lagi, itu adalah pemuda sama yang menyarangkan pukulan bertubi padanya. Aura membunuh tak pernah ia rasa kini menyelubung pekat. Level eksistensi terasa berat.

_Si ... Sial ...! Apa yang kulawan selama ini adalah sosok asli?!_

Kekehan kecil terdengar, sebelum berubah menjadi ledakan tawa.

"Ketidakberdayaan membuatmu gila, _Kitsune_?"

"Ketidakberdayaan?" nada malas terlontar di balik topeng. "Ya ... Melihat kondisiku saat ini, memang tepat jika kau melihatku bagai _rubah_ menyedihkan." Jarum-jarum pasir menahannya agar tetap menjejak lantai—tak bisa bergerak bebas. "Namun ... bukan berarti aku tak memiliki jalan keluar untuk lolos dari perangkapmu, _Onii_ - _san_." Mengekstrak sebuah granat, _sang_ _rubah_ menarik pin pengaman, lalu menjatuhkan benda peledak itu di dekatnya.

_**DUAAARRRRRR!** _

Api ledakan menghancurkan pasir pengekang. _Sang_ _rubah_ terluka parah. Di hadapan Gaara, terpampang perisai pasir perubahan wujud klon yang melindungi tubuhnya. Perisai runtuh perlahan, _jade_ menyaksikan proses regenerasi mengagumkan. Entitas itu bangkit berdiri. Kepulan asap sedikit menghalang pandang. Sisi kanan topeng hitam nyaris hancur separuh—memperlihatkan iris merah yang kini berubah biru. _Hoodie_ terlepas, menampakkan surai pirang pembangkit kenangan masa lalu. Gaara membelalak. Keinginan membunuh tertelan kejut. _Sang_ _rubah_ pun menghilang bagai ilusi kabut.

"Na ... Naruto?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Napasnya terengah. Derap langkah mendekati titik tujuan. Bukanlah elevator yang memerlukan pemindai biometrik—melainkan sebuah jalur alternatif. Data yang diberi sang klien merupakan sumber di mana ia memperoleh informasi. Selain _security_ _card_ untuk membuka pintu masuk utama, Haku memberinya rute pelarian penjara—namun tak mengetahui lokasi sel tempat Uchiha Sasuke ditahan.

Tak aneh jika Itachi menaruh curiga besar pada pemuda _bangsawan_.

Antara tingkat pertama dan dua pada level sembilan, selain dapat diakses melalui elevator—juga terdapat jalur tangga. Seluruh sipir pada tingkat pertama segera bergegas menuju tingkat dua setelah mengetahui situasi disanderanya Yūra—meninggalkan hanya para _staff_ tanpa persenjataan yang tersisa.

_Tak ada_ emergency exit _pada langit-langit elevator. Pengoperasian mekanisme gerak memerlukan pemindaian iris mata. Dibanding_ peti besi _, lebih pantas disebut_ peti mati _. Satu jalan tersedia hanyalah lubang luncur pada level sembilan tingkat pertama. Pintu akses memiliki tuas putar horizontal menyerupai stang kemudi_ _—yang bisa dibuka dengan_ _memutar tuas tersebut_ _mencapai posisi tegak lurus_ — _vertikal._

_Lokasi tembusnya ... level tujuh, tingkat ketiga._

\- Yakumo -

Dua puluh menit sebelumnya ...

[ _"Lagu yang kau dengar adalah pengaktif bom sekaligus_ timer _mundur."_ ] Itachi mengalami _déjà_ _vu_. Tabung injeksi dibuang setelah isi ditanamkan pada tubuh mayat. [ _"_ Bloody Fairy _telah dicampur dengan j_ _utaan bom mikroskopis yang di-_ setting _takkan meledak pada situasi apapun sebelum mencapai batas tiga menit sembilan detik. Selama rentang waktu_ aman _, kau bisa menyerang subjek terinfeksi secara bebas,_ Nii _-_ san _."_ ] Pintu akses _control_ _room_ dibuka, lorong sunyi menyambut kehadiran _sang_ _rubah_.

[ _"Apa masih ada hal lain yang kau sembunyikan?"_ ]

[ _"Apa maksudmu?"_ ]

[ _**"Seperti menjadikanku sebagai umpan menyebar kontaminasi."**_ ] Itachi _mengeraskan_ rahang.

[ _"Bukan kau."_ ] Kesunyian dilingkupi sesak. Firasat buruk kian berkembang—seakan bahaya besar memerangkap diri. [ _"Darah_ Blood Carrier _puluhan kali lebih pekat_ _—_ _juga lebih lezat._ _Para m_ _ayat kanibal memburumu_ _—menyebar kontaminasi mengikuti aroma darahmu. Kau adalah_ peta rute _bagi_ mereka _,_ Nii _-_ san _."_ ] Lorong baru dimasuki. Empat kali menjejak lantai—langkah kaki terhenti. Eksistensi bersurai merah menghadang tepat pada tikungan lorong yang hendak dilalui.

[ _"_ Maladie qui nécessite un traitement cette triste trop triste _."_ ] Suara yang didengar Itachi berisi _timbre_ kegelisahan. [ _"Penyakit_ menyedihkan _, membutuhkan pengobatan_ menyedihkan _._ _Satu menit dua detik ... Jalur tanpa hambatan akan dibuka oleh_ mereka _untukmu."_ ] Telepati terputus. Fokus _sang_ _rubah_ tercurah penuh pada serangan terarah gesit. Cemas melesak dada Itachi. Namun kekeras-kepalaan membantah apa yang ia rasa pada diri.

_Tch! Untuk apa aku merasa terganggu akan keadaan bocah itu!_

"Sepertinya ... ada sesuatu mengganggumu, _Gagak_." Sasuke menerobos lorong kacau penuh sipir serta tahanan terlepas. Adu pukulan terjadi antar kedua pihak. Sasuke mengelak—tak ingin membuang waktu ikut campur pertarungan barbar—namun _kodachi_ dalam genggam siap menebas penghadang jalur bebas.

Pihak sipir terdesak. Sejumlah senjata terampas. Tembakan dilesatkan pada mereka. Peraturan tak mengizinkan membunuh tahanan kini runtuh bak rapuhnya mahkota berkarat.

"Jangan kehilangan konsentrasi, _Gagak_. Kau adalah _petaku_."

Mendapati target pelarian yang mampu mengimbangi ... ibarat dua sisi koin. Satu sisi tidak memberi beban, namun di sisi lain pikirannya berkecamuk dalam kejanggalan.

_Dari segi kecepatan, keahlian bertarung, refleks, insting, stamina—semuanya berada di atas rata-rata. Jika kudeskripsikan dengan sepenggal kalimat: "Dia bagaikan anomali raksasa"._

_Mutan, kah?_

Itachi tak yakin.

_Setiap mutan pada dasarnya dapat dibedakan dari tato_ barcode _maupun pemeriksaan DNA._

_Jika dia adalah dua sisi koin, maka DNA tak teridentifikasi bagai pedang bermata dua. Satu mata melindungi_ profile _mutan bersangkutan, satu mata tersisa sebagai kunci mudah membedakan mutan dengan manusia normal._

_Kriminal tertangkap akan menjalani proses pemeriksaan menggunakan alat khusus yang dinamakan Nirvana._

_Jika sang kriminal manusia, dia akan dipenjarakan dalam_ Tower _hingga hari eksekusi tiba. Jika sang kriminal adalah mutan, dia langsung dibunuh di tempat. Pengecualian bagi_ Aimofagia _, karena spesies itu merupakan satu-satunya mutan yang memiliki keunggulan dalam hal regenerasi_ _—_

_**DOR!** _

Peluru diarahkan pada Itachi. Elakan gesit menggagalkan serangan. Ingin melancarkan balas, namun Sasuke mengambil alih kesempatan. Bilah _kodachi_ kembar menebas kilat. Senjata maupun kepala sang penembak terbelah dua bagian. Darah menemani pelolosan diri—di mana elevator tak masuk dalam rencana Itachi. _Void_ yang terdapat pada level tujuh tingkat ketiga adalah tujuan—ruang kosong bak sumur—penghubung alternatif menuju level tiga tingkat kedua. Jauh di bawah sana, ada sebuah pintu _Urulium_ yang hanya bisa dibuka dari arah dalam. Oleh karena itu, Itachi tak dapat menggunakan jalur tersebut sebagai pemintas untuk menelusuri sisa level pada menara.

"Pembawa senjata dan pemulai perang diberikan dua pilihan. Membunuh atau dibunuh. Menghancurkan atau dihancurkan. Itu adalah kontrak perang." Sasuke menyeringai. "Kau tahu, _Gagak_. Hatiku diliputi sukacita. Perang telah hadir memeriahkan _Tower_ yang selalu diisi kebosanan." Bilah _kodachi_ menebas tiap butir peluru yang terarah. Sebelum Sasuke mengambil nyawa, kini giliran Itachi merebut kesempatan. Tujuh orang sipir dilumpuhkan sekejap mata. Siul takjub sebagai apresiasi tindakan.

"Hei ...," suara bariton menyapa telinga, "... _Kitsune_ itu ... pribadi yang seperti apa?"

"Egois," balas Itachi singkat, padat, dan jelas.

Sasuke berekspresi datar. Kedua kaki terus terpacu tanpa lalai mengikuti. "Menarik." Seringai tipis tersungging. "Dalam nada jawabmu, aku bisa menangkap tiga macam emosi." Sasuke menyamakan kecepatan. "Amarah, keraguan ... **dan cinta**."

Itachi nyaris terpeleset.

Seringai di bibir Sasuke kian melebar.

"Maut dan kehidupan. Kegilaan dan kewarasan." Level tujuh tingkat sembilan ditapaki. "Dia adalah _Ophelia_ yang menari di atas genangan darah bergelimpang mayat. Itulah _Kitsune_ di pikiranku. Meski kami tak pernah bertemu, mendengar para sipir yang sering membicarakannya, membuat otakku otomatis mencipta deskripsi tersebut." Bagi Itachi, tiap perkataan yang terlontar dari mulut Sasuke menyiratkan keabnormalan.

_Timer_ mundur berakhir. Kontaminasi telah mencapai level empat tingkat tujuh menara. Ledakan menggelegar bersama guncangan _gigantic_ —namun _Babel_ _Tower_ tetap kokoh menjulang tinggi menggapai langit.

Perseteruan sipir-tahanan pada level aman _mati_ _suri_ ketika gelap mendominasi. Para mayat kanibal menjadi _sabit_ _shinigami_ —menuai jiwa manusia dalam radius ledakan sebagai penghuni peti mati.

Tak ada ekspresi terkejut pada paras sedingin salju—lain hal dengan Itachi—saat didapati sang target terus mengikuti tanpa hilang navigasi.

_Mata manusia tak mampu melihat dalam kegelapan total tanpa cahaya._

_Sang_ _rubah_ memanfaatkan gelap sebagai celah meloloskan diri. Lampu _emergency_ merah darah memberi redup. Sepuluh detik berlalu, _Genset_ mengembalikan cahaya pada _Tower_ —menemani perjalanan tiga eksistensi menuju titik tujuan tunggal.

Tingkat demi tingkat dilewati.

Menit demi menit pun dijalani.

Pertarungan melelahkan bagi _sang_ _rubah_.

Perjalanan mengancam bagi Itachi.

...

...

Tanpa terasa, dua puluh menit dilalui.

_Sang_ _rubah_ menuju jalur alternatif. _Sang_ _shinigami_ _merah_ tak mengikuti. Sedikit lega, namun janggal di sisi lain—padahal sosok itu bersemangat memburunya untuk merampas nyawa.

_**TAP!—** _

Sampai pada titik ekstraksi, tuas putar horizontal pintu besi bulat diubah vertikal. Akses luncur terpampang di hadapan. Masuk dalam _kegelapan_ _pekat_ , entitas beraroma darah meluncur cepat—menjelajahi mulus _tabung_ _panjang_ bak lekuk tubuh ular.

_**SRAAAAAK!** _

Meluncur di dalam sana bagi manusia normal bagai mengeksplor terowongan gelap gulita seorang diri. Tak mampu melihat tubuh, sekeliling, hanya dapat berjalan lurus sambil meraba dinding ataupun udara kosong. Rasa lega menghampiri saat kegelapan mulai pudar terhapus cercah cahaya redup—berubah terang menyilaukan mata ketika pintu keluar kian didekati.

_**SRAK!— DAP!** _

Melakukan pendaratan sempurna pada sisi timur level tujuh tingkat ketiga, _sang_ _rubah_ bergegas menuju _void_ —sementara pada level sama di sisi barat, Itachi dan Sasuke menerobos perseteruan sipir-tahanan yang kembali memanas—tak terkecuali _sang_ _rubah_ yang juga menghadapi kondisi serupa.

Aura pekat entitas lain memberi rasa tak asing. Fokus Sasuke teralih. Peluru tunggal senjata sipir melesat akurat. Elak dilakukan saat jarak serangan nyaris merapat—membuat timah panas menoreh gores berdarah melukai sisi wajah.

_**SRATS!** _

Menghabisi si penembak, langkah kaki terpacu mendahului Itachi. Entitas _sang_ _rubah_ jadi tumpuan navigasi. Itachi sadar, pemuda ini mendeteksi keberadaan si pirang—sang _aimofagia_ yang kini tersenyum lebar, saat menangkap ritme jantung _gagak_ kesayangan.

Mereka yang terpisah akhirnya berkumpul pada _tempat_ _reuni_. Dua pintu akses berseberangan terbuka serempak. Biru menangkap eksistensi dua orang pemuda.

Satu berkulit pucat.

Satu bertopeng _raven_.

Aroma mesiu dan darah menyengat pada tubuh mereka bertiga.

" _Nii-san_!" suara lantang berseru riang. Derap langkah menyusuri balkon panjang melingkar. _Sang_ _rubah_ menerjang, lalu memeluk erat. Seandainya Itachi manusia normal, dapat dipastikan mengalami patah tulang akibat tenaga terlampau kuat. Ia tak menolak. Hitamnya membelalak mendapati sambutan rindu _sang_ _majikan_ —tanpa menyadari tatapan terkejut pemuda pucat.

Surai pirang, iris biru jernih pada sisi topeng yang nyaris hancur separuh, serta aroma tubuh—Sasuke mengenal identitas asli _Kitsune_. Ia mengetahui bagaimana rupa paras jika topeng rubah terlepas. Benang merah masa lalu kini mempertebal eksistensi. Semua kronologi tersusun rapi. Sosok _si penyewa jasa_ diketahui. Seringai senang tanpa sadar tersungging lebar menghias bibir.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di tempat lain ...

Sebuah sedan hitam melaju gagah menjelajah jalan raya malam. Cahaya lampu bangunan tinggi menerangi kegelapan—beriring riuh para pejalan kaki memenuhi trotoar. Pemuda berparas _cantik_ mengemudi dengan ahli, melewati laju kendaraan lain selincah kuda berlari. Kedua mata terfokus, pembawaan santai—berbanding terbalik kondisi tegang penumpang bersurai putih di samping kiri.

Bagi Kimimaro, cara mengemudi Haku bagai dikejar setan. Ritme jantungnya bertalu sangat kencang. Hijau terang membelalak _horror_ saat mobil ditumpangi melakukan _drift_ lincah di tikungan—memasuki jalur satu arah berlawanan arus dibekali dua buah alasan.

"Menghemat waktu. Jalan pintas untuk menghindar kemacetan".

**"UWAAAAAAAA!"** Para pengendara dirudung panik.

Kimimaro menyiapkan batin seandainya harus mati muda—namun tetap menjaga ketenangan ekspresi wajah meski keringat dingin mencucuri sekujur tubuh. Melirik ke samping kanan, _si_ _pengemudi_ _gila_ tersenyum lebar. Senandung ringan meluncur mulus pada bibir seranum _cherry_. Kimimaro mengumpat. Deretan gigi bergemertak. Sabuk pengaman dicengkram kuat. Haku dan mobil dua hal yang mampu memberinya tiket gratis menuju alam baka!

SHIT _! Seharusnya tak kubiarkan dia mengemudi setelah mengkonsumsi alkohol!_

"Menahan rindu dan membiarkan apa yang lama ingin ditemui pergi kembali dari hadapan, atau membuat rasa itu berubah jadi keinginan mendominasi—sampai pada tahap _sinting_ agar subjek didamba menjadi milik pribadi." Ban mobil berdecit mengikuti manuver ekstrem. Klakson protes menggencar garang. "Menurutmu, apa yang akan dipilih olehnya, Kimi- _chan_?"

"Dia takkan memilih yang pertama. Poin kedua adalah pilihannya."

Haku terkekeh geli.

" _Hyōton no Yuki_ ... _underground_ _information_ _broker_ pemilik sumber _data_ tanpa limit. Semua dikarenakan keistimewaan yang mampu membaca memori seseorang melalui kontak fisik. Rumor mengatakan dia seorang gadis dengan kecantikan bak bidadari. Nyatanya—" hijau terang melirik tajam, "—sang informan adalah pemuda berparas feminin yang _hobby_ berpenampilan serta berbicara layaknya seorang gadis. Menipu para lawannya untuk membuat lengah serta menyembunyikan _gender_ asli."

_**VROOOM!** _

Kecepatan sedan hitam kian bertambah. Rentang antar kendaraan dilewati tanpa cacat akurasi jarak. Kimimaro mencengkram sabuk pengaman semakin erat.

_**GRRT!—** _

"Hei ... Haku," panggilnya sambil menahan ngeri, "apa kau yakin?"

"Yap." Keluar dari arus berlawanan, kendaraan ditumpangi berbelok tajam di tikungan. "Bisa dibilang, menemukan informasi mengenainya adalah keberuntungan." Kimimaro mengambil sebatang rokok dalam laci _dashboard_. Bahan campuran dari _cannabinoid_ _sintetis_ berefek halusinasi. Kaca mobil dibuka sedikit lebar. "Jangan rokok yang itu. Kita sedang dalam tugas." Kimimaro menulikan telinga. Pemantik diraih. Asap rokok dihisap, lalu dihembus nikmat.

"Untuk mencari informasi diinginkan dari sekian banyak manusia akan sangat merepotkan. Salah satu cara tercepat dengan mengintip _data_ _information_ _broker_ lainnya." Kimimaro menoleh malas. _Cannabinoid_ _sintetis_ mulai memberi efek. Gaya menyetir Haku sudah tak ia pedulikan. "Hanya aku dan Sasuke yang tahu _kemampuanmu_." Asap rokok dihembus santai. "Aku jadi iba pada _laki-laki hiu_ yang kau _telanjangi_ memorinya— Ah ... Omong-omong ... Apa benar dia itu manusia? Penampilannya lebih mirip mutan."

" _Nirvana_ menyatakan dia manusia." Haku menyalip empat mobil di depannya. "Bagi negeri ini, penilaian _Nirvana_ tak pernah salah. _Nirvana_ selalu benar. _Nirvana_ itu absolut." Tiga mobil lain disalip kemudian. "Satu-satunya individu yang mampu mengelabui _Nirvana_ ... hanyalah **'** _ **Dia**_ **'**."

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**ZLEB!** _

Darah tertumpah akibat luka, baik pada _Aimofagia_ ataupun _Blood_ _Carrier_ , mampu masuk kembali pada tubuh bersama proses regenerasi. Namun darah terambil akibat _sesuatu_ menyerap atau mengkonsumsinya, takkan pernah kembali pada tubuh sang pemilik.

Contoh: saat _sang_ _rubah_ menyerap ceceran darah Itachi setelah terjatuh dari ketinggian langit pada malam hancurnya Gedung _Dystopia_. Saat mengkonsumsi darah untuk menghilangkan _lapar_ dan dahaga—atau situasi melibatkan _hybrid armour_ , di mana darah terhisap takkan kembali pada Itachi meski ia melakukan regenerasi.

_Aimofagia_ hanya dapat mati jika membunuhnya pada kondisi khusus.

Melakukan pembunuhan di luar kondisi tersebut, kematian _Aimofagia_ berstatus tak permanen.

Jika darah terhisap habis, regenerasi _Aimofagia_ akan memproduksi ulang darah maupun nutrisi yang menghilang. Namun bagi _Blood_ _Carrier_ , regenerasi spesies tersebut tak mampu memproduksi ulang darah ataupun nutrisi dibutuhkan.

Tanpa setetes darah tersisa, nyawa _Blood_ _Carrier_ akan terampas selamanya.

"Kepala terpenggal. Jantung berlubang. Otak terkoyak. Bahkan seluruh tubuh hancur hingga serpihan kecil— _Blood_ _Carrier_ akan mampu beregenerasi selama _Aimofagia_ yang memutasinya tetap hidup." Bilah _kodachi_ menusuk leher Itachi hingga tembus. "Menghisap darahmu sampai kering merupakan salah satu cara." Sasuke menyeringai. **"Atau ... ingin membunuhnya memakai** _ **racun**_ _ **kendalimu**_ **... Naruto?"**

_**PYASH!** _

Sasuke terkejut. Sepasang _kodachi_ dalam genggam menghilang sekejap mata—kembali memasuki _pocket_ _dimension_ _sang_ _gagak_ yang berniat membunuhnya. Di tengah ancaman, Sasuke tetap berpikir jernih. Tak ada emosi—hingga memudarkan eksistensi. _Sang_ _gagak_ bersumpah tak mengedipkan mata—namun tak menghapus kenyataan bahwa target serangan lenyap tanpa aba-aba. Sasuke mengelabui penglihatan. Ketika musuh terkecoh, lengah sesaat cukup untuk melancarkan tendangan kuat perampas kesadaran.

_**DUAGHH!** _

_**BRUGH!** _

Iris hitam mengalihkan pandang pada _sang_ _rubah_ yang bergeming tak mengeluarkan sepatah kata. Bukan karena gentar, namun sistem tubuhnya saat ini terkunci—tak mengizinkan ia untuk bergerak, berbicara, bahkan melancarkan serang. Bingung dengan kondisi tubuh tanpa jawab, iris biru terus terpaku pada sosok asing yang kian mendekat.

**"Akhirnya ... aku bisa bertemu lagi denganmu ..."**

_Sang_ _rubah_ mengenal sosok itu melalui selembar foto. Mengetahui namanya melalui goresan tinta. Ini pertama kali mereka bertemu— Pertama kali ...? Benarkah ...? Haruskah ia optimis sementara pecahan memori lalu belum ditemukan?

Hybrid armour _yang digunakan untuk mengakses Pandora serta mengoperasikan_ Nephilim _tampaknya lebih rakus dari yang kukira. Kapasitas darah dalam tubuh_ Nii _-_ san _mengkhawatirkan. Selain itu, tingkat energinya berkurang drastis._

_Dia benar-benar memaksakan diri untukku ..._

_Sang_ _rubah_ tersenyum dalam batin.

_Nah ... sekarang ... apa yang harus kulakukan? Lagipula, kekakuan ini sama seperti efek_ racun kendali _—seakan figurnya menuntut kepatuhanku. Tapi ini bukanlah akhir. Aku masih punya kesempatan untuk lolos—_ _ **EH?!**_

Perkataan Sasuke. Nama miliknya yang diucap—menjejalkan kesimpulan bahwa pemuda pucat ini mengenalnya. Optimisme _sang_ _rubah_ berbalik jadi keraguan besar. Namun tanpa memori mengenai pemuda itu, eksistensi di hadapan hanya tampak bagai figur asing yang kini memeluknya erat—sambil menggumamkan sepenggal kalimat lirih.

**"Я скучаю по тебе, Наруто."**

[ " _Ya skuchayu po tebe_ , Naruto." (Aku merindukanmu, Naruto.) ]

Kata-kata itu menjatuhkan kesadaran pada fase hipnotis. Senyum serupa _sang_ _gagak_ adalah visual akhir sebelum ia tertidur dalam rengkuh posesif. _Rubah_ _liar_ telah tertangkap cakar tajam _sang_ _elang_ yang membawanya pergi menyusuri kedalaman _void_. Pendaratan sempurna tak mungkin dilakukan manusia normal tanpa bantuan alat—namun ditempuh mulus Sasuke tanpa rintangan berat. Pintu _Urulium_ dibuka. Ledakan para subjek terinfeksi mencipta akses bebas hambatan. Satu di antaranya level tiga tingkat dua menara.

"Seseorang pernah bertanya padaku ... "Untuk apa merindukan?"" Genangan darah. Serpihan organ dalam. Potongan tubuh tak utuh bergelimpang acak mewarnai perjalanan _Sang_ _Adam_. "Aku masih mencoba untuk hidup dengan logika ketat. Namun logika tak dapat memahami cinta." _Shinigami_ mendapat lembur. _Mereka_ panen besar. Banyak kumpulan arwah sebagai target berburu—memekatkan hawa kematian—namun tak menggentarkan hati terselimuti obsesif kelam.

**"Где суета сует владеет всем** **.** **Мешает нам расслышать крик** **с** **едого мирозданья** **.** **Что мы живём не так, и не за тем."** [ " _Gde suyeta suyet vladeyet vsem. Meshayet nam rasslyshat' krik sedogo mirozdan'ya. Chto my zhivom ne tak, i ne za tem._ " (Di mana kesombongan dari kesombongan menyimpan segala sesuatu. Mencegah kita mendengar teriakan dunia ini. Bahwa kita hidup dengan cara salah, serta tujuan yang salah.) ]

**.**

**.**

**.**

Misi terselesaikan ...

Uchiha Sasuke terbebaskan—membawa _sang_ _rubah_ sebagai _barang_ rampasan. _Sang_ _gagak_ terkalahkan ditemukan pemuda bersurai semerah darah. Korban jiwa tidaklah sedikit. _Babel_ _Tower_ —simbol kesombongan umat manusia—telah _jatuh_ , tertelan kekacauan besar.

Kepingan-kepingan memori lalu yang terkubur mulai menampakkan eksistensi.

Apakah yang tersimpan di dalamnya?

\- Yakumo -

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Apa kau yakin ' _Dia_ ' akan datang, Haku?"

Satu anggukan kepala diberikan.

"Dari mana ' _Dia_ ' tahu lokasi titik ekstraksinya? Kau tidak memberitahukannya pada _si_ _rubah_. Tanpa informasi tempat pertemuan, mana mungkin ' _Dia_ ' tahu kita menunggunya di sini. Satu jam ... dua jam ... atau mungkin tiga jam ... Ini akan jadi penantian sia-sia. Masih ada dua lapisan lain di luar Zona X-0 yang harus ' _Dia_ ' lalui." Kimimaro paranoid. "Selain itu, suhu _Anagura_ pada malam hari sangatlah rendah. Jadi—"

"Tenanglah, Kimi- _chan_. Aku yakin ' _Dia_ ' tahu titik ekstraksinya. Prediksiku tak pernah salah. Lagipula ... dengan kecepatan gila yang ' _Dia_ ' miliki, kita tak membutuhkan waktu sangat lama untuk menanti." Sedan hitam terparkir. Telunjuk kanan diketukan pada _dashboard_ seirama musik klasik yang ia dengar. "Tiga puluh menit dari sekarang, ' _Dia_ ' akan muncul di hadapan kita dengan tampang datar—sambil membawa _sang_ _rubah_ dalam gendongannya."

"Aku bertaruh tiga sloki _Tequila_. Prediksimu salah."

"Prediksiku selalu benar."

Pintu mobil terbuka.

"Kau mau ke mana, Kimi- _chan_?"

"Buang air kecil."

"Mau kubantu?"

Kimimaro mengernyit sedikit bersemu.

"Tidak."

**.**

Yuki Haku ...

Lahir pada tanggal 9 Januari di sebuah desa kecil bersalju. Sang Ibu meninggal setelah melahirkannya. Sementara Sang Ayah menjualnya ke sebuah pelelangan gelap saat Haku berusia sebelas tahun. Seorang pria tua kaya raya membelinya. Uang yang didapat digunakan Sang Ayah membayar hutang pada Mafia. Sisanya untuk berjudi, serta bersenang-senang dengan wanita.

Biasanya, anak kecil yang dijual dalam pelelangan akan berakhir jadi mainan _sex_ para maniak. Namun takdir yang dilalui Haku sangatlah berbeda. Ia dijadikan tokoh utama dalam pertunjukan ilegal bawah tanah. Pertunjukan saling bunuh—di mana mempertahankan nyawa adalah kewajiban. Di mana _terror_ kematian senantiasa menghantui—selagi kau masih bernapas ... selagi jantungmu masih berdetak.

Ketakutan serta keamatiran bertahap berkembang menjadi keahlian mengerikan. Hingga sejumlah ilmuwan disewa pria tua untuk menjalankan eksperimen khusus pada Haku. Mengubah kepekaan panca indera. Meningkatkan kemampuan fisik. Namun tanpa disangka, hasil eksperimen memberkahi Haku dengan kemampuan istimewa di luar akal sehat manusia.

Kian terperosok dalam kegelapan. Bermandikan darah beraroma karat. Seiring berjalannya waktu, Haku jadi _menyukai_ pekerjaannya. Ketika usianya menapaki tiga belas tahun, ia pun meracuni si pria tua, lalu memutilasinya dari kaki hingga kepala.

**.**

_Cerita membosankan ..._

Lima belas menit menunggu, membuat Haku memutar ulang memori menyebalkan. Menoleh ke samping kiri, pemuda bersurai putih mengambil sebatang rokok baru—namun dirampas gesit sebelum mencapai mulut.

_**BATS!** _

"Jangan terlalu banyak. Meski ketahanan tubuhmu kuat, lebih pekat dosis dikonsumsi, makin parah efek negatif yang kau alami." Haku berubah cemas. Kimimaro menyipit. Senyum ramah membalas. Rokok diremas, lalu dilempar jauh melewati kaca mobil.

"Hei!—"

_**GRAB!** _

Depan kemeja ditarik hingga tubuh dipaksa condong pada jok kemudi. Sadar jarak wajah terlampau dekat, Kimimaro menahan napas. Tubuhnya mematung ketika pemuda ramping menciumnya mesra. Cukup lama hingga ia merasa sesak. Cukup agresif membuat suhu tubuhnya terbakar hasrat.

_**GASP!** _

"A-A-A-APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!" Rona merah bak gurita rebus menyebar mencapai telinga. Lidah Haku membekas seduktif memenuhi rongga mulut. _Saliva_ pada sudut bibir dihapus panik. Perasaannya ambigu. Di satu sisi ia marah. Di satu sisi ia malu. Namun di sudut hati terdalam, Kimimaro merasa senang bercampur puas!

"Aku hanya menetralisir _racun_ di tubuhmu."

"Eh?"

"Air liurku bisa menetralisir _racun_ jenis apapun. Pengecualian untuk _racun_ _Aimofagia_. Ini kemampuan istimewaku selain _menelanjangi_ memori melalui sentuhan." Haku tersenyum _manis_. Kimimaro refleks berpaling.

"Kau tak suka?"

"Bukan seperti itu!"

"Ah ...! Jadi kau suka ya dicium olehku?"

_**KATS!** _

Haku tertawa lantang. Kimimaro mati kutu. Perasaannya gagal disembunyikan.

**.**

Lima belas menit tersisa berlalu dengan cepat. Prediksi Haku berubah jadi nyata. Tiga sloki _Tequila_ masuk daftar antri. Pemuda pucat berdiri tegap miskin emosi. Dalam gendongan nyaman, sosok pirang terpejam nyenyak. Hitamnya topeng rubah telah pudar oleh darah. _Karat_ manusia menyebari tanah seiring langkah mendekat.

_**Tap. Tap. Tap ...** _

Pintu pengemudi terbuka—begitu pula pintu penumpang di sisi seberang. Mimik antusias menyambut kedatangan. Kimimaro membukakan pintu belakang tanpa mengucap sepatah kata. Raut paras serius. Kepala sedikit tertunduk memberi hormat.

_Seperti kukira,_ rubah _itu mampu membebaskannya dari penjara yang bahkan pasukan kami mustahil menembusnya._

"Membebaskanku sehari sebelum aku dihukum mati ... Kau memiliki selera humor yang menarik, Haku. Dengan mengirim _subjek_ _kuinginkan_ sebagai penjemput, kau bermaksud membujukku kembali ke organisasi. Apa yang _pria_ _ular_ itu inginkan hingga mengutusmu melakukan misi?"

" _Wadahnya_ sudah mencapai batas."

"..."

"Naiklah. Kuantar kau bertemu dengannya."

\- Yakumo -

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dari atas langit, lokasi itu hanyalah sebuah hutan belantara. Namun area tengah hutan merupakan visual penipu mata. Kamuflase optik menyembunyikan rupa sesungguhnya. Pintu masuk menuju jalur bawah tanah yang terhubung dengan sebuah _bunker_ raksasa—juga berbagai lokasi strategis di Zona X-13. Tiang-tiang tinggi nan kokoh menghias sepanjang jalur—begitu pula pada _bunker_ di mana desain interiornya mengadaptasi Istana Musim Dingin Rusia. Ornamen-ornamen emas mengukir langit-langit, dinding, pintu, furnitur, lampu hias, hingga bingkai cermin. Lantai marmer dengan corak berbeda untuk tiap ruang. Pencahayaan diatur cermat—membuat nuansa klasik kental berkesan elegan dan mahal.

Pada sebuah kamar beraroma pekat obat, seorang pria sepucat mayat terduduk di atas ranjang dengan tubuh berkeringat. Ia terbatuk-batuk. Napasnya memburu. Rasa sakit menggerogoti _wadah_ yang nyaris rusak. Ia sudah berada di ambang batas. Menghadapi kondisi menyedihkan, pria bernama Orochimaru tertawa gila sebelum memuntahkan darah segar.

**"UHUK! UHUK!"**

_**Tap. TAP!—** _

Suara langkah terhenti di balik pintu membuat sepasang iris ular menoleh penasaran.

"Siapa?" tanyanya waspada.

_**JRAK! JRAK! JRAK! JRAK! JRAK! JRAK!—** _

_**DRUAKK!** _

Yang menjawab bukanlah kata-kata, melainkan sayatan bertubi-tubi pada pintu kayu hingga hancur jadi potongan kecil—memperlihatkan sosok pemuda beriris hitam dengan sebuah _katana_ dalam genggam kanan.

"Sasuke ... Inikah sambutanmu setelah terbebas dari belenggu?" desisnya geram. "Jika bukan karenaku, kau sudah menjadi mayat keesokan hari ... **Dasar** _ **anak**_ _ **ayam**_ **Uchiha yang tak tahu terima kasih!** "

"Jika bukan _anak_ _ayam_ , kau tak mungkin memungutku." Sasuke menerjang kilat. Hujaman dilakukan cepat, membuat sang target refleks menyilang kedua lengan sebagai perisai. Sepasang lengan terhujam digerak menyamping paksa oleh si penyerang. Tekanan kuat diberikan, ujung senjata tertancap menoreh dinding bercorak sisik ular.

_**PRKK!** _

"Memasukkan bermacam obat ke tubuhmu. Berganti _wadah_ ... Semua kau lakukan untuk mendekati keistimewaan _Aimofagia_." _Katana_ digenggam erat. "Apa kau takut, Orochimaru? Takut aku merebut kekuasaan dan memenggal lehermu ... hingga kau menjual informasiku pada pemerintah?" Bilah tajam menggesek celah luka. "Saat Haku menemukan _Kunci_ _Penyempurna_ untuk _wadah_ yang kau buang—kau pun sadar—bahwa _wadah_ itulah jalan pintas tunggal demi mewujudkan apa yang kau impikan." Dalamnya hujaman pada dinding melebarkan garis retak. **"Berterima-kasihlah ... 'Kan kubuat ketakutanmu itu menjadi nyata."**

Kuku jemari kiri menajam—dengan ketajaman yang mampu merusak tubuh bagai memotong lembaran kertas. Berada dalam bahaya, Orochimaru membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar. Sesuatu bergerak gesit keluar dari dalam sana—menyisakan _wadah_ yang hanya meninggalkan kulit serta susunan tulang-belulang.

"Semua eksperimen yang kau lakukan pada dirimu sendiri. Berganti _wadah_ demi _wadah_ ... Kau pun sedikit demi sedikit kehilangan wujud manusiamu. Dan kini, kau hanyalah seekor ular putih raksasa. Kau telah menjadi _monster_."

**"Keinginan ... adalah apa yang membentuk manusia. Selama ada keinginan, meski wujudku berubah ... Aku tetap manusia."** Sepasang iris ular memandang nyalang. **"Tapi kau benar ... Kau satu-satunya jalan pintas bagiku."** Pemuda _stoic_ menanggapi tenang—namun kewaspadaannya tak lalai. **"Ayo, Sasuke ... SERAHKAN TUBUHMU PADAKU!"**

Sang ular menghantam ganas, membuat Sasuke melompat gesit untuk menghindar cepat. Tubuh yang tersusun dari ribuan _sisik_ berwujud ular, dua di antaranya menjulur hidup, mengincar Sasuke dengan rahang terbuka lebar, menampakkan sepasang taring berbisa mengancam nyawa. Pemuda pucat berputar di udara. _Katana_ membalas garang—memotong ancaman dengan intensitas tebas menakjubkan. Desis lantang menyirat amarah pada sang mangsa yang kini menjejak lantai. Tanpa memberi kesempatan jeda, puluhan ular putih menyerang—menghadang sempurna tak memberi celah bebas.

"Meskipun mimpi sang ular menjelajah angkasa, selamanya telah ditakdirkan untuk merangkak dengan perutnya." _Katana_ terhempas. Tubuh Sasuke dibelit kilat dari kaki hingga kepala. Namun serangan tercabik brutal menyemburkan darah segar, saat sepasang cakar mengoyak kejam sosok melata banyak bagian. **"Sang ular akhirnya memperoleh kesempatan untuk terbang ... dalam genggam cakar** _ **sang**_ _ **elang**_ **kelaparan."**

**"SASUKEEEEEEEEEE!"**

_**JRASH!— JRASH! JRASH! JRASH! JRASH! ZRUASH!** _

_**TES ... TES ...** _

Merah kental menetes dari cakar _sang_ _elang_. Di hadapannya sosok sang ular terbujur sekarat dengan tubuh terpenggal enam bagian. Suara bariton menyapa datar bagaikan bisikan maut perpisahan. "Sebagai _Aimofagia_ ... Aroma darahmu yang mampu mencemari udara, takkan memberi efek pelumpuh meski aku menghirupnya. **Namun** **darahku** **... dapat membunuhmu.** "

_Katana_ kembali diraih. Mata pedang menggores dalam telapak kiri. Darah mengalir dioleskan pada bilah, lalu dihujamkan kasar pada kepala sang ular. "Meski kau mengaku manusia, kau bukanlah manusia. Kau adalah mutan hasil eksperimen menyedihkan." Efek negatif menyebar cepat—merusak sel-sel—mengkristalkannya.

**"Aku ... menolak. Aku takkan mati di sini. Aku menolak ... untuk membiarkan hal ini terjadi. AKU OROCHIMARU! AKU** _**IMMORTAL**_ **! DITAKDIRKAN UNTUK MENGAMBIL KENDALI SEGALA YANG ADA DI DUNIA INI! AKU TAKKAN MATI! TAKKAN MATI!—"**

"Selamat tinggal."

_**PRKKK!** _

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Tap tap tap tap tap ...** _

Kedua kaki melangkah tenang. Kepala ular yang telah mengkristal dibawa dalam genggaman. Lorong demi lorong ditapaki—mengantarkannya pada sebuah aula besar didominasi hitam serta zaitun tua. Jajaran _chandelier_ antik menerangi ruang dengan cahaya temaram. Para anggota berpakaian hitam memenuhi kekosongan—teralihkan keberadaan pemuda pucat bernoda darah segar.

"Jadi ... kau ini yang mana?" Haku bertanya penasaran.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Kepala ular besar dilempar ke atas lantai hingga hancur berkeping-keping. Ia mendekati Haku, lalu menyentuh dahi pemuda _cantik_ itu. Dalam sekejap, memori kematian Orochimaru merasuki otak. Haku terkejut dengan kenyataan diberikan, namun ekspresi wajah kembali melunak—diikuti seringai lebar pada bibir sewarna _Plum_.

"Tuan Orochimaru telah tewas! Mulai saat ini, Uchiha Sasuke adalah pimpinan kita! Semuanya ... BERI HORMAT!"

_**DRAK!** _

Malam itu ...

... Uchiha Sasuke, dua puluh empat tahun ...

Menduduki singgasana sebagai satu dari pimpinan empat mafia besar.

Pimpinan _dunia bawah_ wilayah timur ...

Seiryuu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Sunday is gloomy,_

_My hours are slumberless._

_Dearest, the shadows_

_I live with are numberless ..._

Pemuda pucat telah bersih dari noda darah. Busana yang ia kenakan bertipe _casual_. Warna hitam mendominasi dari celana hingga kemeja. Pada kedua tangannya kini tergenggam sebuah wadah medium berisi air hangat serta lap putih untuk membasuh. Wadah ditaruh pada _nacas_. Topeng rubah dilepas sekejap—memperlihatkan paras manis dengan tiga garis halus menghias kedua pipi.

**"Rasanya sayang menghapus aroma** _**karat** _ **darimu."**

Jemari dingin menyentuh permukaan bibir. Lagu lirih sebagai musik pengiring hening. Penerangan lampu diatur redup, membuat kegelapan menoreh _permanen_ sudut kamar, seakan ada _monster_ menanti sang penghuni lengah, sebelum mengkonsumsi lahap darah serta dagingnya.

**"Bagaimana rasanya aroma nyawa yang mengalir? Atau kentalnya darah yang membasahi tenggorokan?"**

Sasuke merendahkan tubuh. Bibir pucat menyeringai lebar—menampakkan sepasang taring tajam makhluk buas mengerikan.

_**Srak ...** _

Mendekati ceruk leher, ia menghirup dalam aroma harum memabukkan.

**"Sangat lezat, 'kan ...? Membuatmu lapar ... Membuatmu ketagihan."**

Kedua rahang dibuka, bermaksud meraup _elexir_ hidup dari si pirang yang terbaring damai—namun niat terhenti sebelum ujung taring mengoyak lapisan kulit. Sasuke tertawa sinis. _Sang_ _Putri_ _Tidur_ telah terbangun dari lelapnya mimpi. _Gerber_ _Mark_ _II_ —sebuah pisau tempur sepanjang 12 inci, dengan bilah 6.75 inci—nyaris menghujam leher. Sementara biru kelam memaku lekat pandangan antusias penuh intimidasi.

**"Sambutan hangat setelah lama kita tak bersua ...** _**My** _ _**Eve** _ **..."**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**To be Continued** _


End file.
